10 Secret Tapes
by GeassChancellor
Summary: This features never-before seen clips of Code Geass and its characters in real life as actors and actresses. A sweet treat.
1. Introduction

10 Secret Tapes

_Code Geass:Lelouch of the Resurrection was a huge success! How do you feel about this?_

_Lelouch! Do you have any words for the fans?_

_What projects are in mind?_

_What happens do the non-official ships?_

_Do we see more of the royal family?_

_Do we see more Lelouch x C.C. moments in the future?_

A variety of questions came buzzing at the superstars of Code Geass in their first press conference after the Resurrection's release. They sat by the table while cameras flashed and reporters swarmed them. Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., and Kallen sat at the center while Milly, Lloyd, Cornelia, and Kaguya were beside them.

Manager Sun: One question at a time please. Okay, from Smile TV. What's your question?

Smile TV: Thanks! Good morning dear Code Geass stars. After Resurrection, what projects are still in line for Code Geass?

They gave the microphone to Lelouch who has always been their representative in conferences. He smiled before answering the questions which earned the conference room a huge yell from all the fangirls and reporters alike.

"Thank you very much for the warm greetings. As of now, SUNRISE is still planning the series of events that will happen after Resurrection. Resurrection is just the phase one among many projects and I hope

that you'll continually support us and our show.", he positively said.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!", were the response of Lelouch's crazy fans.

Suzaku signaled Lelouch about the bridging project while the planning stage is going on.

Lelouch caught it and added, "As of now, SUNRISE has given us the go signal to upload the behind the scene tapes of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and the Resurrection."

WOOOOOW!

The crowds loud noises were intensified at the announcement.

Nichiuri TV: Can you give us more details about it, Sir?

Lelouch nodded, "There will be a show hosted by us CG characters. In each episode, we will be showing the BTS scenes and exclusive tapes while we were shooting Code Geass."

Nichiuri TV: Will we see everyone from Code Geass?

Lelouch smiled, "Well, just wait for its release. I'm sure the fans will be surprised and delighted about this."

Manager Sun: One TV, please.

One TV: C.C.-sama! How was it like to take care of the amnesiac Lelouch?

This question earned a laugh from everyone, including C.C.

"I must say, it was challenging. It's like taking care of a grown-up baby. We had to take trainings to get used to that set up.", C.C. replied.

"It's just fair. I had to take care of an amnesiac C.C. during R2.", Lelouch butted in and made the fangirls and CluClu shippers wild.

One TV: Hahaha! That's so cute! Do we see more CluClu moments in your upcoming show?

"First of all, CluClu is such an adorable ship name. Please send my compliments to whomever thought of that. For your question, you'll see more if you watch it soon!", C.C. teased.

A few more questions targeted to each of the present characters were asked. After almost an hour, Manager Sun dismissed the press conference and the CG characters were invited to lunch.


	2. Secret Tape 1

Secret Tape 1: Euphie's Secret Experience

3…2..1..

"Hi everyone! Milly Ashford here. This is Code Geass Special! Thank you for watching our premiere episode. We are live in all social networking sites, national and international televisions, and tele-radio broadcasts. I am your host for this show! Yay I'm so excited!", Milly enthusiastically introduced herself, as if her energy from Code Geass season one never faded at all.

(music fades out)

"Since today is our premiere episode, we have the special appearance of the no other than the main casts of Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C., Suzaku, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, and Gino!".

The actors came out from a fancy door from the left side of the studio and the audience gave a standing ovation to welcome these amazing people. They waved at them and gave their greetings to the fans who spent time and money just to see them personally in their premiere episode.

"Good evening everyone!", Milly said and they returned her greetings. "Wow! The big ones are here. We have the three main characters. Are you excited?"

Lelouch, C.C., and Suzaku nodded in replied 'YES' in unison.

"If our fans are very excited, we should reciprocate their feelings.", Suzaku added and smiled cutely to his SpinZaku fans club who were seated on the third row.

"Wow! I like the energy!", Milly complimented then faced the audience. "If you noticed, the guests tonight are Ashford Academy student council members but some people seem to be missing. We don't see Nunnally."

"Nunnally, Rolo, and Anya are currently enrolled in junior high school. Some people used to tell them that their already famous and school is not needed anymore. But, Nunnally replied that this and that are different and added that while they wanted to entertain the fans and watchers of Code Geass, they also want to see to it that they learn from school because they believe that school is fun.", Lelouch explained the absence of the youngsters.

"The young characters also said that if every Code Geass gets another installment, they want to be smarter characters and give their best performance.", Suzaku added.

Milly nodded, "There you have it everyone. Now, this show has three parts as requested by the fans. First, we will be answering a few questions from the fans. Or in some occasions, we will be playing a game suggested by the fans. Then, we will be playing the randomly chosen exclusive secret tape from our folder. Shall we start by asking a question for every special guest we have. One question per person only."

The crowd cheered, raised their hands, and screamed for them to be called, notably the Lelouch fangirls who occupied the entire first row. Milly went to the audience and give a Lelouch fangirl the microphone.

Milly: Hi Miss -?

Jenny: I'm Jenny! *hugs Milly* I can't believe I just hugged the Milly Ashford *shrieks* Waaaaah! This is a dream. I can die now!

Milly: Hahaha! Oh don't! We still got more Code Geass coming! Okay, so what is your question and for whom?

The characters smiled at Jenny's energy as they anticipated for the question. They were nervous, as if they weren't used to being asked, at the questions since this show is aired real-time, no cuts, and no edits.

Jenny: This is for my husband in my dream! EMPEROR LELOUCH! MY LOVES!

Milly: Hahaha. For the nation's husband, it is.

Lelouch smiled at her making her faint lightly and her eyes sparkle with love. "Yes, Jenny? What is it?"

Jenny: OMG! You just called be by my name. This is soo veryyy—

Milly: Okay, Jenny. Please fire your question.

Milly signaled off-cam to the audience to keep their questions short because time is limited to an hour only.

Jenny: If you were to marry someone from Code Geass, who would it be?

The Lelouch fangirls shouted once again to release their excitement and happiness at the question fired by Jenny. Even the Code Geass characters laughed at the question.

Suzaku said, "Hot seat."

Lelouch gracefully fixed his hair before answering, "Well, that's a tough question. Would it be alright to just answer since you never asked why?"

Jenny: Why?!

Lelouch smirked, "Milly said only one question per person, right?"

Milly laughed at Lelouch, "Yes. So fans, next time be careful in asking since we have this smarty guy here. He plays mind games as if they are nothing."

Lelouch cleared his throat, "To answer your question, it would be C.C."

Again, everyone couldn't help but yell at his response. Their C.C.-sama was chosen. For the information of everyone, these crazy fans were hooked into calling C.C. with -sama ever since it was revealed she once led the Geass Order. It's like generally accepted now.

C.C. smiled at him, _Damn, fan service. _She knew that Lelouch just wanted to please the fans and skyrocket their ratings. Contrary to their speculations, there was nothing going on between them.

The question and answer portions proceeded as follows:

Fan 1: C.C.-sama, what was the biggest pizza you've eaten?

C.C.: It was the one served during the cultural festival at Ashford. You do remember that it was wasted, but I requested for another one to eat during our breaks.

Fan 2: Suzaku, where is Princess Euphie?

Suzaku: *smiled cutely* In my heart. Hahaha! Just kidding, back in Britannia. She's attending school.

Fan 3: Kallen, how do you maintain such a body?

Kallen: Well, thanks. It's all gym and martial arts. Oh, also balanced diet. 😉

Fan 4: Gino, is it true that you are actually rich?

Gino: Honestly speaking, this is classified. Haha! I am actually a real tycoon in Britannia. My family owns the biggest casino back in homeland.

Fan 5: Rivalz, you were the best best friend ever!

Rivalz: Gee! Thanks! That wasn't a question but I appreciated it.

Fan 6: Nina, how smart are you really?

Nina: They tell me I'm smart for my age. I actually made a real FLEIJA warhead. I made it together with Prince Schneizel back in Cambodia. Hehehe. But, it is currently banned for government operations. Of course, this is all due to Professor Lloyd's teachings.

Fan 7: Shirley, how did that gunshot feel?

Shirley: That question is crazy! Hahaha! Of course, it felt uncomfortable to be dead! Haha! We took three cuts to make it as sentimental as it was.

The first part of the show finished. Milly then showed them 500 secret tapes in her folder but only 10 of which are going to be shown in public. She drew a number from a fishbowl representing the file name of the video. The first one is, "Euphie's Secret Experience"

Euphie adjusted the camera so that she'll look pretty while showing the scene behind her.

"Hi everyone, Euphemia-desu! Haha! I learned some Japanese from Suzaku-kun, you know. As you can see we are shooting episode number—

"Number 21 yaaay!", Suzaku interrupted. "Prior to this episode, two people just admitted their feelings for each other. Watch the official release to know who these two are."

Euphie blushed at his surprise appearance in her vlog. "This is Suzaku Kururugi, by the way. He's one of the main characters."

"And, also your study partner.", he added.

Euphie chuckled and lightly pushed Suzaku's arm, "Yeah hahaha. He happens to be a pure-blooded Japanese so I asked him to teach me some simple Japanese But, hey! I also teach you!"

Suzaku who was tidying his clothes faced the camera, "Yes. Everyone, Euphie happens to be a rich daughter of a Britannian company. She teaches me western manners and such."

Euphie tilts the camera to her direction, "Since our parts are finished, Suzaku is going to tour me around their house."

Suzaku nodded as he grabbed his bag, "And she's going to bring me to their Aries Villa back in her Sister's place, soon."

"I'm gonna start the car. Bye for now!"

OPENS CAMERA

"We're here in my car but Suzaku's driving.", Euphie announced as she resumed her vlog.

Suzaku winked and whispered to the recording, "Safety first."

"Hey! What did you say?", Euphie yelled cutely and whacked Suzaku's arm.

"Hey! I'm driving.", he said as he turned to a corner. "We're here."

Euphie stopped and fixed her hair and began speaking to the camera again, "This is the first time I'm going to meet your Japanese ancestry off-screen."

"Ancestry? Don't worry. It's just a few of us.", he assured the pink-haired lady.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!", Euphie shouted.

Suzaku laughed, "Is that practice?"

"Did I say it right?"

Suzaku ran and laughed, "Don't know."

On the path towards their shrine was a steep stairway. The two of them proceeded to their house's entrance.

"Make sure to leave your shoes outside.", Suzaku said as Euphie removed her shoes.

Genbu, who was on the other side of the door, sensed Suzaku with another person whom he thought would be Lelouch. Because of the Britannia's frequent travels, Lelouch and Nunnally would frequently visit the Kururugi's during vacations when they were younger. Suzaku opened the wooden sliding door. Genbu was drinking his afternoon tea when the two entered.

"Is this Lelouch again? He asked me to teach him shogi the other month.", Genbu, who was sipping his tea, commented.

"Is that the game of generals?", Euphie exclaimed.

Genbu, who almost choked his drink, gulped upon realizing it wasn't Lelouch. "A woman?"

"Konnichiwa, Genbu-oji-san. I'm Euphie. We never really met during tapings.", she gracefully introduced herself.

"I'm giving her a mini-Japanese tour, if you don't mind. Just around our place.", Suzaku stated.

"Is that so? Wait, I'll give someone a call.", Genbu intercepted.

"We'll be having lunch up there by the mountains so that she can see the view.", Suzaku added.

Genbu meekly smiled, "Enjoy."

Up in the mountains, Suzaku's aunt served them sushi, sashimi, tempura, yakitori, miso soup, tsukimono pickles, udon, and soba.

"Wow! These dishes are all the words I can't pronounce.", Euphie joked.

"Try them. They're not western-ish but you'll like them.", Suzaku said. "Itadakimasu."

Suzaku's aunt couldn't help but ask, "Your fiancée?"

Suzaku literally choked on his meal. "No? What are you talking about, Oba-san?"

This gossipy oba-san giggled at Suzaku's flustered face.

Euphie just ignored it with a blush, "I-i-itadakimasu!"

While they were busy savoring their lunch, a familiar voice came from behind the house.

"Suzaku-kun, onaka pekopeko! Tabemono o kudasai!", a cute voice said.

"Kaguya!", Euphie exclaimed in surprise.

"Euphemia? What are you doing here?", Kaguya asked.

"Just a house raid.", she laughed. "Wow! Did I just hear you speak straight Japanese?"

"Of course! When I'm with my co-Japanese, I just used our mother language.", she explained while getting a piece of food from Euphie's dish.

"Come, join our meal.", Euphie invited.

"What are you doing here, Kaguya?", Suzaku asked while eating his meal.

"I just finished the manners 101 with the super strict trainers from SUNRISE. I'm beat!", Kaguya whimpered as she ate as quick as she can. "Is that how you treat your tired cousin? I'm gonna tell Genbu-oji-san!"

"Please eat all you want.", Suzaku interrupted. He doesn't want to have another long lecture about families and discuss their entire ancestry again.

Euphie faced her camera again, "We are eating with Kaguya-chan who happens to be Suzaku's cousin."

"Did you call me -chan? Awee, I love that.", Kaguya ecstatically smiled. "Are you recording?"

"Uhm yes, it's vlogging. It's a trend now back in the west.". Euphie explained.

"Let me say 'hi!'.", Kaguya asked. Then, suddenly blurted, "Wanna go to a hotspring?"

"Sure!"

Kaguya just stole Euphie from Suzaku. Kaguya, knowing full well how Suzaku has a big crush on Euphie, teased and mocked him.

"So, what languages do you speak?", Kaguya asked Euphie as she dragged her away.

"English, of course. Then, I also took French, German, and Spanish classes.", Euphie explained.

"How do you say 'bye' in Spanish?", she asked.

"Adios."

Kaguya waved and laughed to Suzaku, "Adios, Suzaku-kun!"

Later at night, Kaguya and Euphie went back after their hotspring bath and tour around the area. Kaguya immediately fell asleep upon reaching their room.

"How was your experience?", Suzaku asked Euphy, who looked very fresh, her face glowing, and her hair dangling and messy in a pretty way.

Euphie, all of a sudden, blushed which surprised Suzaku., "Good." She briefly said.

"My father said there's a cultural fest down the street. Wanna join me?", Suzaku invited. Euphemia just nodded and blushed.

They went to the cultural fest and enjoyed the view and the fun. Euphie was able to record as much as she wanted because she barely experienced this amazing tour. As the night came near its end, pink fireworks were displayed on air.

"Wow, they're all pink.", Euphie commented.

"Yeah. They should be in differ-", Suzaku halted his thought upon realizing that his father meddled with his life again by requesting the town officials to change all the fireworks to pink to please the lady with him, whom Genbu thought to be his son's girlfriend.

"They're my favorite.", Euphie added.

"I'll take a picture of you.", Suzaku offered as Euphie happily posed in the middle of the fireworks.

"Beautiful.", he unknowingly blurted out and accidentally pressed the record button again.

Euphie, of course, heard this and blushed once again as the awkwardness grew.

"I- I mean the fireworks are beautiful.", he explained and thought he might offend Euphie so he added, "and so are you, Euphie, hehe."

Euphie slightly bowed her head to hide her blush. "Thank you, Let's head back."

The night ended warmly as they converse back to the Kururugi Shrine.


	3. Secret Tape 2

"Good evening, everyone! We're here once again in this exciting show that will bring us closer to our beloved Code Geass characters", Milly enthusiastically greeted everyone in attendance.

"Today, we will be having a very special guest! Her presence will easily make your sad day completelt happier! Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome.", Milly paused for the drum roll to play and a tall, sexy silhouette gazed upon the fancy door of the studio.

"Let us welcome, Her Highness Lady Marianne vi Britannia!"

The crowd cheered upon seeing the mother of Lelouch during the second episode of the show. What a lucky day to be alive!

"Good evening, Lady Marianne!", Milly started as the both sat on the couch.

"Hey! It's nice to be here with you and to these amazing fans who have always supported us from 2006.", she greeted and expressed her attitude at the same time.

For the second time, the audience let out loud cheers and thanks to Marianne.

"Your Highness, I've heard that you have brought a surprise to us.", Milly asked, intruiging the audience.

Marianne laughed before answering, "Haha! Yes! I brought special tape that everyone will surely love.", she teased.

_Is it Lelouch?_

_Do we see naked baby Lelouch?_

_Do we see a Lelouch taking a bath?_

_Do we see Lelouch's room?_

These were the voices that filled the studio. Milly and Marianne hysterically laughed at their questions. Marianne couldn't blame Lelouch for being such a handsome son.

Marianne cleared her throat before proceeding, "It's nothing really. It's just a recording I accidentally left behind when I first brought a 14-year-old C.C. to our house in Britannia."

WHAAAAAAAT?!

Everyone was shocked and excited. Marianne winked as she played the video, "Enjoy."

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

"Nunnally, where are you?", Lelouch asked as he went around the living room.

"Who's Nunnally?"

Lelouch was startled by the voice of the young lady who was sitting on the couch.

Lelouch raised a brow. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Do you care?", she bit back.

"Who are you?", he replied.

"You first.", she said.

"I live here.", he shared.

"My friend owns this house.", she fired.

"I own this house.", he arrogantly announced.

She smirked, "You're not my friend."

While the two youngsters were almost-quarreling, Marianne arrived at the scene.

"I see you've met one another.", she stated as she grabbed her files from the wall cabinet.

"Who is she?", they both blurted out.

Lelouch, once again, raised a brow. "I'm not a 'she'."

The green-haired girl grinned, "Oh! I thought you were."

Marianne coughed, "Excuse me, young ones. I'm on my way to a board meeting. Lelouch, please do entertain my guest until I this evening. And, C.C. make yourself at home. I'm sorry for the sudden cancellation of our trip. To compensate for that, you can have unlimited pizza for today."

"Mom!", Lelouch sighed.

"Okay, Lelouch? By the way, Nunnally is in her acting workshop today. I'll be fetching her later. Gotta go!", she quickly went to her car so as not to be late.

"So, you're Lelouch?", C.C. asked, which the young boy just ignored. So she added, "the main, huh."

Lelouch, at that time, still had no idea that her mother was going to cast him in one of her shows "Code Geass". Only C.C., Charles, V.V., and Marianne knew about the starting plans of of Code Geass.

Lelouch walked away from the girl whom he found annoying ever since her mouth opened.

C.C., who was left alone on the living room, called her favorite number and order ten boxes of pizza. She just sat there and watched TV shows while munching her beloved pizza.

On the other hand, Lelouch who was pestered by the meaty smell of the pizza and the noise of the television went out of his room. He was surprised when he say the entire living room looking like a college student's boarding house. There were dirty boxes of pizza everywhere. There were sauce dripping on the floor. And, to add some more, C.C.'s pants and boots were just lying flat on the couch next to her. She was now wearing white undershorts and tank top.

"What in the world?", he said as he turned the TV off.

C.C. stood up from her lying position. "Hey, stop it, boy. I do this all the time."

"Not in my house."

"Wrong. This is Marianne's house.", she sarcastically replied.

"No honorifics, huh? How disrespectful.", he stated.

She raised a brow. "She calls me C.C. and I call her Marianne. We're closer than you think we are."

"Your name is even weirder.", he bickered as he started to clean the mess she made. He was used to it, by the way. When Nunnally, Euphie, and he would stay over Marianne's, everything would be rampaged like hell and he would tidy things up most of the time.

"This dirt will attract many kinds of insects and diseases.", he lectured as he swept the floor.

"Hmm. I see. Marianne boasted you were such a responsible brother.", she shared while eating her 30th slice. "We could get along."

"No way.", he bluntly replied while tidying the entire living room.

She smirked, "Wanna play chess?"

He looked at her direction, "Did my mother tell you how good I am in chess?"

"Yes. She said you were grandmaster level.", she said while munching another pizza.

"And you?", he asked.

"I'm just trying to get along since your mother said we should.", she briefly explained, lightly hinting that he would soon be the main character of Code Geass.

"So, you would do anything my mother says?", he asked as he gets his expensive chess set.

"No.", she replied and sat on the couch facing Lelouch. "Ready to play?"

"Hmph.", he arrogantly scoffed. "Schneizel is the only person I can't beat."

C.C. just smirked at this pompous man. It was her turn first. She played white and his was black. Before Lelouch made his move, he commanded C.C. to wear her clothes which were carelessly lying on the floor. She agreed.

"It's cold here and I don't want to get distracted by such an unsightly scene.", he stated as he moved a pawn.

Their game proceeded normally and as expected, Lelouch was overwhelmingly smart. However, C.C., who was a complete newbie, learned while playing and didn't lose without a tough fight. In the end, it was a checkmate with the Queen, Rook, and King. A long game, really.

C.C. gave a short grin and mumbled words too less for Lelouch to hear but too obvious for Marianne to decipher in the video recorder.

_His is the Power of Kings, Marianne. _


	4. Secret Tape 3

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?", C.C. asked as she turned to face Lelouch.

"Because it-", she shivered because of the cold wind brought by the mountain temperature.

CUT!

"It's alright C.C.! Everyone, proceed to the hotel! The temperature's gonna drop to 10 degrees Celsius.", the director said. An apologetic C.C. nodded and walked her way to the hotel, still shivering.

"Hey. Have this.", Lelouch gestured as he removed his jacket and gave it to her.

"It's fine. I'm used to the cold.", she refused because she didn't want Lelouch to feel cold.

"Quit it.", he scolded as he lightly shoved the jacket to her.

In the hotel, Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile, and Euphie were rehearsing their lines during the appearance of Lancelot to save Princess Cornelia. Then, the Order of the Black Knights and the Glaston Knights were sipping hot coffee to counter the coldness. Shirley, who was preparing for her sentimental scene, was also there on standby.

The managers quickly gave Lelouch and C.C. warm milk to drink and another jacket for Lelouch to wear.

C.C. grabbed the script and asked Lelouch to practice. When,

"Lulu!", a familiar voice came from behind.

"Yes, Shirley?", he asked.

"Would it be fine to borrow you for a minute?", she requested. "I can't say these lines without a partner."

C.C. gave a nod and Shirley grabbed Lelouch to the other side of the hall. When the environmental conditions returned to normal, Lelouch was called for a retouch of makeup before shooting resumed. Meanwhile, C.C. was also preparing when Shirley approached her.

"Miss C.C.!", she called and smiled. "I take it that you have been in the acting industry before I was so I'm gonna be very respectful."

"What is it?", she blandly asked.

"D-do you happen to like Lulu?", she inquired and embarassment all over her face.

"No. We just co-star.", she briefly replied.

Shirley smiled and let out a huge sigh. "Thank you!"

C.C. walked away towards the set to shoot for the scenes of the eleventh episode.

After an hour, the episode was wraped.

"Let's go for lunch.", Lelouch said to C.C.

"I'm okay.", she replied then pointed at Shirley, "She's waiting for you."

"Huh? Why?", he asked to himself.

"Don't be so dense. She likes you.", C.C. revealed, with no hint of doubt.

Lelouch was shocked at her revelation. "What?"

"Don't hurt her feelings. It's an amazing thing to be in love, Lelouch", she advised while gently smiling.

"Stop joking around. We're just friends.", he replied.

C.C. smirked, "Don't let her hear that."

Lelouch shrugged at C.C.'s ridiculousness, "Come on. Let's go to Pizza Hut."


	5. What happened to the Witch?

Milly Ashford had no special guest today in the CG Show. Everyone was busy on promotions so she just spoke about herself and her experiences during her CG journey. In addition, she also played a random BTS video wherein the junior casts like Nunnally, Rolo, Anya, and Kaguya were playing catch. Of course, Nunnally (who was not crippled in person) was always "it". She ran as slow as her brother.

Today, we are going off-cam during a CG promotion in Osaka. The day when the witch got sick.

* * *

_Fan: Lelouch-samaaaa! I love you!_

_TV crew: What is your message for the fans?_

_Girl: Lulu! Why was there too short Shirley screentime? HUHUHU_

_Boy: C.C.-sama! Please smile for us._

They were almost done with the interviews from different stations but there were still more coming. In this conference, Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, Schneizel, Cornelia, Xing-Ke, Lloyd, Ohgi and Shirley were present. A lot of CG's main appeared for their 2nd promotion in the Kansai region. They were tired of the travel and jetlag but they had to do this for Code Geass. The Big Three, Lelouch, C.C., and Suzaku, were the most tired among the group. Yesterday, there were in Canada and France for interviews. In the afternoon, they lead a workshop for future actors and actresses in Sunrise in Japan. In the evening for 6 hours, they had a fanmeeting event in Taiwan. During the midnight in Taiwan , they were able to sleep for 2 hours because they were headed to Osaka for this conference right now. Truly, hectic. Moreover, C.C. has also been participating in live videos with other stars 3 days ago. She is helping the newbies in the anime community by promoting them in live videos. She also has lectures in the Theatre Class at Ashford. She was packed. Thanks to makeup she looked fresh as always.

Sometimes, she would doze off during interview but Lelouch would tap her to wake her up. Suzaku would sometimes speak louder in answering questions to wake C.C. up.

At last, the interviews ended. Manager Sun ended with the announcement for the international fans to await for the next conference in Manila. The ten of them bid goodbye to each other. Ohgi and Xing-Ke went to Narita while Schneizel, Lloyd, and Cornelia booked a flight back to homeland. Kallen was staying for a vacation and Shirley said she wanted to go as well.

"Lulu! Would you like to explore Osaka with us?", Shirley invited.

"That'd be fun! Right, Lelouch?", Suzaku exclaimed. His energy never seem to fade.

Lelouch who was eyeing a C.C. who was booking a hotel nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll pack up and let's meet somewhere else."

Kallen, Suzaku, and Shirley cheered. "Let's just meet on this building's entrance since it will lead us to anywhere."

Kallen called C.C., "You too, C.C.!"

C.C. went from her phone to Kallen, "Okay, I'll rest for a bit. See you later. I'm going to the comfort room first."

"Okay! We'll go now! I'm so excited!", Shirley cheered as she bid C.C. goodbye.

Kallen and Shirley went to their hotel rooms to prepare their things and freshen up. Suzaku had relatives near the area so he headed on one of their ancestral homes.

"See ya, Lelouch! Not going home yet?", Suzaku asked Lelouch who was still typing something on his mobile.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for a place.", Lelouch replied.

"You can stay with the Kururugi's", he offered.

"No way.", he chuckled softly. "I don't want to spoil your reunion.", he honestly explained.

Suzaku smiled, "Okay, then. Text you later."

Suzaku left shortly and drove his car to their place.

C.C. who just got back from the rest room was shocked to see Lelouchs still there.

"Yes? Why are you still here?", she asked and grabbed her small handbag.

"A witch could get sick, huh?"

C.C. smirked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch approached her, "You don't have to pretend. The cameras are gone. I know your knees are giving up."

He lightly pushed C.C. who immediately got outbalanced. She finally stopped holding her short and quick breaths, hiding her baggy eyes by pretending to be jolly, and her tired legs. Lelouch quickly grabbed her so that she doesn't fall to the ground.

"This is just a little fever.", she explained as she clung on Lelouch's sleeves so she won't fall.

"Yeah.", he said as he walked with her to his car. "This schedule should be basic for us. Considering you're a witch, how can you be so sick."

"Shut up. Where are we going?", she asked.

"Hotel. I called a doctor. He's on his way there.", he explained while he opens the car door for C.C.

"No need to play nice.", C.C. replied. "There are no cameras."

"Yes, yes. Just get in the car.", Lelouch told the doubtful C.C. who only thinks he is doing this for the sake of their fans.

"You're being overly kind. It's creepy.", she teased using the little strength she has.

"Be quiet you weak witch. I don't want to be held accountable if you die.", he sarcastically bickered.

The drive lasted for 30 minutes. Then, they arrived in Lelouch's hotel room. They waited for the doctor to arrive. However, the doctor got into a minor vehicular accident that got him injured as well.

"Wow. This is incredible. I think the doctors avoid witches now.", Lelouch unnecessarily mentioned after receiving a call from the doctor.

C.C. was just sitting on the couch and drinking water while he was talking. He gave her his long white polo which was way better than what she was wearing. She also had white pajamas on.

"I just need sleep.", she stated. "You can go-

"Eat first.", he interrupted. "I'll make a soup."

"Just buy at the soup store.", she replied.

Lelouch grinned, "Is that a Code Ment reference?"

He then made a warm soup for C.C. and fed her since she was to weak to hold a spoon. This event is not new to them. They are unnecessarily caring for each other but not to the extent of being lovers. Maybe, it was just the time they spent together in Code Geass that brought them closer.

"My soup is still better.", she commented.

"Whatever. You're so old you are better in almost anything.", he replied with a Code Geass witch reference.

"Hmph. Of course, I am C.C.", she lightly smiled.

"But, you suck at being healthy", he added while feeding her the last spoon of the warm soup. "You can go to sleep. Use my bed."

"Sure?", she asked.

"Don't worry. I have no lewd intentions towards you.", he replied. "I'll sleep here on the couch."

C.C. stood from her sitting position and was about to walk towards the bed when she almost fell to her knees. Lelouch was shocked and quickly held her shoulders. She was now leaning on his chest and Lelouch was holding her warm (feverish) shoulders. She was heavingly breathing for air and strength. Lelouch noticed this, of course.

"Hey. Can you stand?", he asked.

"Yes.", she quickly answered.

"Honestly?", he inquired again while gently shaking her shoulders.

"Uhm."

"What?"

"Actually, no.", C.C. finally admitted. Her legs were the most tired in her entire body.

"I'll carry you.", he offered and started to hold her waist so he can carry the sick witch.

"It's fine.", she insisted.

"Stop being so stubborn unless you want to sleep on the floor.", he somewhat angrily replied with emphasis on his first four words.

He then carried her princesss-style to the bed and gently placed her on the bed and stretched her legs to the end of the bed. After that, he guided her upper body and her head towards the pillow. He remained still as he held her. C.C., who thought Lelouch was gonna release her, immediately closed her eyes in attempt to sleep.

Lelouch unknowingly stopped and stared at her beautiful face: white and flushed due to her fever. Her lashes glowing too. She was pretty even in her sick state.

"Lelouch?", C.C. asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

He was still mesmerized at her beauty and was frozen in that moment.

On the other hand, C.C. was able to look at his pretty face too. She long knew he was an exceptional man. But, she was too busy to care about love or something like that. She blushed upon seeing his beautiful gaze at her. It was well-hidden by her flushed and feverish face. Lelouch started to move his arms which made C.C. feel relieved since she would no longer blush. But, the black prince started to bring his right hand to her hair and softly comb through her locks.

This is bad. She was blushing even more. Had she been in a normal condition, she'd be like a tomato now. She had no idea what Lelouch was up to. She does not even know if Lelouch knew what he was up to.

Lelouch was so amazed at this beautiful witch that he started to comb her hair and shortly after, cupped her face. He then gazed at her soft lips and felt the need to press his lips against hers.

C.C. saw Lelouch going near her face and eyeing her lips. Then, he closed his eyes as he went to kiss her, almost. C.C. suddenly blurted out

"Kallen! Kallen and Shirley, and Suzaku are waiting for you.", she stated, out of the blue.

Lelouch finally snapped out of his uncool act. He finally noticed what he was about to do.

_Was I going for a kiss? What in the world?_

His thought were rambled but he needed to respond to C.C.

"Y-yes. We were gonna meet there.", Lelouch replied so uncooly as he slowly removed his hands from her back and her face.

"Yes. I'm feeling better now. You can go.", she lied with her usual monotonous voice.

Lelouch sat down beside the bed, "I'll go after you go to sleep."

"I'm not Nunnally.", she replied.

"Of course, you're a witch.", he smirked.

"And you're a demon.", she teased back.

Lelouch smiled finally cooling his head. "Good night, witch."

C.C. closed her eyes, "Good night, Lelouch."

* * *

During the next day, C.C. woke up feeling better. She only needed a rest to restore her energy. And perhaps, some soup and a caring guardian. She was now ready for another hectic schedule. She woke up earlier than Lelouch who was still sleeping on the couch. She decided to cook some food for the two of them.

Lelouch woke up at the smell of the milk C.C. was preparing. When he got up, he saw the table with a lot of food and C.C. carrying a pitcher of milk.

"I made us of whatever was here.", C.C. commented.

"Good morning. Feeling better?", he asked as he yawned.

"Yes.", she replied. "The table is set. Let's eat. You must've been tired from your Osaka tour with the rest yesterday."

Lelouch never went there. He was too busy checking on C.C. every hour for she was mumbling things on her sleep and her unstable fever too was worrying him.

"I got tired I fell asleep and forgot about the tour.", Lelouch answered as he showed Suzaku and Shirley's calls and texts for him.

"Make sure to apologize properly.", C.C. advised.

Lelouch went to the dining table to eat. The both of them ate the delicious breakfast served by C.C.

"What's your sched for today?", she asked.

"I'm heading to Manila in advance.", he replied. "You?"

"I have a photoshoot with CLAMP this morning then I'll go to Manila after.", she said.

"Imagine going to a photoshoot with a fever.", he teased.

"Hey! I'm fine now.", she replied. "T-thanks, by the way."

"Woah. I can't hear you.", Lelouch teased once more.

"You're a deaf demon, then.", she fought back.

"Is that how you say your gratitude?", he got back at her.

He won. For the first time.

The usual kuudere C.C. became an little tsundere-ish.

She shyly replied while remembering his efforts for her and something that nearly happened last night, "T-thanks."

* * *

Author's Note

Hey everyone!

This is my first author's note. I hope you're enjoying this fic. This is light, funny, and sometimes can be romantic. But, I'm a LelouchxC.C. fan for sure! I'm sorry for the grammar and typo errors since I'm just returning from the busy days of high school.

Thanks for reading! Arigato! 😚


	6. Just Don't

"Lulu! Do I look good already?", Shirley asked as she fixed her long green dress.

"Yes. Hurry, we're heading to Ashford Academy for a fans club meeting.", he replied.

Rivalz fixed his Ashford uniform as well. "And why do we have to tag along in your ShirLulu club fanmeeting?"

Milly shouted, "The price of friendship!"

"Of course, we'll be spilling the beans later.", she also added.

* * *

Today, Lelouch, Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz were heading to the ShirLulu fanmeeting. They travelled for three hours and finally arrived at Ashford Academy where thousands of fans were waiting. The entire club house was filled and some fans were even waiting outside and willing to listen through the speakers.

The main stars of the event, Lelouch and Shirley, went up the stage. Shirley was holding on to Lelouch's left arm as she waved to their fans.

She cleared her throat before saying her opening message, "Good morning, my dearest ShirLulu fans! It's so good to see you today. Lulu and I-

She stopped for a moment to hear the shrieks and yells of the crowd.

"Lulu and I are going to host an event that you will never forget in your life. Today, we will be playing the a crowd-based truth or dare!"

The crowd went wild once again.

Lelouch inserted, "Yes. In this game, we will be soliciting questions and dares from all of you and we have a coin here with a truth and dare side. First, we will flip the coin to choose whether it's truth or dare. Then, we will randomly pick a truth and a dare from your suggestions."

Fan: Anything, Lulu-kun?

Lelouch smiled, "Yes. Without filtering the questions but please keep it as safe as it can."

Fans: YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!

"Milly and Rivalz will also be here to asist us.", Shirley added.

Milly waved at the crowd, "Hey guys! The two of them will not work out without us so we deserve to be here!"

They laughed at her joke.

"I will be collecting your suggestions now. Please write them on a clean sheet of paper.", Rivalz said.

"In 30 minutes, we'll be back.", Shirley reminded before heading backstage to rest a little.

"Are we really pushing any questions or requests?", Lelouch nervously asked.

"Don't worry, Lulu. The fans are nice. They won't write anything stupid.", Shirley assured.

"Just a quick reminder. Manager Sun said no kisses during exclusive events. It might kill other ships. We don't want the ratings to go down because of sinking ships.", Milly teased while mocking Manager Sun's way of speaking.

"O-Of course we know that!", a flustered Shirley said. "That is the only exception."

"When you see that request, please give it to me so that I can magically hide it while they aren't looking.", Rivalz offered.

30 minutes has passed and the event continues!

Shirley, Lelouch, Milly, and Rivalz went back up the stage.

"Okay! Let's toss the coin!", Milly cheered and the crowd cheered along with her.

TRUTH!

Q: How many times do you see each other in a week?

Shirley: This is funny! Thank you to whoever sent this.

Lelouch: How many times you say?

Shirley: I think like twenty times.

The crowd shouted, "WHAT? TWENTY TIMES? HOW? WHY? WHERE?"

Lelouch: Haha, not really twenty. Calm down, everyone. It's like twice a day for morning events and group dinner at night. That's 12 times a week. Since our break is only on Sunday.

Shirley: Y-yes. We are busy like that. Next, please.

Coin toss! TRUTH!

Q: Who was your first kiss?

Shirley: OMG!

Milly: Ha! That's a good one.

Shirley: Is this on-cam or off-cam?

Fans: Off-cam!

Lelouch: Dearest fans, it's in our contract not to mention our personal details.

Crowd: Awwwwww!

Shirley: But, surely we can answer on-cam.

Crowd: Okay! Whoooo!

Shirley: Well, my first kiss on CG was Lelouch as seen on episode 12, I guess.

Lelouch: Same. It was her actually. It happened earlier than Kallen's and C.C.'s. It was to add some emotional element in the story.

Shirley: We only took the shot once because it was literally raining hard and we don't want to be sick.

Lelouch: Next, please.

Toss coin! DARE!

D: Hold each other's hand for the entire event.

Shirley blushed.

Lelouch was shocked and eyed Milly to ask if this was permissible.

Milly winked yes.

Lelouch: Okay. Shall we, Shirley?

Shirley's entire world crumbled into pieces and came back again and twisted and turned a hundred times and the butterflies in her stomach flew at the speed of light and circled like a strong tornado.

Shirley: S-sure.

Lelouch held Shirley's right hand and interlocked their fingers. Shirley was too happy to say any word.

Lelouch: Next, please. You're requests are astonishing, everyone.

Toss coin! TRUTH!

Q: Aside from Shirley, who do you think is the prettiest among CG girls?

Shirley: I think this question is just for Lulu.

Lelouch: Uhm, I think it's Nunnally.

Ha! That answer was predictable and safe for all fanbases and shippers.

Toss coin! DARE!

D: Sin song!

Milly whispered, "Just sing the usual."

Lelouch: Okay, we will sing Yume no Tsubasa.

Shirley: This song is dedicated to Suzaku and Euphie. They made a music video out of this. Check it out on YouTube. It's an amazing song.

Lelouch: Original song by Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Credits to the rightful owners.

Music intro plays. English version.

Lelouch: We came together from so far away.

You can never return to the days

of your childhood laughter.

Shirley: I love the world of your smiles,

I want to be by your side... only that.

I forgot how much love hurt.

Lelouch and Shirley: Time goes by,

Even though the stream of time changes us,

I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had

when I hold your hands.

Always, I am by your side.

Shirley: Because I even want to remember the sad times,

Leave a page in your map

for me to find my way.

Lelouch: That day, you believed in the wind that blows from the future.

Tomorrow will dance even higher for us...

Lelouch and Shirley: Time goes by,

Even though time passes, there are things that never change.

Because I can't reach it, because I want to find it,

I go to search for the wings of dreams,

Stay by my side, forever...

Shirley: soba ni iru yo zutto...

Lelouch: I will be by your side, forever...

Music outro fades.

Everybody was in tears after hearing the song. It was sad and happy at the same time. They liked the way how Shirley sang her parts, full of meaning and very realistic.

Later on, Shirley shed some tears as she felt the meaning of the song and how she can relate to the lyrics.

Lelouch offered a handkerchief to Shirley which earned a shriek from their fans.

"Thanks, Lulu.", she replied. _Idiot, he doesn't even know why I'm crying. He thinks it's just for show._

Milly: Okay! Let's get the show rolling! Right, guys!

Fans: YES!

Milly: Ready for another round?

Fans: YES! PLEASE!

Toss coin! TRUTH

Q: Considering that ShirLulu is really not the biggest ship in CG, how do you feel about this? Do you think we should still support you?

Lelouch: That's a serious one.

Shirley: You start, Lelouch.

Shirley allowed Lelouch to start because she was also curious as to how Lelouch thinks about their fandom.

Lelouch: Despite not being the biggest ship there is, I personally think that there is nothing wrong with supporting whoever characters you want, may it be me and Shirley or others. As long as you support and are happy with it, we will make sure to reciprocate the love you are giving us.

Just like Shirley guessed, it would be a professional answer. Straight from an actor's guide. He never knew that Shirley have always had feelings for him since their trainee days. Or maybe he knew, he just did not care. But, Shirley convinces herself that Lulu is just dense.

Shirley: I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for constantly supporting this small ship of ours in the CG universe. We will always be glad to reach out to you. Also, make sure to watch the Resurrection to see how Shirley's actions affected Lelouch's future.

Lelouch: Since this is the last request, I would like to say my deepest gratitude to everyone here. Please continue to love and support Code Geass.

Fans: *in tears*

Shirley: You will forever be in our hearts even when I become old.

Fans: WE LOVE YOU SHIRLEY! WE LOVE YOU LULU! WE LOVE SHIRLULU FOREVER!

The event finished at noon. The characters went for a group lunch by the restaurant for a very successful event. Afterwards, Shirley called for Lelouch in private. Milly and Rivalz went ahead since they still need to prepare for the Code Geass show: Ten Secret Tapes.

* * *

Shirley called Lelouch to a nearby park, "Lulu!"

Lelouch, who was on the phone, walked towards Shirley.

_Lelouch: Yes. I'll be there in a sec._

_C.C.: Hurry. I don't like cold pizza._

_Lelouch: Just don't wander anywhere. Wait there._

_C.C.: I'm not gonna believe you 'cause you're a liar._

_Lelouch: I'm not gonna deceive you over pizza. Since when has this been my responsibility?_

_C.C.: Bye!_

Lelouch kept his phone in his shirt pocket, "What is it, Shirley?"

"Who was that?", she nicely asked.

"It was just C.C. She's with Nunnally right now and they suddenly decided to get some pizza. Since Pizza Hut is stacked, they wanted me to buy some here and deliver it to them later.", a tired Lelouch answered.

Shirley awkwardly laughed, "Are you in a hurry? You can go now."

"No, it's fine. It's still early anyway. That witch was just exaggerating on them being so hungry they would eat the fish in the aquarium.", Lelouch sighed once more.

Shirley laughed, "It's nice to hear you talking normally again."

Lelouch just smiled.

"Earlier, during the event. Was that all for the fans?", she asked.

Lelouch eyebrows curled, "Why? Of course, our promotion goes first. We just gave them what they want."

Shirley gulped, "I- I-I, you know, for a long time, ..."

She stuttered, stopped, sighed, and gave up.

"What is it, Shirley? If there is something botheri-

"I LIKE YOU LULU!", she just shouted in front of the concerned Lelouch.

Silence.

Silence.

Wind.

Silence.

Shirley was about to cry when she heard no response from Lelouch.

"A-are you sure?", Lelouch finally replied.

This was an awkward confession response.

Shirley blushed in embarassment. "Yes, everything I've said and did with you was real. I've always liked you since we were trainees."

"I don't know what to say.", he stated.

"W-well, do you think I'm ugly?", she asked.

"No, of course.", he replied.

"Perhaps, you like someone else?", she asked again.

"No, I've been busy with everything that's happening because of the Resurrection.", he explained.

"Then, you don't have to answer now. I just wanted to say that to get it off my chest.", Shirley gently smiled.

She added, "I'll make you fall in love with me soon. You don't have to fake all our sweet scenes 'cause I won't do them anymore so that you won't feel awkward."

"What about the ShirLulu fans?", he asked.

"I'm sure they'll still appreciate us during regular press conferences.", she assured.

She smiled then she frowned which worried Lelouch.

"Just don't", she started to say, "Just don't reject me outright. Just give me a chance."

Lelouch did not want to hurt his close friend and the one who has always been supportive of his dreams. The person who gave him snacks during breaks and cheered their group when ratings went down.

Lelouch smiled, "Okay, Shirley."

Shirley smiled as a relief from the fear of outright rejection. She felt a glimmer of hope for their sweet romance to bloom. She just needed the right timing and ocassions to make Lelouch fall in love with her. She was exalted and inspired to reach Lelouch's heart.


	7. Secret Tape 5 Part 1

"HI EVERYONE! Welcome to another episode of the Code Geass Show! Haha! That was a long title!", Milly Ashford enthusiastically welcomed the audience and all the viewers.

"Today, we are going to have very special guests. And by special, I really mean special. It's really difficult to schedule an appointment with them since they are busy themselves with all the promotion and interviews.", she stated.

The audience were starting to wonder who these special guests are.

Milly giggled, "Are you excited?:

Everybody yelled, "Yes!"

Milly giggled once more, "You've seen them before and in many other events but they haven't made a special appearance here with just the two of them. Okay then! Help me welcome the stars themselves, our Witch and Warlock, King and Queen, Lelouch and C.C.!"

From the usual fancy door, Lelouch and C.C. entered the studio. Lelouch was wearing a white shirt underneath his black coat and black trousers. C.C. was wearing a cute red dress.

The audience were in awe upon seeing them and gave a standing ovation for their entrance.

"Any messages for your fans here?", Milly asked as the three of them sat.

Lelouch nodded, "Hello, everyone. I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. For the nth time, thank you for your unending support for me and for C.C. and the entire CG franchise."

"We would not be here without you.", C.C. added.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, LELOUCH-SAMA, C.C.-SAMA!", they shouted in unison.

Milly laughed, "Woah. They sure are hyped today."

"This program of yours is doing well.", C.C. commented.

"We also knew you had that hosting skills in you.", Lelouch complimented as well.

"Hey! Stop flattering me!", Milly said while laughing. "Anyway! Our segment for today will be- READING YOUTUBE COMMENTS ON Code Geass: LELOUCH OF THE RESURRECTION'S final scene."

WARNING: DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET OR EVEN ITS FINAL SCENE.

SPOILERS AHEAD. WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Milly had to show some warnings before the show went on. She doesn't want other fans to feel bad because of spoilers.

"Okay! You've been warned so let's now continue. We will be browsing through the video of Julius Kingsley at /v1j1eOrDMVU and reply some comments your fans have left for you.", she explained. "Would that be good?"

Lelouch and C.C. gave a thumbs up and replied with a loud, "Yes!"

"Let's get it on!", Milly announced.

Comment: From alebiel neys

_I found it interesting that in the beginning C.C. was always the one who carried their bags and Lelouch just walked in front of her. And then, by the end of the movie Lelouch (that ultra unathletic egomaniac) was the one who carried the bags and while holding C.C.'s hand, walking side by side. Subtle._

Milly laughed, "OMG!"

"Hey the unathletic part was unnecessary!", Lelouch replied while he laughed too.

"You were really unathletic you know. You got tired after running a few meters.", C.C. teased.

Milly laughed once more before she started, "Let's talk about the bag. I think that was a really heavy bag."

"It was not really heavy but it was heavy.", C.C. replied. "I carried it for like ten minutes in the movie."

"Oh. That must've been difficult.", Milly replied.

"Not really. If it's for everyone, nothing is difficult.", she answered.

Fans: AWEEE! WE LOVE YOU C.C.!

"I'm more worried about Lelouch carrying that bag.", C.C. joked.

"Hey!", Lelouch called while laughing. "Let's move on with the bag. At the end, I was already the one carrying the bag to show how I care about C.C. and for the viewers to see that there is something going on between the two."

Fans: What something?

Lelouch replied, "It's up to your imagination."

C.C. added, "I personally think that it was a good conclusion for Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship. It was not out of character and we got to see more emotional and human side to C.C."

Fan: Hey! How did her hands feel?!

The crowd bursted out laughing upon hearing this random question.

"Well, her hand was soft.", Lelouch answered while holding his tears of joy.

"His too.", C.C. replied.

Milly hysterically laughed like a seal with that question. She breathed in before proceeding to the next comment.

Comment: matsuriii

_I am watching this multiple times now. I find their bickering as lovers' quarrel._

"There's always a stubborness in Lelouch.", C.C. revealed. "You can't separate the word stubborn from Lelouch."

"Haha. Right, but there is selfishness in this woman.", Lelouch replied. "How can you just bring someone back to life and then leave them alone?"

Milly and the audience laughed again.

C.C. softly laughed, "I revived you so that you can have your life again, with your family and friends."

"I felt that C.C. needed to be more honest with her feelings. She was always keeping me away from her. She likes to blame herself for changing my fate with geass. I definitely approved when I initially read that Lelouch decided to go with C.C.", Lelouch explained.

"And what's with L.L.?", Milly asked.

"It was the Director's idea of indirect proposal of Lelouch to C.C.", Lelouch answered.

"Yes. Perhaps, the name L.L. would symbolize Lelouch living life like C.C. and them being partners forever.", C.C. elaborated.

"You know what? Your shippers definitely liked that!", Milly teased.

"Thank you for all the CluClu shippers out there.", C.C. said.

"Let's read the next one."

Comment: RIA Coeur Lunettes

_He did made her smile. _

"Awe. That's sweet.", Milly commented.

"I think I made that promise on CG R2 episode 15 at the Sword of Akasha.", Lelouch stated while looking at C.C.

"And, he did not lie. I've read that most people thought that was the only mistake in Zero Requiem. Everyone was now happy because of world peace but then C.C. was left alone.", C.C. commented. "However, Director surprised us with a movie that showed us how Lelouch fulfills his promise to C.C."

"Does he also make you smile off-cam?", Milly asked out of curiosity.

Both of them laughed and the audience teased them.

"Hey, that's not legal.", Lelouch defended.

C.C. nodded.

"It's just a question. Right guys?", the unbeatable Milly probed while asking for the crowd's support.

FANS: YES, PRES MILLY!

"So? What's the answer? Come on. Give us a little sneak peek in your personal life.", she requested.

Lelouch shyly smiled before answering, "We do spend a lot of time together."

Fans: WHAT!

"If we happen to see each other in events and promotions, we just go and eat outside or play in the arcade when we have spare time.", Lelouch continued.

"But that's just like 3 times a week since we are busy. Don't worry CG's got you CluClu moments you shouldn't miss.", C.C. explained and endorsed CG at the same time to change the topic.

"Anything else?", Milly prompted.

"My mother would sometimes invite her for dinner during holidays since she lives alone in her condo unit.", Lelouch added.

"Above anyone else, Marianne is the ultimate CluClu shipper.", C.C. revealed.

"You hear that, everyone? So you may now change your club's president to Marianne Vi Britannia.", Milly shared and playfully winked. "Let's see the next one."

Comment: L.L

_We are still the best couple since 2006._

"Yes. And it all happened because of our fans around the world.", Lelouch said.

C.C. nodded, "Thank you for the support since day 1. All of our awards are because of you."

They both gave a sweet smile.

"That ends our interview with the witch and warlock. Thank you for the comments you've given and please do continue watch our movie and support CG. Now, let's proceed to the 5th secret tape. Lelouch please pick a folder.", Milly stated as she held her laptop.

"I'll choose this.", Lelouch clicked and a video from 5 years ago played.

* * *

Thank you for reading my humble work! -All the love, GeassChancellor


	8. Secret Tape 5 Part 2

Five Years Ago

Ten young men and women gathered in SUNRISE to become trainees for a new anime series. For now, it remains untitled but the plot's almost done. The strict disciplinarian manager Sun will be training these teens to be unleash their potentials in the acting industry.

"Hey Brits, come meet the Japanese teens.", Manager Sun called as he directed five young Britannians to Suzaku and Kaguya, the only Japanese in-training youngsters.

"Hi.", a young Lelouch said. He was passive and stoic.

"Nice to meet you.", Kallen greeted.

"I'm Gino.", a carefree blonde man followed.

"Hello, I'm Nunnally.", a cute small girl introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm C.C.", a green-haired girl introduced next.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Kururugi Suzaku desu.", Suzaku greeted to be followed by a courteous bow.

"Sumeragi Kaguya-chan desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.", Suzaku's cousin followed in the introductions.

Manager Sun intentionally stomp his foot, "First! Work on your language. I don't want to hear you talking to each other in two languages. If you start talking in English, keep it 'til the end of the conversation. The same goes with Japanese. I don't want to hear some sorry-masen or gomena-sorry from you."

They suddenly felt a chilld down their spine upon hearing Manager Sun's mini-speech.

After that, they took a bilingual test to see if they were good for the roles since their first draft of the new anime was to involve both English and Japanese. Luckily, they all passed. Kallen got the highest score.

Next was a test of strength. They all needed to show some real offense and defense style. Kallen showed a judo move. Nunnally demonstrated a little of what she learned from arnis. C.C. showed a roundhouse kick. Suzaku was an expert in any Japanese martial arts. Gino was good in mixed martial arts. Kaguya knew little moves from Suzaku. Lelouch just copied what Nunnally did. All of them were able to pass again. Lelouch barely did but was still included. Manager Sun sees something in Lelouch that Marianne saw as well.

After that was an arcade game. They should be able to control a robot and kill all the enemies by using the available weapons and limited ammunitions. They were all good at it except for Nunnally and Kaguya. This is probably why they got milder casting in CG. They were not fit for piloting knightmares. Among others, Kallen, Suzaku, and Gino excelled.

Last one was the IQ test. Lelouch easily topped this one, followed by C.C. He got one mistake and that item was about the number of victims during the first world war. Difficult, indeed.

They were given a short break after a while but they should spend it getting to know each other while eating.

C.C. opened the boxes of pepperoni and Hawaiian pizza sponsored by Pizza Hut. Then, they ate silently in there own areas. They were not close yet. Kallen ate near the mirror. Suzaku and Kaguya were seated near the door. C.C. was just there beside the pizzas. Lelouch and Nunnally were chatting together. Gino was the only one roaming around and speaking to each of them. He asked about their background and hobbies and such until everyone formed a circle around him and indirectly spoke with each other. They laughed sometimes, followed by an awkward silence due to them being just strangers. The talking went on and on until Suzaku asked Nunnally to come with him

"Nunnally!", he called.

The sweet girl smiled, "Yes, uhm, Suzuku-kun?"

Suzaku chuckled, "It's Suzaku."

She laughed in return, "Oh! I'm sorry. Yes? What is it, Suzaku-kun?"

"Will you please come here for a minute? My cou-

Suzaku was stopped by Lelouch who called Nunnally's attention.

"Nunnally, look more pizza.", he called.

"Hey! I was talking to her.", Suzaku yelled.

Lelouch raised a brow, "Excuse me? She told me she'd like more pizza."

Suzaku stood up, "You're not making any sense."

"Oh yeah? Weren't you just hitting on my sister?", Lelouch finally asked, revealing the reason for his hot temper.

"I wasn't. Didn't Manager Sun say to keep you personal relationships 'personal'?", he bluntly said.

"And it's just wrong for you to be hitting on her.", he insisted his claim.

"I wasn't!", Suzaku angrily replied.

"Then, what? You stupid-

Before Lelouch could even finish his sentence, Suzaku landed a good punch on his handsome face. Lelouch, although being the weaker one, sought revenge and gave him a light punch. And their boxing match started.

"Hey! Guys!", Gino called and went in between the two to stop them but only to be shoved away.

"Yes! A brawl!", Kallen cheered. "I'm betting three slices of pizza on Suzaku."

Kaguya and Nunnally looked worried and stared at each other uttering only, "What should we do?"

C.C. was busy munching some pizza and ignored the kid's fight. "Career is life but Pizza is lifer." It was her eighth slice.

The battle continued and Kallen cheered at every landed punch and kick. Suzaku was overwhelming. All of his punches were on point and strong. Lelouch was always on the ground but he stood up and tried, only to fail. Gino tried to stop them again but he was thrown away by the hot-headed boys. Everything was noisy and nasty until a raging manager Sun came with a you-got-this-coming-you-aggresive-monsters look on his face. He brought the boys to the next room and gave them a very lengthy speech. He also made sure they were able to clarify things before heading out.

Okay, here's what happened. Suzaku was only calling Nunnally because Kaguya wanted to talk to her but was too shy. Issue clarified. He wasn't hitting on Nunnally. Lelouch, on the other hand, being an overprotective brother, misunderstood this. He apologized for his wrong interpretation and Suzaku apologized for beating the hell out of him. They also promised not to do this again in front of Manager Sun or else there will be serious consequences.

Suzaku had no serious damage so he and the rest just continued with training on facial expressions while Lelouch was brought to the infirmary.

A familiar-faced green-haired doctor was waiting in the infirmary. She smelled of pizza.

"Hey, aren't you C.C.?", he immediately asked.

"Woah. You found out.", C.C. was shocked.

"You aren't even hiding.", he boldly said. "Seriously, aren't we in the same age?"

C.C. sighed as she took the necessary materials and bandages from the cabinet. "I'm younger, I guess."

Lelouch sat down the chair, "Really? It seems you're a doctor here."

"What? You're letting me treat you and you aren't even sure if I'm a legit doctor?", she asked.

"I have no choice.", he replied.

"This boy.", she annoyingly whispered to herself. "I happen to be a so-called child genius so they had me take medicine when I was thirteen and now I'm a full-fledged doctor."

"Yet, you're acting?"

"You have too many questions.", she commented. "It was suggested by my close friend Marianne. Yes, your mom. I told her that I was getting bored and then she just lead me here."

"Oh.", was all he could say as he was enduring the pain of the treatment.

"I may seem to behave older but we're actually almost in the same age. I just had different stages in life." she said.

The two of them were just quiet as C.C. finished the bandages.

"Woah. He beat you hard.", she stated.

Lelouch sighed, "You didn't even try to stop us. Some doctor you are."

C.C. smirked, "First, I already left my job as a doctor. Second, you don't need to be a doctor to tend some minor bruises and wounds. More importanly, I was busy eating pizza."

Lelouch sighed, "That's sad. You will never marry someone with that lifestlye. I'd wonder why anyone would go after you."

C.C. hit Lelouch's head, "You talk too much. Shut up or I'll tell Marianne about your little brawl earlier."

Lelouch sighed again, "Witch."

He then went back to the mansion to continue training. His bruises and wounds are gonna take at least a week to heal.

Poor, Little Lelouch


	9. Secret Tape 6

"Lelouch! Where's the shampoo?", C.C. yelled so loud she woke both Lelouch and Suzaku.

Lelouch and Suzaku jumped out of their beds. Suzaku scratched his head, "C.C., haven't you been told that we will be recorded for the whole day?"

Lelouch sighed then faced the camera, "Good morning, everyone. I'm Lelouch with Suzaku and C.C. Today, our Director requested that our entire day be recorded for the fans."

"The three of us live in this big house given to us by the Director. Since most of the R2 scenes involved us, he decided to give as a permanent house so we'll always be a call away.", Suzaku explained.

"And toda-"

Lelouch was stopped by another yell from C.C.

"Hey! You two didn't answer me at all!", a fresh-from-bath towel-wrapped C.C. entered the bedroom.

"Say 'Hi' to the cam.", Suzaku said.

"This bread roll is C.C. She actually took a bath after 3 days. Amazing.", Lelouch revealed and gave three slow claps.

Suzaku laughed, "Hey! It's recording!"

C.C. then threw a huge pillow to the camera, "I'm gonna get dressed."

C.C. tilted the camera to a proper angle, "Hey, everyone. I apologize for that weirdness earlier. I take a bath everyday, FYI."

"Liar.", the boys commented.

C.C. sighed, "Okay. Today you are going to see how we live our nonbusy days. Most of the time we just clean the house."

"More appropriately, Lelouch cleans the house.", Lelouch butted in.

C.C. chose to ignore him. "We also tend the garden outside."

Suzaku secretly raised his arm and signalled I-do-all-the-garden-work.

C.C. cleared her throat before proceeding. "During break, we usually have visitors coming over, especially Euphemia."

C.C. deliberately emphasized the name of Suzaku's crush.

Lelouch teased Suzaku as well.

"Stop it. You're making me blush, guys.", Suzaku replied.

"Haha!.", C.C. said. "Anyway, we just spend our day talking, memorizing some lines, or simply eating pizza."

Lelouch quickly stole the camera, "If smell could only be recorded, you'll find out our room definitely smells like pizza."

C.C. stole back the camera and brought it at a higher angle, "If you can notice, Lelouch's papers are all over the place."

"Hey! You placed them in front of the window, witch", he bickered.

C.C. whispered and giggled, "It's an alibi, guys."

She continued exploring the room, "Suzaku's laundry are stacked by the closet."

Suzaku decided to get revenge and recorded all of C.C.'s used clothes discarded behind her bed and revealed the boxes of pizza underneath.

"Suzaku! You idiot!", she shouted as she chased Suzaku who threw the camera to Lelouch.

"I'm the only human here.", he mentioned as he faced the camera. "I wouldn't be shocked if a snake appears under their beds. For now, I'll be placing this camera by the table so that we could clean our room."

They cleaned their room.

Actually, Lelouch cleaned their room while Suzaku and C.C. packed all their garbage and placed their dirty laundry downstairs. When the two got back, they brought ten boxes of pizza and five bottles of cola, ready to make another wave of mess. They were just in time for snacks. Lelouch had just finished cleaning the room. He sighed upon hearing a bottle of cola pop. Let the mess begin.

While they were eating, C.C. blurted out that Euphie was coming over. Suzaku immediately stood up to get a change of clothes.

"Go, white knight. Make some moves.", C.C. teased.

"You sound like an old man.", Lelouch commented.

"At least, I don't look like one.", she answered.

"Do I look like one?", he asked.

"No, your highness. You look pretty.", she replied as she ate another slice and opened another box of pizza.

"Aren't you afraid of getting fat?", Lelouch annoyingly asked.

"No.", C.C. just removed her shirt there and then revealing her white strap top. "Look my tummy's still flat."

Lelouch sighed, "Have some decency, will you?"

C.C. ignored the guy and grabbed the script.

"In all my life I've never met a man like you.", C.C. read.

"What? You just read that now? We're shooting that tomorrow.", Lelouch asked.

"Hmm. Are we supposed to kiss in this scene?", C.C. asked which made Lelouch throw away the cola he just drank.

"N-no! It's in the middle of a war.", Lelouch explained.

"Oh. If we kiss, that'd be the third time in the series plus two in the movie.", she stated.

"It's embarassing, you know.", he replied.

C.C. laughed, "Haha! We had to request the director to take the shot just once because you were too shy to do it."

"Of course!", he defended while blushing. "That includes Shirley's and Kallen's scene."

Suzaku yelled from the dressing room, "Lelouch gets all the nice girls!"

C.C. smirked, "Let's talk about Shirley's kiss. Was it really just an act?"

"Shut up, witch. Of course!", Lelouch defended once again. He had no obligation to defend himself but he just didn't want this witch to get ahead of herself.

C.C. grinned as she ate another slice of pizza.

Lelouch started to remember something and suddenly laughed, "You smelled like pizza during that episode!"

C.C. bursted out laughing too, "I did? Omg hahaha! I must've eaten too much."

"Guys, Euphie's here.", Suzaku announced.

And the camera's battery died.

* * *

"That ends our sixth secret tape for this episode. Thank you for watching and also thanks a lot to Princess Euphemia and Suzaku for spending your time here today.", Milly happily said.

"It's a pleasure.", Suzaku replied.

"Thank you to you too, Ms. Milly!", Euphie expressed her gratitude as well.

* * *

_**BREAKING NEWS: Code Geass Concert Tickets Now Available**_!


	10. Holiday Night

"Milly-chan! Gimme some beer!", Gino yelled as he drank the last drop of beer in his glass.

Milly and the youngsters decided to hold a mini-reunion and summer party before things get a little bit busy for the upcoming Code Geass Concert. That's gonna be tough for sure.

They stayed in one the Weinberg's exclusive white sand beach resorts. In addition to the two, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, Rivalz, and Euphie was there. Nina was busy with engineering work with Lloyd and Cecile back in Britannia so that they can upgrade more features for CG's knightmare models. The younger ones were attending theater lessons and so were left in Sunrise. They went to the resort by 5:00 pm and started hanging out and eating by 6:00 pm. It has been three hours since then. Milly, C.C., Kallen, and Gino has been drinking beer and eating some chips while laughing about funny memories they had during tapings. Euphie and Shirley were cooking more food and grilling some meat. Lelouch was scanning through the flow of the Code Geass Concert. Being the main star, he can't afford to make mistakes. Suzaku would go from one place to another to help out. Rivalz was just there waiting for Milly to pass out.

"Oh! I love when you call me Señorita~", a drunk Kallen started to sing.

"Lalala~ Lalala~ La la la!~", Gino mumbled.

Milly brought another case. "Let's get wasted!"

The four drinking buddies cheered in unison.

Lelouch, worried, warned them not to go over the top 'cause they'll regret the hangover the next day.

"Here's the food!", Shirley announced as she and Euphie placed them on the table. Suzaku gave them a hand, as well.

"Thanks, Suzaku.", Euphie said.

"Sure!", he replied.

Both of them liked each other. But, both of them were shy to make the first move.

Milly threw an arm around Euphie's neck. "I'd marry you right away. Wahaha!"

Gino did the same, "Me too!",

Suzaku jokingly shoved Gino away, "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

And thr group laughed.

Shirley offered Lelouch some food to eat while he was busy with the concert info.

"Thanks.", he said, making Shirley blush.

"Of course. Just tell me when you need anything else.", she assured, noticeably happy for being noticed by Lelouch.

Later on, C.C. started to puke some food she had eaten.

Gino, Kallen, and Milly started to laugh. "One down!"

C.C. laughed as well as she wipes vomit from her mouth. Kallen gave her a towel.

These two have been close ever since R2. Kallen has been C.C.'s closest friend next to Lelouch. They're like sisters now.

Suzaku went inside to get his guitar so they can sing over some good songs.

"Yey! It's singing time.", Shirley cheered.

They formed a cirlce around the bonfire.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in_", Suzaku started to softly sing as he strummed the guitar.

Then, he looked at Euphemia's eyes and continued to sing, "_But, I can't help falling in love with you_"

Milly and the drunkards yelped at his sweet gesture for Euphie.

"Hey, let's take turns singing.", Suzaku suggested to which everyone agreed.

_Shall I stay? _

Shirley started to sing the next part.

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

As she finished the lyrics, she glanced at Lelouch who was eating grilled meat.

Milly winked at Shirley's brave act. Rivalz grinne and shouted, "Lelouch! You're next!"

Lelouch nodded as he swallowed the last piece of meat on his plate.

He sang, "_Like a river flows surely to the sea_"

Gino followed, "_Darling so it goes_"

Kallen, one of the drunk circle, came next. "_Some things are meant to be_"

Suzaku sang next, "_Take my hand, take my whole life too_"

Suzaku was about to sing the next line when Euphie suddenly decided to sing with him.

With sweetness in the air, they softly sang, "_For I can't help falling in love with you_"

C.C., who was sitting near Suzaku, time to sing came.

With all her strength, she recited, "Like a river flo-", and barfed once more.

Milly shouted and laughed, "The river flowed!"

The crowd laughed at C.C.'s unexpected act. Some of the puke got on Suzaku's guitar but just small ones. C.C. honestly apologized and her apology was accepted.

"It's fine, C.C. I'm just gonna clean this back in the hotel.", Suzaku said to the group. "I'll be back later."

"I'm coming with you.", Euphie shyly said.

The two went inside to clean the guitar.

Meanwhile, the group continued what they were doing.

"C.C., that's enough beer.", Lelouch warned.

C.C. whined, "Oh, shut up. I can take more."

Milly and Gino cheered at C.C.'s bravery. Kallen, on the other hand, passed out.

An annoyed Lelouch stood up and dragged C.C. away.

"Back to your room.", he commanded but with concern in his voice.

C.C. fought back by hitting his arm lightly, "Hey! Hey! You're not my mom."

But, a scrawny Lelouch was way stronger than an almost passed out C.C.

He placed C.C.'s arm on his shoulders to assist her.

"Lulu!", Shirley called.

"Yes?", he replied turning his head.

"I want to say something, uhm, later, after you escort C.C. to her room.", Shirley explained.

Lelouch nodded and walked away.

Back in the bonfire, Rivalz and Milly passed out after Kallen. Gino, the survivor, decided to sleep beside Kallen. He wrapped his arms around Kallen's waist. Sly, rich, man. Too bad Kallen was too dense to notice Gino's feelings, much like how Milly doesn't recognize Rivalz's too.

Meanwhile, Suzaku who was in his room, cleaned his guitar.

"I wonder if the drunk circle is still alive.", he said to break the silence between him and Euphie.

Euphie chuckled at his statement, "Is that guitar fine? Were there no problems?"

Suzaku nodded as he inspected the guitar, "I think not."

He started to strum to the tune of Can't Help Falling In Love.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in"_

He remembered what he did earlier and stared at Euphie once more.

"_But I can't help falling in love with you"_

Euphie blushed and looked away.

Suzaku looked away, too.

"D-don't stare at me like that.", she said while blushing.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it.", Suzaku admitted while scratching the back of his head. "I won't do it again."

"No!", Euphie unexpectedly blurted out.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Suzaku asked.

"Oh- it's nothing.", she laughed to dismiss the topic.

"Okay, let's head back.", Suzaku smiled as he placed the guitar beside his bed, turning his back from Euphie.

All of a sudden, Euphie grabbed Suzaku's arms and lowered his head for a surprise kiss.

Suzaku, eyes-wide, could not believe what is happening. His long time crush and work partner. Here. And now. Kissing him.

Euphemia pulled away, clearly embarassed, "Suzaku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Suzaku stared once more, with his cute brown eyes.

"I love you.", he said.

Euphie blushed more and lowered her head. "Me too. Ever since I saw you in the-

Suzaku kissed her and pinned her to the wall whispering once more, "I love you."

Euphie returned the kiss, making it deeper and parted away for a while, "I love you, too."

They started kissing once more. Sweet and passionate. A kind of kiss that has been waiting for too long. Waiting for the right time. Euphie brushed her hands over Suzaku's hair as he placed his hands on her waist. They pulled away to catch some air.

"I like that.", Euphie shyly complimented.

"Let's go to sleep with the others.", he replied.

Euphie pouted.

Suzaku smiled at her cuteness. "Princess.", he said. "You are driving me crazy. I want more of you, honestly. However, I'll reserve it for later. Let's take it slow."

Euphie's thoughts made her even crazier and blushed in embarassment, "Y-yes, of course."

They kissed once more before heading out. Finally, one ship sailed.

On the other hand, Lelouch was still bringing the wasted witch to her room.

"L-lelouksh", she mumbled.

"What? If you need something, at least say my name right.", he bickered. "We're in your room."

He gently dragged C.C. to her bed.

"Go to sleep witch."

As Lelouch was about to leave the room, C.C. went from behind and hugged Lelouch.

Lelouch was taken aback by this out of character gesture. "What is it?"

C.C. breathed in and out drawing some strength. "Wa-

Before she could say another word, she barfed once more on Lelouch's clothes leaving the man soiled.

"Hey!", he shouted as he felt the sticky chyme on his back.

C.C. apologized again.

"Fine. It can't be helped. You drank too much.", he replied. It's a good thing that Lelouch was such a gentleman.

C.C. smiled that made Lelouch blush but, C.C. was too drunk to see that.

"What do you need?", he asked.

"Water, please.", C.C. replied.

He gave her a glass of water. After that, C.C. fell flat on her bed. Her hair scattered and messy on her face.

Lelouch, thinking that the her hair could strangle hair, parted her hair and placed them on the sides of her shoulders. "Seriously, this girl is a mess. It's pitiful for any guy who likes her."

_Ring! Ring!_

Lelouch's phone rang. It was Shirley

S: Lulu!

L: I'm sorry. Things went crazy.

S: Why? Did something happen to you?

L: Oh, nothing. Anyway, it's late and cold out there. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?

S: Okay. Suzaku and Euphie are here to bring the drunkards to their rooms.

L: I'll try to catch up later.

S: Where are you going?

L: Just the shower. I feel so sticky right now.

S: Eh? What happened?

L: C.C. barfed on me. Goodness gracious.

S: Eh? Poor you. Please get cleaned right away.

L: Yes, I will.

S: Good night, Lulu.

L: Good night.

After that, he went to his room and took a bath.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**OMG! Thank you for reading my work everyone! 😊 Your reviews inspire me to write more. I love you all! ❤**


	11. Secret Tape 7

Collection of Season 1 BTS

**BTS #1**

The characters involved were made to gather in the set to get ready with their makeup and outfits. Shooting for episode 1 starts in 30 minutes.

Lelouch, C.C., and Suzaku went to the makeup room after wearing the appropriate attire for their first meeting scenes. C.C. changed from her blue yukata to her white, strapped straightjacket. The makeup artist also retouched her with powder. She was humming a little song at that time.

"..._And this story is mine, and this moment is mine. Can I steal your pain and shed it away? To amend this pain to avoid this pain. Can I share this pain and keep away? Lalalalalalala. To the day in my new era. Lalalalalalala. To the day in my dreaming land._", she sang softly as she combed through her smooth hair.

"What's that song?", Lelouch, who was busy going through the script, asked.

C.C. turned to face him."Hm? I overheard this song in the music studio. I guess it's one of our OSTs for Code Geass."

"You sang it nicely.", Lelouch complimented, without turning his head to face her.

"I didn't know you had such a good voice.", Suzaku added.

C.C. just smiled then continued singing. "Oh, thanks."

Now, C.C. is being placed inside the capsule/supposedly poison gas.

She was strapped using her usual white outfit. Its belts were wrapped around her arms and legs. She was to be carried by two others into the capsule.

"I don't think I'll fit easily in that small capsule.", C.C. joked. The extras lifted her by the arms and legs. Suzaku and Lelouch were just watching and waiting for their queue. The extras were having a hard time positioning C.C. in the capsule and were turning her in different directions.

"It's kinda dizzy.", C.C. commented as she laughed.

"Careful, please.", Lelouch told the two extras after observing their somewhat careless way of carrying C.C. "How about you place her legs first, instead of her whole body immediately?"

The extras did just that and successfully placed C.C. in that cramped capsule.

C.C. peeked from the inside and jokingly said, "Help, help."

Suzaku laughed as he replied using one of his dialogues in that scene, "Is this the poison?"

"Yes, sadly she is.", Lelouch sarcastically remarked. As a revenge, C.C. splashed some water to his face.

Director: Are we clear now?

The three replied with a yes.

**BTS #2**

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, die!", the demon uttered before the Britannian soldiers who cornered him and C.C. After that, these soldiers killed themselves.

"3,2,1, and cut!", Director-san announced.

Suzaku chuckled, "That was a cool one, Lelouch."

Lelouch wiped away some of the blood that got on his face. "Thanks, man."

C.C. slowly stood up from her laying position as she was shot during that scene. She also complimented the way Lelouch delivered those awesome lines.

That was the last part of the first episode and everybody was given a break for touch-ups and practice purposes.

The staff gave Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. jackets to protect their clothes. They were also given snacks.

"Hey, Lelouch. We still need to go upstairs for the recording of the narrations.", C.C. reminded.

Lelouch nodded as he massaged his forearm that was recently kicked by Suzaku during that scene.

"Your weak bones must've hurt.", C.C. teased. "And, hey! You pushed me too hard earlier."

Lelouch chuckled, "On purpose, witch. I was just holding my laughter."

C.C. hit his already worn out arms, "Bad demon!"

Lelouch yelped in pain. "Ouch, witch."

"Hey guys! Say hi to the camera!", Shirley waved as she focused the lens on the three.

"Heeeey!", Suzaku said. "I'm Suzaku, a Japanese but I enlisted as an honorary Britannian. Please do watch Code Geass."

"He's also got this sick move called the Spinzaku.", Lelouch commented. "I'm the first victim."

The bunch laughed together at Lelouch's remark.

"Hi, I'm C.C., a mysterious girl who came into Lelouch's life.", C.C. introduced.

Lelouch whispered, "She just appeared so that I can sponsor her with pizza."

C.C. jokingly shoved Lelouch's back and defended, "Without me, this guy won't have powers."

"You introduce yourself too.", Suzaku told Shirley and he took the camera from her.

"Hey! I'm Shirley Fenette, one of Lelouch's classmates and friend.", she cheerfully said.

"He likes Lelouch!", Milly, who was retouching her makeup, suddenly yelled making Shirley blush.

"Y-yes! My character likes Lelouch in Code Geass.", she nervously clarified and gave Milly the death glare.

**BTS #3**

"How do make those paper cranes, Sayoko-san?", Nunnally asked.

"It's easy. You just do this, then this." Sayoko demonstrated how to make the paper cranes for it was necessary for the episode tonight when C.C. and Lelouch finally meets.

She was teaching both Nunnally and C.C. who will both be folding cranes in episode 5.

"Five minutes more.", Director-san announced.

Lelouch fixed his appearance. He was wearing the usual brown jacket and his black top and pants. In this scene, he just got home from the ghetto but is surprised to see a familiar face.

Finally, Nunnally and C.C. learned to perfectly fold the paper cranes.

Action!

"Welcome home, Lelouch.", C.C. said.

And the scenes went on just like the officially aired episode 5. They had to take some scenes twice because C.C. was caught silently giggling when Lelouch broke the teacup.

"C.C.", Lelouch called and laughed. "Stop laughing."

Nunnally started giggling too, "Her laugh is contagious, Brother."

Take 2!

And, the scene went smoothly. But, there was another scene in Lelouch's bedroom in which C.C. was laughing again. It was when Lelouch was doing his crazy hand gestures while speaking about his plan to obliterate Britannia. Although C.C. was not seen laughing on-screen, Lelouch accidentally chuckled, though he was trying hard to stop it, upon seeing the watch holding her laugh.

"I'm sorry.", Lelouch apologized as he stopped laughing.

"Me too.", C.C. followed.

Finally, that scene was done. The last scene they shot for that day was the morning when C.C. and Lelouch were conversing about Orange. C.C. was only wearing Lelouch's shirt at that time.

"Do I look fine?", C.C. asked the artists and they said yes.

Lelouch's shirt reached just at her thighs and the first two buttons were unbuttoned. To be honest, C.C. looked bomb. Her hair was just let down. Director instructed the two to prepare. Lelouch, who just finished changing clothes, walked towards the scene and was shocked and in awe upon seeing C.C. He walked closer to her.

"I think this shirt is too short for her.", Lelouch commented.

"It fits fine, sir.", one of the staff said.

Lelouch examined once again."If I remembered right, she's supposed to sit on my bed. If her shirt is this short, I think it would expose too much of her skin once she sits.", he carefully explained.

C.C. looked at herself on the mirror. True enough, it was short when she bent her her knees. Her snow white legs was almost completely bare.

"Oh, right. I think that medium one is better.", she suggested.

Lelouch was not comfortable seeing C.C. with too short clothes. He was used to seeing her in casual clothes when she would crash at the Britannia's residence due to Marianne's requests. But, he was not okay with showing the same to the public.

No one knows why Lelouch acted like that, even he does not know, perhaps he felt like C.C. was already part of their family, like a sister maybe, and he was just being overprotective.

"Please change it.", Manager Sun requested.

After that, the scene went on. When it was done and they were back at the dressing room, Lelouch approached C.C. and said, "Change rightaway, witch. You don't want to catch a cold because of that outfit."

C.C. smirked, "What if I don't want?"

Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed and realized that this was another of C.C.'s usual jokes. "Then, catch a cold."

Suddenly, Suzaku entered and decided to take a photo of the two. He just got back from their shooting at Shinjuku with Euphie.

"These are great for your future shippers.", he said.

"Make sure Marianne gets one.", C.C. jokingly stated. "Your mother has been our biggest fan, since you were younger."

"I know right. She doesn't stop blabbering about you. I'm sorry for the trouble she's causing you.", Lelouch said.

"It's okay. She and I are close friends anyway.", C.C. assured and added a joke. "The both of you are similar, just causing trouble whenever you want."

Lelouch smiled, "Haha. Maybe."

"Please prepare for the kissing scenes.", Director announced. They were shooting episode 13 during the scene when Shirley cries upon knowing her father died in the Narita incident.

* * *

"Wow! This episode is so entertaining.", Milly commented as she shook hands with C.C. and Kallen, the day's special guests.

"Yes! I'm glad we picked that secret tape.", Kallen replied. "Thank you for inviting us here, Pres."

"Thank you for making this show enjoying.", C.C. added.

"There you have it folks! This ends our episode for the Code Geass Show. See you next time!", Milly bid the audience and viewers a sweet goodbye.

3,2,1 CUT!

Milly, Kallen, and C.C. went to eat dinner together at a seafood resto. They were joined by Shirley too. After that, they went home.

As C.C. was walking home, she reminisced one of the most hilarious moments in her life. It was the continuation of the secret tape.

* * *

(Flashback)

The staff prepared the sprinklers for the rain effect. Shirley was rehearsing her lines for the nth time then she was called for some touch-ups and to dampen her clothes. On the other hand, Lelouch was sitting down and contemplating on what to do. He hadn't kiss anyone in his whole life. Ever. The other characters were on standby.

"C.C.", Lelouch said as he approached C.C. who was practicing alone by the bench.

"Yes?", she said without removing her eyes from the paper she was holding.

"How is kissing done?", he asked.

"What?", she replied, shocked.

"Hey, don't mock me.", he retaliated.

C.C. lightly chuckled. "Oh no, too young Lelouch. Too young. Haven't you seen in the movies?"

"I rarely watch movies. But, this scene with Shirley is supposed to be emotional since I found out I unintentionally killed her father.", he explained.

C.C. smirked, "Would you like me to teach you how to kiss?"

"Yes, please.", he requested with his eagerness to learn the act. He didn't realize the witch was teasing him again.

"First, you grab the waist.", C.C. stated as she pulled Lelouch closer to her. "Then, stare longingly in his eyes."

"Then?", he asked.

"Then, caress the face.", she mentioned as she cupped her hand on Lelouch's smooth face.

Lelouch was flustered by the move but continued to ask, "A-after that, you'll just go on with the kiss?"

C.C., whose face was a few centimeters away from his face, nodded. "You already know how that works, right? Close your eyes when you kiss her. "

Lelouch was still busy memorizing the steps C.C. told him and was mentally rehearsing the process. When he finally got the gist of it, he affirmed and said to himself, "I got it."

C.C., who was just there standing in the very same position, smiled, "That's go-

To her disbelief, Lelouch kissed her on the lips, without second thoughts and permission. He kissed her for about three seconds. He was closing his eyes, just like she said. His left arm was also on her waist and her right hand cupping her face. C.C. could not believe this sudden act of Lelouch. Her eyes were wide open and remained in that way when Lelouch pulled away.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, "Did I do it right?"

C.C. remained shocked, "Yes?"

"Yes? That wasn't perfect, was it?", he asked.

"No. That was already okay.", C.C. replied but still couldn't believe that Lelouch casually kissed her like that.

"Okay. I think I got this.", Lelouch comforted himself before walking back to the set.

C.C. stayed in her position, dumbfounded. "I forgot to tell him that you can't just kiss anyone for no reason."

She gently touched her lips that was marked with Lelouch's minty breath and sighed. "Marianne, your boy just stole my first kiss."

Meanwhile, episode 13 was wrapped after that emotional scene and everybody gathered for dinner.

The kiss just happened between the two of them since they were alone at that time. Lelouch never spoke of it because he had no reason to. C.C. was too embarassed to share to her friends how Lelouch kissed her out of the blue or even tell Lelouch about the norms of kissing. As days went by, Lelouch eventually found out about the meaning of a kiss and was probably embarassed with what he's done. Maybe, Suzaku informed him of such. So, as a form of indirect apology since he was too shy to appear in front of C.C., he delivered ten boxes of pizza to her apartment.


	12. Ring Ring

It was a typical Friday night for C.C.

She got home by 9:00 pm, showered, and changed into her panjamas. It was cold in her room so she snuggled with Cheese-kun as she watched the late news, using her mobile phone, at the same time. On the news, Suzaku and Euphie's relationship has been publicized by SUNRISE and it earned numerous support from the fans. She messaged Suzaku and Euphie to give her greetings. She continued to scroll through Facebook and munched some of the pepperoni pizza on the center table. After that, the news moved on to the next that was about the recent stalking incident near her area. The news warned the girls to always be careful and to avoid loitering around dark places at night. In addition, several victims have been reported to be attacked by the stalker.

"Hm. I better check my if I locked 'em.", C.C. spoke to herself.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

_Caller ID: L.L._

She heard her phone ringing but decided to check for the door and windows first. Then, her phone rang again. She answered it.

C.C.: Yes, L.L.?

Lelouch: L.L.?

C: Your new contact name.

L: Whatever.

C: What do you need?

L: It's in the news that a stalker has been lurking around your area.

C: And?

L: Make sure to lock your door.

C: Sure did. Windows too.

L: Okay.

C: Uhm, what else?

L: Have you eaten dinner?

C: Pizza.

L: That's hardly dinner.

C: Heh.

L: Okay, I'll get straight to the point.

C: I've been waiting.

L: My mother wants to invite you over for a family dinner.

C: I have no family.

L: Our family dinner, then. She told me she misses you. Plus, Nunnally wants to see you, too.

C: Hmm. I haven't spoke with Nunnally for a long time.

L: Going?

C: Yes. Where?

L: At Babel Tower. We're on our way.

C: Got it. Outfit?

L: Hmm. Just wear a dress.

C: Okay. The last time I went for dinner with you four, I looked like a maid.

L: It was my mom's prank before.

C: *Silence*

L: Still there?

C: Yes.

L: Oh.

C: I've been thinking. Won't Shirley get jealous? What if you invite her instead? I don't want a misunderstanding between us girls.

L: *indistinct talking*

I just asked my mother. She told me it's great if you two could join us.

C: Woah. What is Marianne thinking?

L: Just do what she says. You know her, right? She always have something up her sleeves.

C: Super. Just like you.

L: Okay, bye.

C: Bye.

L: And also,

C: What?

L: B-be careful, on the way.

Lelouch was sure to hear her trademark smirk over the phone. He dropped the call and dialed Shirley's number.

Shirley: Hello, Lulu?

Lelouch: Good evening, Shirley.

Lelouch unintentionally compared and thought how normal his call with Shirley sounds, contrary to C.C.

L: My mother is inviting you over for dinner.

S: WHAAAAT? REALLY? OMG! WHY?

L: I have no idea.

S: With whom are we having dinner with?

L: My family.

S: The four of you? Okay. I'll be going.

L: Five, actually. C.C. is joining too.

S: O-oh. Okay, then. Hehe. May I ask something?

L: Sure.

S: Why is C.C., you know, invited as well?

L: She always is. My mother seems really close to her.

S: Oh. They are?

L: It's also good so that you can talk with her during the dinner.

S: Y-yes. I'm excited.

L: Okay, see you.

Actually, Marianne wanted to see Shirley to get to know more about her. As Lelouch's mother, she just had to know about Lelouch's love interests. Of course, her personal favorite, C.C., should be around. She's present in almost every family affair, as long as her schedule's not in conflict. She likes C.C. but not to the point of arranging a marriage for her and Lelouch. She was still a firm believer of true love. She's also open to anyone vying for Lelouch's heart. But one thing's for sure, she was a CluClu shipper. For a mother, she can annoy Lelouch as much as C.C. does.

They left their house and drove to Babel Tower. Shirley was also on her way. When Shirley got in the venue, she found the family eating happily. Fortunately, C.C. wasn't there yet. She was so happy. Though shy, she waved at Lelouch who happened to see her.

"This is Shirley.", Lelouch said as she brought the girl to their table.

Shirley bowed to show her respect. "Nice to meet you, all. It's such an honor to sit with the Britannias."

Marianne giggled, "Oh! Don't be so modest. Come, have a seat!"

She did as told and sat beside Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Yeeey. Shirley's here. I wonder where C.C. is.", Nunnally wondered and worried slightly.

Marianne eyed Lelouch to check on C.C. The handsome lad immediately took out his phone and dialed her number.

Ring. Ring.

No answer.

Ring.

No answer.

Ring. Ring.

No answer.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Then, the phone went out of coverage.

"Why is this witch not answering?", he hissed at his phone. He tried again. For three times.

"No answer.", he told Marianne.

"Please try again.", Marianne requested.

Meanwhile, Shirley just silently ate there without talking to anyone. She would converse with Nunnally at times but was overcame by shyness in front of her crush's parents.

"I'll call her again later. Let's eat first. Nunnally must be hungry.", Lelouch said.

The five of them quietly ate the most expensive dish on the menu. Shirley couldn't help but gulp at the price of the food she was eating. She made sure to taste every bit of it.

Marianne finished her food first, "So, Shirley?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?", Shirley replied, obviously startled.

Marianne smiled, "Relax. We aren't on the set. No need to be so modest."

"But, this is my first time speaking with you, ma'am.", she explained shyly.

"Just treat this like a family dinner. You might become family one day.", Marianne teased making the redhead blush.

Lelouch coughed to tell his mother to stop fooling around. Nunnally cutely laughed at Marianne's scheme.

"Whaaat? We should consider all possibilities. Right, dear?", she defended herself then asked for Charles' back up.

Charles nodded. "How long have you known, Lelouch?"

Shirley was startled again. "Y-yes, sir. We first met in SUNRISE as trainees. He was one of the most popular trainee at that time. I always thought he'd be arrogant. Gladly, he turned out to be nice."

"Woah. Lelouch. You were just called nice", Marianne addressed her son and poked his face.

"I am.", he replied.

"Then, how is Lelouch as a friend?", Marianne probed further. Their chitchat continued until Shirley became comfortable talking with Lelouch's family. After an hour, Marianne was already blabbering about how Lelouch looked like a girl when he was young. Shirley and Nunnally laughed upon hearing this. Nunnally also added that she liked making flower crowns for her brother. Lelouch sat there listening to their talk. Charles was busy reading the newspaper, as usual. He was not a fan of talking, especially to a girl he just met, just like his son, Lelouch. Shirley also shared about her family, especially her dad who would always support her in everything. Then, she spoke about how she convinced her mother to pursue acting. Nunnally also shared about the time she met Shirley's father on set. She said he was so nice and even treat them snacks at Pizza Hut.

Lelouch checked his phone for any message from the green witch.

"Has C.C. responded?", Shirley asked.

"Not yet.", he replied.

"Maybe, she fell asleep. It's almost 11.", Marianne stated.

"She told me she's coming.", Lelouch answered.

"Hm. Then, let's just wait for her.", Marianne told her son.

Shirley was secretly hoping that C.C. does not show up anymore. She was enjoying the dinner with her crush's family. They were nice, especially Marianne. She prayed that time would stop so that she can cherish this moment a little more. She grabbed another bite when she saw Lelouch wearing his jacket.

"Oh, where are you going, my dearest son?", Marianne asked after calling the waiter for wine.

Lelouch buttoned his jacket and got his bag. "I'm going to C.C.'s apartment."

"Why?", Marianne asked.

"She doesn't reply so maybe her phone died and she got lost.", he explained.

"Oh brother, there have been terrible news about some stalker near C.C.'s area.", Nunnally added full of worry for C.C.'s well-being.

"I'll be back later. I'm just gonna fetch her.", he said.

"Okay. We'll wait for you two.", Shirley replied though she was silently protesting for Lelouch to stay. Please don't go!

"We'll talk more about your embarassing moments, brother.", Nunnally joked.

Lelouch chuckled at his sister's cuteness. "You're becoming more and more like our mother."

Nunnally hugged Lelouch before he left Babel Tower.

Lelouch took their car and drove to C.C.'s place. The road on the way was congested. After about ten minutes, he was able to turn to her apartment. When he saw her the place, he was shocked to see a lot of police cars parked. The medics was also there and the press, too. He worried but erased the worst case scenario forming in his mind. The police was circling around a man, probably homeless, who was handcuffed and was being brought outside C.C.'s apartment. The man had bruises and blood on his shirt and pants. The policeman beside him also had a knife, probably owned hy the man. His worry was starting to grow. The presence of this strange man did not help ease him at all. Then, the man was placed in the police car. The medics were also in a hurry to go inside the witch's apartment. An ambulance was on standby but stretchers were prepared. The media were restricted by the police to enter so they waited outside the area and filmed for live news. There were only a few people watching around the scene since the area was automatically prohibited from the public. Lelouch immediately got out of the car and ran to C.C.'s apartment.

"Sir, you cannot enter.", a policeman said to Lelouch's anger.

"Someone I know lives here.", he replied while pushing the policeman. But, he was blocked once again. They were ordered by their superiors to keep anyone out of the apartment.

"Hey. Isn't that Lelouch?", a reporter said. Then, like bees, a swarm gathered around Lelouch for a word about the incident.

"Lelouch? You mean the Britannia?", the policeman asked another policeman.

"W-what? Wait, I'll call sir first for a permit to enter.", he nervously said. "All men, please block the reporters away from Lelouch."

The reporters were disappointed but continued talking.

"It must be serious."

"Lelouch is here."

"What happened?"

"Isn't this C.C.'s house?"

"One word, sir."

"Lelouch, do you know what happened?"

Lelouch sighed, "Please do it fast. I'm so worried. What happened here? I respect your job so I'm going to wait until I am given permission. But, please hurry."

The policemen nodded. Unlike other celebrities and famous personalities, Lelouch did not use his popularity and influence to step on other profession and get away with anything he wants to do. While the call was going on, Lelouch asked once again about the incident. He tried to peek inside but everything was blocked.

The policeman, who was not calling the superiors, whispered to Lelouch so that the press can't hear. They were not supposed to reveal anything to the media unless it was stated by the direct person involved. That's how the law protects celebrities in their country.

Lelouch waited for the policeman's answer.

"I never saw what happened inside but it was said that Ms. C.C. was attacked by the notorious stalker by 9:30 pm. Her current condition is unknown but I saw a lot blood by the living room."

Lelouch eyes widened in horror.

He froze.

"Sir Lelouch, you may now enter.", the other policeman stated.

* * *

Author's Note:

WAAAAAH! I'm overjoyed by your reviews everyone. I just love this pairing and Code Geass, in general and I'm so happy to be able to give you a fanfic you liked. I still don't know when I'm going to finish this but as long as there are people reading, I will definitely write some. Love you all!


	13. Lelouch

**BREAKING NEWS:**

"Good evening, viewers. We are live on the place where several stalker incidents have been reported. Just tonight, famous actress of the Code Geass franchise, was attacked in her apartment resulting to minor injuries. The stalker has been caught by the police and will face charges of stalking, harassment, and attempted rape. For now, C.C.'s manager has released an official statement ensuring the well-being of the actress. She is currently having medical treatment."

Milly stopped for a moment and scanned the cameramen for a 'go' signal. Then, she was given a 'go'.

"We are given permission to conduct a short interview with C.C.", Milly stated as their crew entered the apartment.

Manager Sun was there speaking with C.C. She was seated by the living area with a bandage on her right shoulder. Several policmen were scouting around the room. And, Lelouch was there beside manager Sun. He never got the chance to speak with C.C. ever since he got inside since the whole incident was causing a lot of panick. Milly approached the group.

"Good evening, C.C. Would it be alright to give a word to all your fans?", she asked to start.

C.C. smiled, "Sure. Hello, everyone. I was attacked by a stalker earlier tonight but no need to worry. I am completely fine. It's all thanks to the police that the stalker has been detained."

"If you don't mind, how did you get that injury?", she asked.

C.C. looked over her shoulder. "Oh this? I got this cut from kicking the stalker."

"K-kicking?", she clarified.

"Yes. When he entered my room, through the windows, he held a small knife. Unfortunately, that knife grazed me but it's not that serious.", she explained.

"So are we assured that nothing threats your condition?", she inquired.

C.C. smiled once again and faced the camera, "Of course. No need to worry. Instead, everyone should prepare themselves for the upcoming Code Geass concert. I hope to see you all."

"There you have it, folks. Our C.C. is all fine.", Milly said.

"We will no longer answer questions. C.C. is tired and needs to rest.", Manager Sun stated as he requested the policemen and the press out of the apartment. C.C. expressed her gratitude once again to the police who helped her.

In that room, Manager Sun, Lelouch, and C.C. remained.

"We have rehearsals for the concert tomorrow but seeing you need rest, I'll be excusing you for a while.", the manager said.

"I'll catch up the soonest.", she replied.

"But not you, Lelouch.", Manager Sun added.

"Mr. Sun, I hope we can talk this out.", he said with persistence in his voice.

Manager Sun sighed. "Fine. Salary deductions will do and intensive concert practice. I don't want to have a crappy concert."

After that, Manager Sun left and shooed the rest of the prying media personnel away from the area.

"Lelouch, why are you here? Didn't you-

"Stupid woman!", he yelled at C.C.

C.C. just stared at him with wide eyes for his rude remark.

"Didn't I tell you to lock the doors and windows? Look what happened! What if the police were late?!", he continued.

"I was able to defend myself. I'm not a weak person. I learned self-defense from Kallen and Suzaku.", she replied.

"Still! You could've prevented everything if you were just careful.", he added.

"I was. I checked the lock of the five windows and when I got back someone was knocking at the door. I thought it was you so I opened it.", she explained slightly annoyed.

"You're blaming me?", he asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that things happened as they were and nobody should be blamed for it.", she replied.

Lelouch bowed his head and placed his hand over his face to cover it.

"It was nothing serious, really.", C.C. asked. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

"We were waiting for you.", he replied still bowing his head.

Annoyed by his dumb excuse, C.C. answered before walking to her bedroom, "Okay. I'm sorry for making you wait. You can go back now."

He pulled lightly on the hem of her shirt. "I-I was so worried about you."

Her eyes widened upon hearing Lelouch's sudden statement. She felt a light blush on her cheeks. She cannot bring herself to turn around and show her flustered face.

"Is that so? Well, thank you for worrying, Lelouch.", she replied with her usual monotonous voice. "I was a actually a little scared of that stalker when I saw him. He had a knife and was about to attack me. I was completely defenseless. Luckily, I was able to land a good kick on his neck and pin him on the wall until the nearest policemen came."

C.C. heard no reply from Lelouch when she shared about what happened so she decided to turn around and speak with him properly when Lelouch suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and softly leaned his head on her back, giving her a warm embrace.

He sighed, "Please don't worry me like that again. I almost lost myself earlier."

C.C.'s blush intensified and decided to brush it off with her usual antics.

_What is this Lelouch saying? It's as if he is taking me as his own._

She smirked, "Oh, you were worried? How sweet, Lelouch. Have you developed an obsession towards me?"

Lelouch immediately removed his arms from her and aggresively defended, "Who would fall for a witch like you? How can you just roundhouse a stalker like a man?"

C.C. chuckled. "Well, that's me. How did the dinner go? Your mom has been flooding my phone with messages."

Lelouch checked his phone as well and saw hundreds of messages from Nunnally and Shirley. "Wait, I'm giving them a call."

C.C. nodded as she sat on the sofa to relieve her muscle aches.

Lelouch: Mother.

Marianne: What in the world happened to C.C.?! Where are you?!

L: S-she was attacked. It's all over the headlines.

M: Go to her house, you idiot of a son! I am so worried but I have a business trip later.

L: I am here, mother.

M: Good. Be sure to properly check on her before you go.

L: Actually, I'm staying over the night. I called just to say that.

M: Oh~ Really, my son? That's fine.

L: About Shirley-

M: Don't worry. Charles and I will drop her on the way home

L: Okay, thanks.

M: I'll just inform her of the details.

L: Sure.

M: Have a good time, Lelouch!

Then, Lelouch hung up.

"You're staying over?", C.C. reiterated.

"Yes. We will never know if that man was the only stalker lurking around.", he explained. "You can go to sleep."

C.C. smirked, "Not after a box of pizza."

Lelouch sighed in disbelief, "This part of you will never change."

C.C. immediately dialed Pizza Hut for a pizza delivery, using Lelouch's phone.

When the pizza came, both of them ate it, with C.C. eating 6 out of the 8 slices. They also watched the news that was just filled with that night's incident. Lelouch glanced at C.C.'s wounded shoulder.

"This wound's fine. Look it's already clotting.", she said while slightly removing the bandage revealing the wound with some parts of it still bleeding.

"Hey! Cover it. Bacteria may infect it, you know.", Lelouch warned.

C.C. did just that and drank some warm milk before grabbing Cheese-kun. They just sat there talking about the concert and rehearsing some of their lines. C.C. had some romantic lines on her part which prompted Lelouch to ask, "How do you know when you love someone?"

C.C. grinned, "Oh, our lover boy is falling in love."

Lelouch threw a pillow at her. "Nevermind."

C.C. chuckled, "You will never know. It just happens."

"Is this experiencing speaking?", he asked.

"No. It's just they way things are.", she smiled.

They changed from channel to channel until Lelouch started saying something again. His drowsiness must've made him out of character.

"I think I am falling for someone.", he stated, being flustered with himself by saying those cheesy words. "There's a certain person who has been making me feel an array of emotions. But, I'm not sure whether it's love or not so what do you think should I do? There's still Shirley. I need to confront her first of what I truly feel about her. I don't want to hurt her."

When he heared no response, he decided to glance over the witch's direction just to see her sleeping soundly with Cheese-kun as her pillow.

He sighed, "Did she hear me? I hope not."

He grabbed blanket from the bedroom and places it on C.C. He also cleared her face with her long hair so that she won't feel bothered by it in her sleep. He stared at her for a full minute, admiring her exceptional beauty. There goes Lelouch's frequent trance when C.C.'s present. It was ruined by C.C.'s random murmurs that looked like she was having a bad dream.

He caressed her head and hummed a soft lullaby for her to go back to sleep.

"I can't be falling for you, right?", he nervously whispered to himself and leaned his head on the wall, trying to organize his cluttered and overwhelming thoughts.

He stopped for a moment and felt relief when he saw C.C. smiling in her sleep indicating that her scary nightmares already went away.

"Good night, witch."

He said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**HELLO GUYS! Thank you for the constant support and amazing reviews you've given for this small fic. I am so sorry for making you all worry for C.C. so I immediately posted the next update as payback. ;)**


	14. Two Months 'til the Concert

_"__REVIVE meguriaeta subete ga_

_REVIVE kodou no naka de ikiteru_

_REVIVE, REVIVE, REVIVE saa te wo nobashite_

_Ashita he REVIVE__..."_

Lelouch took a deep breath after singing a part of his song during the concert.

After that incident with C.C., both of them went to SUNRISE to attend the concert rehearsals. This was the fifth day of practice. Most of them were getting the hang of their own roles during the big event. Just a few more polishing and they're good to go. The music coach of Lelouch commended the huge improvement in the stability of his voice since day one.

Their daily schedule was packed with song rehearsals, speech recitals, acting scenarios, and dry runs. Since most of the characters were busy for the concert preparations, a 'special guest' was invited to make an appearance in the Code Geass Show. SUNRISE always made sure that all of their projects are maintained with high ratings. In some way, the main characters were able to free their schedule of other appointments and allotted each day solely for the upcoming concert. They would start at 6 AM and end at 6 PM.

"Hey, practice's done! Where'd you wanna go?", Gino cheered to his peers.

"I'm dead tired.", Kallen replied while taking a deep sigh. "I'm heading home. Bye, everyone."

As Kallen left the room, all of them gave Gino a that's-so-sad-lover-boy mock look. Gino chose to ignore them and just told Kallen to be careful on her way.

"Gino-san! Nunnally and I are going to the club.", Kaguya sweetly said.

HA?

HUH?

Nunnally and her?

Are going to the?

What?

Club?

All of them, though tired, sharply turned their heads to the youngsters asking for clarifications, especially poor Lelouch.

"W-w-wait! Who gave you permission to do so?", Suzaku asked.

Kaguya grinned, "None other than my great uncle Genbu. He said that it's about time that we act like teenagers."

"Nunnally, are you with this idea?", Lelouch asked.

"Y-yes, brother. I asked permission from our parents.", she shyly answered.

"Lulu, they're already 16 years old. It's gonna be fine!", Shirley inserted to calm Lelouch.

"But."

When Lelouch was about to violently stop the idea, Nunnally looked at him with her puppy eyes begging for permission. He shrugged, "Fine. Just no alcohol. No bad guys dancing around. And..."

"And?", Nunnally and Kaguya asked.

"And with a guardian."

"You're coming with us?", they asked again.

"Yes. I'll just in the corner to watch out for you.", he replied.

Nunnally cheered and hugged her sweet brother.

"I'll pass. Our clubbing wavelengths are on the opposite ends.", Gino said as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading to the casino."

"Euphie and I are going on a date tonight.", Suzaku said. "Sorry, Lelouch."

"We'll make sure to join next time.", Euphie added and hugged Nunnally and Kaguya.

"I'll come with you, Nunna-chan.", Shirley cheerfully replied.

So, everyone else was busy except for Lelouch and Shirley. Oh, there's another one who hasn't spoken since the beginning of the conversation: C.C.

The four stared at the green-haired lady who was busy texting.

"Oh me? I'll pass. I'm meeting someone tonight.", she said. "Next time, I'll make sure. And add some 'drinks' for the young girls."

* * *

C.C. headed to the Code Geass Show studio to meet the 'special guest'. On tonight's segment, Milly and the guest played the Lie Detector. It was fun and exciting to see their hands being lightly shocked if ever they lied about something. Here are some of the statements that revealed the special guest, a liar:

LIES

I like dramatic lovers.

Brain over heart.

I've never played chess before.

I like Lelouch.

I hate witches.

TRUTHS

Green is my favorite color.

I love lullabies.

I wear headphones in the library.

I love the carousel.

I have a house in Australia.

The program ended early as per the guest's request since he told Milly that he had a prior appointment after the show.

* * *

_**Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)**_

_**Swalla-la-la (drank)**_

_**Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)**_

_**Swalla-la-la**_

Kaguya danced crazily with other older teenagers (complete strangers) when she heared Swalla. Her crazy dancing was coupled by some weird yells.

"Nunna! Come on! Swalla! La la!", she shouted once more. "You know this song!"

_**Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)**_

_**Swalla-la-la (drank)**_

_**Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)**_

_**Swalla-la-la**_

_**Freaky, freaky gyal**_

_**My freaky, freaky gyal**_

Nunnally was still astounded by the new environment she was immersing herself in. Actually, Kaguya and her are both newbies but Kaguya already seemed a lot like Gino when she entered the club. Lelouch, as promised, just sat on a far away chair just enough to see Nunnally. He left Nunnally to decide whether to dance or not. Although, he was secretly hoping she'll not. Shirley accompanied him after ordering vodka.

"Lulu, have some grape juice.", she said as she poured him a glass. He nodded as he gulped all of the liquid from his glass not leaving his gaze to Nunnally for a second.

Shirley chuckled, "Nunna is gonna be fine. Enjoy yourself."

Lelouch sighed, "Okay. I trust her, anyway."

He realized that Nunnally is also a person who grows and matures so she leaves her development for her since she's almost an adult. But, he will forever be there for her. He smiled at Nunnally's direction upon seeing her dancing with Kaguya. She danced cutely, unlike the usual wild club girls. Kaguya also made sure to shoo away the boys from them. They danced song after song and enjoyed themselves.

"This is a pretty strong grape juice. Are you sure this is just juice?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes, that's what the waiter said.", she answered while bowing her head.

Later on, Lelouch started to get sleepy and decided to lean his head on anywhere it lands on. Shirley quickly caught him and placed his head on her shoulders. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And in his fourth blink, his eyes widened in shock upon seeing C.C., together with a familiar man.

"Is that Mao?", he asked, his voice shaky.

Shirley looked at the direction he was pointing at and was frustrated to see C.C. again. The witch would always come at her best moments with Lelouch. C.C. noticed the tipsy lad and approached him.

"My, my. Why are you drinking, boy? Your mom's gonna be proud.", she teased as she walked towards him.

Lelouch stood up, with all his strength, and walked towards her too, leaving Shirley on the couch. He gave Mao a mean look for absolutely no purpose.

"Shhutt uhpp, witcshh.", he bit back as he got outbalanced and fell on her arms.

"How much did you drink?", she asked while guiding him to the couch.

"Jjusht some graape juicshe.", he replied.

C.C. eyed the bottle of vodka on the table and moved her gaze to Shirley, "Grape juice, huh?"

C.C. unbuttoned the upper part of Lelouch's shirt to give him some air.

"Hey! What are you doing?", Shirley asked.

C.C. smirked, "Giving him some air so he won't pass out because of a gRapE jUiCe."

Shirley looked away, slightly apologetic. "O-okay."

Mao coughed, "C.C., what would you like to order?"

"The usual set, please. I have to attend to Lelouch first.", she replied.

Mao uttered a small 'tsk' before heading to the counter to purchase their order.

C.C. gave Lelouch a glass of water to dilute the vodka in his sytem.

"Here. Drink, Lelouch.", she said.

He did and felt better because of it. He was now able to speak a little normally.

"What are you doing here?", he asked in a serious tone, masked by his drunken accent.

"Uhm, clubbing?", she answered his question with a question.

"With Mao?"

"Obviously, yes. I was supposed to but someone passed out.", she sarcastically answered. "Now, stop talking and get some sleep. I'll watch Nunnally for you."

Mao gave C.C. a glass of tequila. "Here, Miss."

_Miss?_

_Miss._

_Why was he calling C.C. 'miss'?_

Lelouch thoughts were too rumbled to think about it. He saw Mao sitting next to C.C. with only a slight space between them. Lelouch also saw Mao casually holding C.C.'s hair without her noticing it.

"Wanna sing, C.C.?", Mao asked.

"Ha. Ha. No. I'm reserving my voice for the concert.", she replied.

Lelouch just sat there hearing their chitchat, too weak to do anything about it but he would butt in every now and then.

"Yes, she's reserving it.", he repeated.

"How about a slow dance? I can request for it.", Mao asked, his eyes full of glee.

"S-sur-

"It's dark.", Lelouch answered.

"Huh?", Mao asked.

"It's a club so it's supposed to be dark.", C.C. clarified.

"You might step on his new shoe.", Lelouch rebutted. Luckily, his shoes were really knew.

"She won't.", Mao said, smiling.

"I won't but Nunnally is still enjoying the upbeat disco songs.", she replied.

"Okay. If you say so, how about some nonstop drinking session?", Mao grinned.

"Sure. I like tha-"

"She has rehearsals tomorrow. Right?", Lelouch inserted once again, glancing at C.C. with his cute eyes.

C.C. was disappointed that she has rehearsals tomorrow and so drinking the whole night is a big NO.

Mao sighed and took out his phone, "Well then, I'm just going to show you my travel photos." H

He moved a little closer to C.C. enclosing the very small space between them. So, Mao was beside C.C. and Lelouch was also beside C.C., across Shirley. Lelouch undoubtedly noticed this move by Mao and decided to fall asleep on C.C.'s shoulder.

"Wow. Dead now, boy?", she teased as she adjusted his head so that he can get a good sleep.

"Poor Lelouch. How about you head home?", Mao suggested.

Lelouch slowly sat up again to meet Mao's eyes, "How I wish to go home already but I still need to guard my sister and maybe some more people."

"Oh, I can watch over Nunnally.", C.C. said. "And, Shirley too."

Shirley looked up at the sound of her name and smiled. "Y-yes. Don't worry about Nunnally."

Mao smirked and whispered to himself, "Finally."

Lelouch stood up, giving the impression of leaving the club, but as soon as he got up, he played wasted again and landed on the couch.

"Lulu!", Shirley screamed in concern.

C.C. sighed, "Just sleep there. I'll be asking Jeremiah to drive you and Nunnally home later."

Mao hissed at Lelouch who was smirking under his breath. Just as C.C. said, he slept there on the couch. Mao continued to show his travel photos and share the stories behind them but Lelouch would butt in so often to add more info about every country he is speaking about and this obviously annoyed Mao. However, he can't show it since his precious C.C. was there.

* * *

A few moments later, C.C. went to the comfort room to freshen up. Shirley followed her.

Shirley and C.C. both put powder on their faces and washed their hands.

"How is Nunnally? Is she enjoying?", C.C. asked.

"Yep. She's been dancing with Kaguya and some college girls.", she replied.

C.C. dried her hands, "Hey."

"Yes?"

She turned to face Shirley, "Why did you give that drink to Lelouch?"

"I-I mi-mistook it for grape juice.", she nervously replied.

C.C. sighed, "Okay."

"Why is it that you're acting as if I'm lying? I really didn't know.", she replied annoyed by the short sigh C.C. made.

"I'm not.", she said facing her. "I was just thinking how dumb their bartender must be for mistaking grape juice with vodka."

"Y-yes. Right.", Shirley answered.

"I'll be heading out first.", C.C. stated.

"Wait!", Shirley called grabbing one of C.C.'s shoulders.

"What is it?"

"W-will you please stop seducing Lelouch?", she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean what I said.", she said.

"I'm not seducing him. Us, meeting you both was pure coincidence. Mao suggested we go this club.", she explained even if she didn't have to.

"How about when he stayed overnight in your apartment? Why'd you beg for him to stay? I went home alone because of you.", she uttered with tears in her eyes.

"He decided that on his own.", C.C. replied. "I heard you were with Marianne and Charles. How does that make you alone?"

Shirley did not answer.

"And, nothing happened that you should be jealous about. We just had dinner.", C.C. explained once again, even if she was not obligated to say something.

"As if I'd believe that!", Shirley yelled.

C.C. shrugged her shoulders, "Believe whatever you want. I'm out of here. You tend to Lelouch back there if that makes you happy."

* * *

"Shirley?", Lelouch said when he woke up around 1 am.

Shirley smiled, "How are you feeling? Nunnally's still there eating with her newly found friends."

Lelouch glanced over the area where Nunnally was eating and was relieved to see no alcohol near his sister.

"Water?", Shirley asked.

"Sure.", he said. "By the way, where's C.C.?"

Shirley frowned, "Uhm, she already went home."

Lelouch slammed the glass of water on the table, "With Mao?"

"Y-yes. Why?", Shirley asked.

Lelouch quickly called C.C. from his phone. Luckily, she answered right away.

Lelouch: Where are you?

Mao: Hey Lulu!

L: Why do you have her phone?

M: Why shouldn't I?

L: Why should you?

M: C.C. can't come to the phone right now.

C.C.: Hey Mao, is that Lelouch? Tell him I'm driving.

M: I'm sure he heard that

L: Where are you right now?

C.C.: By 'where' you mean like where actually?

L: Just answer, you witch.

C: I'm on my way home.

L: Don't just let anyone get your phone. That's invasion of privacy.

C: No privacy invaded. He was taking a look at our photos.

L: Is he staying over at your place?

M: What if I was?

L: What?

C: No, he's booked a hotel near the airport. He just wanted to see my place.

L: Outside or inside?

C: That's a dumb question.

L: Are you letting him in?

C: No. It's already late. I'm just showing him around the area and my driving skills.

M: She's good, Lulu. I felt like I was in a racing car.

L: You!

C: Anyway, what do you need?

L: N-nothing. Just checking since you disappeared all of a sudden.

C: You called for nothing?

M: I'm sure he's just jealous of me.

L: Yes.

C: What?

Shirley: What "yes"?

L: Yes for calling for absolutely nothing.

C: Anyway, taking a call while driving is dangerous. I'm giving the phone to Mao.

M: Good night, Lulu! Hahaha!

* * *

Around 2 am, Nunnally, Kaguya, and friends decided to go home since another tedious rehearsal day was waiting for them. Jeremiah fetched them and dropped along Shirley's house.

"Thanks for the accompanying us tonight, Shirley.", Nunnally said.

"Sure. It's a pleasure. Thank you as well.", she replied.

"Send our regards to your Mr. and Mrs. Fenette.", Lelouch said while smiling.

Shirley blushed and was screaming inside. _He's so cute and handsome at the same time._

"S-sure. See you later. Take care, Lulu."

They turned to a corner and disappeared from Shirley's sight.

"I will definitely win his heart."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so overjoyed that you have been enjoying this story. I am enjoying as well! All aboard the CluClu train! I hate to say this, however, I'm gonna take a little time off since a major event will be happening in my life for the next two months. I'll be back around October. That's a promise! I hope you'd still be there for this story.**

**Love you all! 😍**

Geass Chancellor


	15. Diary Series 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I got home by 10:00 PM. We had another practice today and I am sooooo tired! I would like to share that I was able to memorize my lines and deliver them properly in front of my co-stars. The Director even said I had natural facial expressions. Of course, it was for the man I love the most. I can't wait to recite my part during the concert. He was also watching as I delivered my speech. It was so cute to see him nodding everytime I would say the most emotional lines about love. But, it saddens me to see him glancing every now and then to the other side of the big room. When I turned around, as part of my piece, I saw the other girl vocalizing for her song. She hasn't practice for long and gets scolded a lot of times. Earlier this afternoon, the choreographer challenged us to dance to a random song with a random pair or as a solo dancer. I danced to Swan Lake. Thankfully, I got most of the steps right. My crush and the other girl got paired. I was really jealous! She's always getting him to her side. But, I had no right to be. We weren't official. They danced to Señorita. Wow, the song we sang during the summer trip. My jaw dropped when I saw the girl dancing sensually in a beautiful way. She didn't look slutty but she carried their dance very well. I would see my crush get flustered by her dance moves. She swayed her hips so gracefully and her hair fell on the right places. Her gaze and minor body gestures were also on point. Was she seducing him? I convinced myself that it was just part of the dance. She told me back in the club that she wasn't seducing him in any way. I choose to trust her. And even if she was seducing him, I won't give up that easily! _

_I also did something courageous today. I was able to give my homemade cookies to him and he liked it. I wanted him to eat all of it but he shared some to our other friends, including the other girl. Oh, it makes me fall in love with him all over again! My heart feels warm as I sleep tonight. I just sent him my good night text but he's probably asleep now._

_Love, _

_Shirley xoxo_

* * *

**Hello everyoneeee! Yeeey 100 plus reviews reached! Y'all make me happy and inspired to write more! Thanks for cheering me for my major event hehe and I do apologize for the two-month wait huhuhu! I read this fic earlier and I was able to notice some grammar/typo errors! My bad hehe. I should edit next time **

**Also, I apologize for the window/door inconsistencies I honestly forgot about the window. And for Chap 8 and Chap 3, Lelouch and C.C. acts as if they are strangers since they were not really close back during their first meeting!**

**I'm planning to upload mini-chapters like this since I miss writing huhu **


	16. Diary Series 2

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the second week of our practice and every day gets tougher during rehearsals. On the brighter side, I also get to see Lulu everyday. He practices singing everyday. It sounds perfect to me all the time. He doesn't even need practice. He has been very busy with meetings here and there that I never got to see him as often as before and some people are trying to get his attention, too. Anyway, he tries his best during practices and I never thought he would still look hot even when he's dead tired. During our break, I decided to invite Lulu to lunch but got scared when I saw him and C.C. sitting together. Just the two of them, talking with Lulu sighing at whatever C.C. told him. She also grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Lelouch facepalmed as he saw a grinning C.C. talking to someone over the phone. They had this 'you can't sit with us' kind of aura they always depicted during tapings and conferences. It felt like there was a wall between us and the two of them. They were not doing it on purpose but it's as if they had a different dimension. I mustered up my courage and decided to give it a try anyway and approached Lulu. Luckily, he agreed to go to lunch with me! He told C.C. to hold on to his phone until the pizza delivery arrives. It made me a little jealous how Lulu casually gives his stuff to C.C. but I won't lose to her. C.C. smirked and waved bye to us. We had lunch at Wendy's. I was really happy to spend moments like this with him. He makes all of my stress go away. He even smells good even after all of that practice! Damn, I just want to marry him now. I have been planning to restate my love to him after the concert. Please cheer me on, dearest diary. I told Milly about this and she supported it. I originally wanted to tell Kallen but as far as I can remember she used to have a crush on Lulu. It happened when we were still shooting the TV series. I had no idea why her feelings went away. Maybe she realized something or something happened that stopped her. Either way, it was a good turn for me._

_Good news! Lulu just replied to my message with a 'Good night, too.'_

_I feel so in love. No matter how I look at it, I really can't go on without Lulu. He makes me feel alive. I don't want these memories to fade away. For now, I'm just excited to see him tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Shirley_


	17. Diary Series 3

_Dearest Diary,_

_The heavens must have blessed me today for getting a romance luck in today's horoscope and for bumping into Lulu during breakfast at Zero's cafe! I was literally dying inside when I saw him sipping coffee and eating donuts. What luck! We ate breakfast together and went to Sunrise for rehearsals. Milly squealed in suprise when she saw us. We did some blocking today and used the risers so that we can get the hang of standing on it while singing/acting. I was standing beside C.C. I think she's avoiding me. She has never talked to me ever since that night in the club. It felt awkward because we were friends. But, Lulu matters more. I can't have her take him away from me. The practice went fine with, of course, a lot of mistakes to improve. For instance, Kallen was having a hard time standing on stilletos. What really bothered me was when C.C. accidentally (?) fell down from the third riser and Lulu looked so worried when he saw her on the ground, kneeling. Why was he so worried? He does not like her! He does not! I asked him if he liked someone and he did not mention any name. This is just Lulu being kind. Yes. I loved him because of that, too. Gino tried to help C.C. by lending a hand and attempting to carry her but Lulu suddenly moved Gino's arm away from C.C. Lulu held C.C.'s shoulders to guide her while he lets Gino pick up the papers she dropped. He really is kind. But I have to admit, I was jealous. Maybe, I was the only one who noticed how Lulu brushed away Gino's hand since I stare at him most of the time. It's so frustrating! I feel like I'm always a step behind Lulu. I feel as though he fails to see me when I am beside him. It makes me sad. No point in staying sad if I want results! Fight, Shirley! Fight in the name of love! Love is power!_

_Love, _

_Shirley xoxo_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the reviews minna-san! T_T**

**Please do bear with these mini updates. Huhu**

By the way, does anyone know how to join a community? Hehe


	18. Code Geass Concert

The brown-haired white knight slowly breathed out, "3, 2, 1..

The background instrumental of Colors by Flow played as the crowd loudly cheered, "Zero! Zero! Zero!"

(Suzaku) _**Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**__**  
**__**Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani**_

(Kallen) _**Kakusenu iratachi to**__**  
**__**Tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**_(Suzaku) _Mayoi nagara _

(Kallen)_ nayami nagara _

(Suzaku)_ kuyami nagara_

(Suzaku and Kallen)_**Kimerebaii sa**__**  
**__**Kimiga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**__**  
**__  
_The music abruptly stopped and everything dimmed dark. A small figure of a woman appeared on the center of the stage and sweetly sang.

(Euphemia) _Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

(Suzaku) _Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku_

(Suzaku, Euphie, and Kallen)_**Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**_

The crowd went 'wow' at the soothing harmony of their voices. Suzaku was the lead voice, Kallen was alto and Euphie, soprano.

(Suzaku)

_**Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimae souna**_**  
**

_**Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani?**_

* * *

Everybody rocked the stadium with their loud cheers as the nostalgic song faded out. It was the first ever song they heard from Code Geass. It was their first love. Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphie stood side by side on the center and waved their hands.

_Whooo!_

Suzaku widely smiled, "Good evening, everyone!"

_Whooo!_

Euphie winked, "Are you excited?"

_Yeees!_

"Woah. The crowd is so wild!", Kallen shouted. "Thank you for all the cheers! I bet I would hear more if I call in your beloved Code Geass Characters!"

_Yeees!_

"I am Suzaku, with Euphie and Kallen. Welcome to the Code Geass Concert!", Suzaku cheered as the confetti exploded in all directions and concert lights flickered.

_Whooo!_

"Before anything else, we would like you all to look to your right.", Euphie said as she gestured to the right. On the right side of the stage was Cornelia, Kanon, Schneizel, Cecile, and Lloyd were positioned on each of the musical instruments.

"On the piano, Cornelia and Schneizel!," Euphie stated. "Then, Cecile and co play the guitars and Lloyd on the violin".

The royalties waved to the sea of people looking at them.

"Omeditou~", Early Lloyd teasingly shouted, reminiscing his iconic lines in Code Geass.

_Hahaha!_

"Everyone, let us welcome FLOW!", Suzaku announced as the famous band took the stage and played all the Code Geass openings. The people sang along and jumped to the beat of the music.

* * *

BACKSTAGE

"I sang a wrong key. Peace out.", Euphie apologized.

Kallen smiled, "Hardly noticeable, don't worry."

Backstage was so busy. Makeup artists here and there, manager Sun checking on each of the performer, lights directors and sound directors speaking indistinctly with each other. With all that sound, how can they understand each other? Almost all of them were already positioned and prepared for their parts except for the next performer; Shirley. She was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS SHIRLEY?", Director yelled.

"I'll call her again.", Milly answered and yelped, "She texted me that she's having a stomach bug but she'll be here on time for her part."

The director grunted, "Tsk. She should be. Alright, standby everyone!"

Milly was lying about the stomach bug. Shirley did text her but it was not about a stomach bug. She said that she'll be confronting Lelouch about his feelings for her before the concert starts. Of course, Milly can't just announce that. But why now? Of all the time? As a supportive friend, she replied with a 'hoping for the best' text.

* * *

_About 30 minutes ago.._

"Shirley, the show's about to start. Can we talk about it later?", Lelouch asked as the two of them walked to the nearby park. He eyed his watch from time to time, slightly nervous of being late in the concert.

"J-just 30 minutes. We'll be there on time for our parts.", she reluctantly replied.

Lelouch nodded and smiled, "What is it that you want to say?"

Shirley blushed. _This is it. The ultimate moment. My last chance._

Lelouch asked when he heard no response. "Shirley?"

She bowed her head, "Lulu, I-I-I like you. But I've said that before." She raised her head and stared deeply into Lelouch's purple eyes.

"W-what do you think of me? Do you like me now?"

Lelouch sighed, "Sh-shirley, I.."

Shirley eagerly waited with expectation and disappointment alternately rising and falling in her mind. _Please. Lulu. I promise to be the perfect woman for you. I will cook for you every day. I will serve you. I will never hurt you. I won't mock you. You're my life. I will always be here for you and I will love-_

"I like someone else.", he replied facing away from her.

Shirley stood her with her mouth agape. Lelouch refused to look her in the eye. He does not want to lie with her feelings and he thinks that it is worse to make her believe that he loves her even if he doesn't, at all.

As the silence of the night continued to envelope them, Shirley's suppressed tears started to fall.

"Shirley.", he said.

"No! Please don't comfort me.", she shouted while her tears came rolling down her pale cheeks.

Lelouch nodded, "I'm sorry."

Wiping her tears, she exhaled and asked, "Who do you like then?"

"I-I would like her to be the first one to know that I like her.", he awkwardly replied.

Shirley scoffed, "You can't even tell me." She sighed, "Do you hate me that much? Am I not worthy of knowing whom I had no chance of winning against?"

"Not really. It's just—

"Stop. You can leave now.", Shirley uttered.

"I'm sorry, Shirley.", he said once again.

Shirley gave a fake smile, "You should be. You broke my heart so bad. You were the only one I loved. Now, go. See you at the concert."

Lelouch wanted to comfort her but he didn't want to hurt her anymore by doing things she doesn't want him to do.

* * *

Code Geass OST-Masquerade Piano Instrumental (Cornelia and Schneizel)

As the piano began to play, the crowd went 'aww' as they reminisced the moments that went along this soundtrack during the Mao arc in which we got to see how Shirley truly felt about Lelouch. It was a very emotional song about her unconditional love for him. As the duo continued to play, Shirley slowly entered the stage.

_SHIRLEEEEY!_

_WE LOVE YOU! T_T_

_WE MISS YOU!_

Shirley smiled when she heard the support of her fans. Though teary-eyed, they still shouted for her name.

She hummed,

_You're My Destiny  
Shinjite mitai (I want to try believing in you)_

Barely overcoming a rejection, she's now to deliver a heartfelt speech about Lelouch. She practiced for two months but her sadness was slowly driving her mad. She wants to cry out loud but she needs to endure it and finish this show. She never tried to search for Lelouch like she always did before. She hopes to end the night with several bottles of wine later.

_Dear Lulu, _

_I love you._

_I will always love you. _

_My diary knows all about you. I told about how amazing you are and how you skip PE classes. _

_My diary witnessed how my love evolved as each day passed._

_My love for you grew even if you never really did anything._

_My heart thumps with just the sight of you…_

Shirley stopped as she unintentionally saw Lelouch near the pianists. He was preparing for his part.

_My heart—is—the—uhm,_

She forgot her lines. She cursed herself for being such a fool to him. She crumpled the paper and threw it away, deciding to give an impromptu speech instead.

_Lulu, can you hear me?_

_Wherever you are, you w-will.._

She stopped again but this time it was not because of her speech but because of her overflowing tears. The crowd probably thought that this was all an act. Anyway, she blamed herself since it was her fault for confessing just before the concert.

_Wherever you are, you will always be in the deepest part of my heart. Even if you love someone else, I will always cheer for you from the sidelines. Even if you marry someone, I will always be happy for you. Remember that you can always count on me. _

She finally remembered her speech and decided to end with the parts she knew.

_When I finally realized my feelings and about you, I was so scared. _

_Lulu, you've been fighting... all by yourself against this world... All by yourself... So that's why... I wanted to become the one thing truthful to you... _

_I love you, Lulu. _

_Even when you tried to make me forget everything... I still fell... in love with you again... _

_Even when my memories were altered... I still fell in love again... _

_No matter how many times I'm reborn... I'm sure I'll... fall in love with you again, Lulu... _

_This... is fate, right? _

_So, it's okay, right, Lulu? That I fall in love with you when I'm reborn... No matter... how many times... I'll... fall in... love with you..._

A single tear fell from her left eye before she began to emotionally sing Masquerade.

Of course, Lelouch heard all of her speech and whispered to himself, "Thank you, Shirley."

_You're My Destiny  
Shinjite mitai (I want to try believing in you)  
Eien no imi ha mada wakaranai kedo (Though I still don't know the meaning of eternity)  
You're My Destiny  
Ashita no yume wo (If I compose)  
Tsudzureba sore ga unmei ni kawaru (Tomorrow's dream, it will turn into destiny)  
Say you'll share with me one love_

When Shirley finished the song, she slowly went backstage. Milly approached her and gave her a hug, "I already asked permission. You can go home and cry all you want. Make sure to cry them all."

Shirley painfully smiled and hugged her again, "Thanks, Pres."

* * *

"Minna-saaaaan! We've heard all the songs and more but don't you think we have yet to see the star of the night?", Suzaku asked his co-hosts.

"Yes!", the girls answered in chorus.

"Who could it be?"

_ZERO-SAMAAAAA_

_C.C.-SAMAAAAA_

_ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!_

Everyone was already satisfied of the performances they made. To cite some, aside from the songs, Euphie and Suzaku also danced tango and showed off their sensual moves which made everyone yelp in excitement. The Order of the Black Knights sang the Japanese/Eleven-themed song from the Code Geass Movie 1. On the other hand, the Royal Family played the Holy Empire of Britannia National Anthem with their skillful talents in playing instruments. Rolo also sang 'If I were a bird'. The saddest OST ever. Go listen to it. Then, Nunnally narrated about Nunnally in Wonderland and how her fun adventures unfolded, earning a laugh from the crowd. This time it is now the finale. Once again, the entire stadium went dark and only these words were flashed for all to see.

"**The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."**

"**What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"**

"**It wasn't me who was wrong, it was the world."**

"**Yes... I... Destroy the world... and create it... anew."**

Schneizel plays the introduction of Revive.

(Lelouch) _Owaranai yoru ni kimi no koe kikoeta  
Mezameta asa wo tsutsumikonde kureta_

(I heard your voice in the unending night  
You had wrapped up the awakened morning for me)

The crowd yelled and shook the entire stadium with their loud cheers.

_LELOUCH-SAMAAAA_

_PLEASE USE GEASS ON US!_

_WE MISS THE EMPEROR!_

_ZERO!_

He cutely smiled as he sang. (He didn't really have to smile. He's already cute!)

He proudly wore his final Zero outfit during the Resurrection just fitting for the music. This song was his to own.

(Lelouch)_ Ushinatta mono no oosa ni_

_Tachisukumu koto mo aru kedo _

_Soredemo tachiagaru koto _

(Suzaku and Lelouch)_ dake ga_

(Lelouch)_ Kimi to shita yakusoku_

(Though I was petrified  
By the numerous things I've lost  
Despite that, the only thing that made me rise back up  
Was my promise with you)

Suzaku sang as he walked towards Lelouch and stood beside him.

(Kallen) _Revive!_

(Lelouch) _meguriaeta subete ga_ (Everything I've met)

She walked to the center and stood beside Suzaku. She waved her hands inviting the fans to sing along with them. Lelouch smiled at Kallen's amazing stage presence.

(Euphemia) _Revive!_

(Lelouch) _kodou no naka de ikiteru _(Is living in my heartbeat)

(Milly, Rivalz, Rolo) _REVIVE, REVIVE, REVIVE_

(Lelouch) _mou mayowanai _(I won't hesitate anymore)

The characters who sang with Lelouch stood beside him. After that, the entire order of the black knights, followed by the Britannian knights entered and wholeheartedly sang with Lelouch:

_REVIVE tsunagatteku omoi ga  
REVIVE yuruginai hi wo moyasu yo  
REVIVE. REVIVE. REVIVE ima yomigaeru  
Ashita he REVIVE_

(REVIVE The feelings that tie together  
REVIVE Burns an unwavering fire  
REVIVE, REVIVE, REVIVE I'll resurrect now  
Toward tomorrow REVIVE)

"**A long time ago, Nunally, Suzaku, and I talked about something. We wondered what happiness would look like if we could give it a physical form. If I'm not mistaken, I think it was Suzaku that said that the shape of happiness might resemble glass….**

This line was flashed before everyone sang in chorus for the bridge of the song. Everyone in the crowd was crying. Why do they make the fans feel as if it's already the last time? Plus, the song was very emotional to begin with.

(All) _We are one & we are strong!  
Dare mo tomerarenai  
We are one & we are strong!  
Yatto mezameta'n da  
Oh here we stand!_

(We are one and we are strong!  
No one can stop me  
We are one and we are strong!  
I had finally awakened  
Oh here we stand!)

A beautiful green-haired witch wearing a white long gown came out from behind the stage and walked towards Lelouch, singing with him and gazing into his captivating violet eyes.

(Lelouch and C.C.)

They held hands, as part of the script, before continuing. He softly held her hand, contrary to their usual arm wrestling with credit card at stake.

_Aishite iru kara_ (Because I love you)

She stood beside him. A place where no one else took because they all knew that beside Lelouch was always C.C.

_REVIVE ikusen no hoshi no mae  
REVIVE tashika ni ima chikau yo  
REVIVE, REVIVE, REVIVE mou mayowanai  
Shinjite REVIVE_

(REVIVE In front of thousands of stars  
REVIVE I certainly vow it now  
REVIVE, REVIVE, REVIVE I won't hesitate anymore  
Believe in it REVIVE)

And the rest of the song finished with everyone singing it beautifully. Near the end of the song, the continuation of the quote was flashed.

…**.****His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly, and then that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light. I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently."**

* * *

The concert was a huge success and was wrapped up with a dinner, due to manager Sun, in a seafood restaurant. Everyone was busy eating, singing, dancing, drinking, and then there's Lelouch, busy staring at someone. He swore he felt fireworks and butterflies when the two of them sang that specific line during the concert. He almost sang the wrong line. On the other hand, this someone was busy with something else. She was texting.

"Want me to poke your eyes out?", C.C. remarked while she texted. "I swear you've been staring at me for ten minutes."

Lelouch sighed, "Witch."

"Do you need something?", she asked while eating another slice of pizza.

_To confess or not to confess. _That is the question. Why is Lelouch referencing a Hamlet quote at this moment? He's becoming crazy. For her.

"I want to say something.", he simply stated.

She raised a brow, "What? You're pregnant?"

"Really?", he asked.

"...",

"Okay then. So, -

Before he could even say anything, her phone rang to which she answered. She went out to take the call. While she was away, Lelouch formulated his speech and constructed them in the most logical way. Of course he was logical. Lelouch knew nothing about love and its elements. When she returned, to his surprise, she quickly grabbed her bag and obviously in a hurry.

"C.C., what's wrong?", he asked.

She glanced with her usual monotonous face but this time with a little hint of worry evident on her brows, "N-Nothing. I'll get back to you later."

Those were her last words before she stormed out of the resto.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope you liked it


	19. Secret Tape 8

"What is it, Mao?", she asked over the phone.

"The village needs you.", he replied.

"What happened?"

"There's a problem. Right now, the entire village is in chaos."

"I'll go. I'll quickly call management.", she said.

"Okay. Hurry up!"

* * *

Milly yelled, "Good morning ladies and gentlemeeeen! It's time for another episode of the-

"CODE GEASS SHOW!", five member of the Order of the Black Knights and five members of Holy Empire of Britannia continued the phrase, in chorus.

"Yeey! Today is going to be a fun day. Before that, I would like to thank everyone who came and saw the Code Geass Concert.", she bowed her head, smiling.

_Fan: The concert was a bomb, Milly-chan!_

"My, thank you! I hope you enjoyed! As I've said earlier, today is going to be an awesome day with ten awesome people in the house."

The audience clapped upon acknowledgement of the special guests. From the Black Knights were Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Diethard. On the other side were Euphemia, Suzaku, Cornelia, Guilford, and Schneizel. They greeted the fans before Milly started the game.

"How do you feel today?", she asked.

"I'm good! Better than ever! I proudly represent the Order of the Black Knights!", Tamaki shouted while raising his fist up in the air. The crowd cheered him by raising their fists as well.

"You're not representing anything, Tamaki.", Diethard barked.

"Hey! Shut up, Brit! You belong to the other side!", he retaliated.

"Hey now, quit it. We might start lose without even playing.", Ohgi obstructed the growing tension in their never-ending inner dispute.

"The boys in the Black Knights are energetic.", Euphemia commented while chuckling.

"Yes. But energy is not enough to win this game. We can win this, Euphie.", Schneizel replied.

"Oh, dear brother.", Cornelia silently cried when he said such a challenging remark.

"We won't lose to some Brits!", Tohdoh shouted as he raised his hidden sword from the back of the couch.

Kallen and Suzaku facepalmed at the craziness of this set-up.

"Now, now. Let's start and get this on! We will be playing FAMILY FEUD. I'm pretty sure you know how that works so please go over the opposite sides.". Milly announced.

When both of the contending teams were ready, Milly called for their first representatives. "So we are going to have five rounds and whoever wins will get to have free Hawaii vacation!"

_Audience: WOOOW!_

"All sponsored by SUNRISE and CLAMP!", she added.

The first two to play were Tohdoh and Guilford. This was a simpler version of Family Feud. For each correct answer, the team can choose one more member to recite an answer and for points.

"A fitting opponent, I see.", Guilford remarked.

**ROUND 1**

Milly: On the board are top five results from a survey. Name a thing that flies!

Tohdoh: *presses button first* Uhm, a fly?

Milly: Oh? A fly? HAHAHA let's see! *clicks* Oh, it's number three! 300 points! So, who will answer next?

Tohdoh: I think Tamaki knows. He's got a brain, I guess.

Tamaki: What do you mean 'guess'?! I have!

Milly: Yes? Name a thing that flies!

Tamaki: Knightmare Frame!

Milly: Okay, survey says! (X) Oh, no way. It isn't included.

Tamaki: What? It flies! That survey is a scam.

Euphie: Heey, it's not! It's a survery. It's not supposed to reveal your own answers.

Tamaki: Is that so?

Kallen: Tamaki, you anemone.

The game went on until everyone started earning points. The Britannian team was leading but Kallen and Tohdoh fought back. Black Knight were now leading by 200 points. The items were easy but a especially funny part of the game was during the deciding round when they were asked to name the top five most popular Code Geass characters.

Milly: Okay! Euphie pressed the button first.

Euphie: Yeey! I'm gonna answer the most obvious; Lelouch!

Milly: That's right! 500 points!

Euphie: Of course, Suzaku will answer.

Suzaku: Me! Suzaku Kururugi!

Milly: That's right! Rank number 3! 300 points!

Cornelia: Aw, that's sad. I thought you were number two!

Schneizel: Our win is threatened.

Tamaki: You deserved that you Brits!

Milly: Okay, it's time for the other side to answer.

Kallen: C.C. is my answer. She's number two, without a doubt.

Milly: Survey says! C.C. is number two! 400 points for the order!

Tamaki: I will answer-

Kallen: Tohdoh answers next.

Tamaki: Hey, Kallen!

Diethard: Yes, General Tohdoh, please.

Tamaki: Brit!

Tohdoh: Kouzoki, Kallen.

Milly: Correct! 200 points!

Tamaki: I was gonna say that!

Kallen and Diethard: Talk to the hand, Tamaki.

Ohgi: Guys, we're live.

Milly: *clears throat* So, now the Order of the Black Knights has 600 points and a 200 point lead from the previous rounds and the Britannian Empire has 800 points in this round, earning a tie!

The fans wowed at their competitiveness. Now, there's only one name they have yet to mention which will serve as the deciding force in their victory. Milly asked for the last members of each group to face each other for the final round. Tamaki and Suzaku were playing.

Tamaki: In the name of the last Samurai, Genbu KURURUGI, I will win! Hey, you have the same family name, right? Let the Japanese win!

Suzaku: I have my own principles to follow. Let's get this on, Pres Milly.

Tamaki: Let me win!

Suzaku: We will not lose!

Milly: On the board is are two items from a survey. Name Lelouch's best friend!

Tamaki: *presses first* YES!

Cornelia: Oh no! We will lose!

Schneizel: Suzaku, you were trained in the army. Why couldn't you press it faster?

Euphie: No worries, Suzaku!

Suzaku: I'm so sorry. *teary-eyed*

Kallen and team: Better luck next time, Brits.

Milly: Yes, Tamaki-san!

Tamaki: Hmph. Lelouch's, rather Zero's best friend, is none other than, his best pal, Tamaki Shinichiro!

Suzaku and team: O_O

Kallen: What the fudge.

Tohdoh: The heck.

Diethard: I should've known better.

Milly: O-okay, Tamaki Shinichiro is Lelouch's best friend. Survey says! (X) No! Tamaki Shinichiro was not in the top two.

Tamaki: What?

Kallen and team: Don't 'what' us you jellyfish!

Suzaku: Steal, please.

Milly: Yes?

Suzaku: Suzaku Kururugi.

Milly: Of course, Suzaku Kururugi is number 1! 500 points for Britannian Empire.

Suzaku and team: Yeeey!

Milly awarded the winning team with a pocket money check and trip tickets to Hawaii for their end-of-the-year vacation. The other team scolded Tamaki for his reckless behavior. Then, a secret tape was chosen to be played.

* * *

"I can even carry away corpses if you need that.", C.C. replied trembling.

Lelouch just had this dumfounded-look on his face and stared at the fragile girl in front of him.

"AND CUT!", Director announced.

The assistants gave Lelouch and C.C. jackets and fixed their hair.

"The amnesiac C.C. is so cute.", Suzaku giggled.

"She sounds weird, you know.", Lelouch replied as he parts his hair properly. _There's nothing weirder than a cute witch. Those are two opposite terms. _

C.C. smirked, "Why do I sound weird, Master?"

Lelouch cringed, "You, saying that, bring me the chills."

C.C. hit his face, "How dare you."

Suzaku laughed, "Look at her, Lelouch. She looks so cute."

"Don't feed her lies, Suzaku.", he sharply replied.

"Master's friend, it seems like master is not happy seeing me.", she fake-cried like a baby.

NEXT SCENE

"Sing me a song while hopping on one foot and wearing your clothes inside out.", Lelouch said as he relaxed on his chair. He glanced towards C.C. who was _doing_ what he just said.

"No, wait. I was kidding!", he quickly said and tried to grab her hand.

C.C. fell down and placed her arms on her head, cowering in fear, "I'm sorry. Please don't beat me hurt again."

"CUT", Director announced.

The assistants retouched the two, preparing them for the next scene where Lelouch hits C.C.

"Wow, Lelouch. I certainly didn't expect you to say that.", she teased.

"It's on the script, you witch."

"Master, am I a witch?", she reverted back to the cute amnesiac one.

Lelouch decided to play along, "Yes, you are. Now go, poison some princess."

"Master, isn't poisoning bad?", she playfully replied.

"Woah. You're annoying.", he replied as he saw a cutesy C.C., baby-talking.

C.C. got her script and read her lines, "Look at you master, you're shaking. Are you cold now?"

"That's the scene where I slap you, right?", Lelouch asked as he tried swinging his hand towards C.C.'s face. Imagining the cruelty of the act, Lelouch requested to change the scene to something more humane.

"I can't do this, director.", he said.

"No. You do that or someone else takes your role.", the strict director said. "Kidding. I know it's against your values but for the sake of acting, just this once, Lelouch."

Lelouch walked towards C.C. and asked her to practice with him.

"Why do we need to practice?", she asked before adding 'Master'.

"Just because.", he replied.

They recited their lines then acted out the part of him hitting her. He hit her so softly that she forced herself to fall down on her knees. It was worse than a school graders play during foundation day.

"That was awful, Lelouch.", she said.

"I know but I just can't hit a girl.", he replied.

_So that's the reason he's acting weird. _

C.C. sighed at his kindness. He definitely grew up right and had the best manners. "How about this? You can hit me as strong as you like but we'll just do the scene once since it's too much for your conscience."

"Sure? I'll do my part and you do yours.", C.C. smirked and added, "Master."

And they did just that. The scene was recorded wonderfully and the acting and delivering of lines were on point. True enough, Lelouch hit her hard to make it as realistic as possible. After that, their heartwarming scene went next. They spoke about pain, being hurt, and friends. When they director said 'cut', Lelouch immediately dragged C.C. to the wash area and washed her hands with soap and running water.

"The infections might get inside.", he said as he rubbed soap on her soft left finger.

"It's just a little scratch."

"No way. What if it leaves a scar?", he replied.

"They are waiting for us. Remember, the next scene is your confrontation with Suzaku.", she explained.

"I know.", he briefly replied, paying no attention to her words, focusing on cleaning her wound. He took out a bandage he prepared before the scene and wrapped it on around her left hand ring finger.

"They can wait.", he said as he examined her hands once again, placing it on top of his palms. He stared at it for a full minute.

C.C. grinned and started at him with puppy eyes, "Master, how long are you gonna stare at my hands? I still need to carry away corpses."

Lelouch threw her hands away from him, embarrassed. "Shut up, you witch."

They went back on set and Suzaku giggled as he turned off the camera, "Recorded."


	20. Only Hope

"How many years has it been when I last saw you, dear _Elizabeth_?", the village chief, commonly called William, asked.

C.C. curtsied to show her respect to William, an old man who was kind enough to give her food as she made it through her childhood, living in an orphanage. C.C. would look for books in the garbage cans to keep herself busy. Sometimes, she read parables, history books, textbooks, then complex encyclopedias. She was interested in everything she found and made the most learning out of it. She wanted to escape the boredom of the orphanage. She had a few friends, like Mao who entered when he was six and Nemo, a weird one. Most of the girls bullied her for her white skin saying she's a ghost. They're just jealous, I guess. Soon, Nemo was adopted by rich merchants. And so, C.C. and Mao stayed and looked out for one another for two years. William was wise enough to see the genius in C.C. so he took care of her using her spare money and sent her to a school where she, five years later, met Marianne, a famous actress. She was able to unleash the genius in her and became a doctor at a very young age and then she just wanted to try new things every now and then.

"I see you still call me by that name, William.", C.C. replied.

"Of course, you are comparable to the Virgin Queen herself, Queen Elizabeth. Your beauty and grace.", the old man said while chuckling.

"I go by C.C., you know."

"Now, now, let me be little girl. For me, you are Elizabeth.", he insisted. "I'm so glad to see you. But, where's little Mao?"

"I left him in China. I wanted to hurry here so bad. What happened?", she inquired.

William laughed, "Oh, there's currently a drought. The hospitals are packed due to hunger but Nemo already sent doctors around the area. So, that's good. One problem remains, though."

"What?"

"The only village teacher left to find a better place."

C.C. chuckled, "What kind of teacher leaves school?"

William laughed, "Your tongue is as sharp as ever. She told me she had nine children to feed and left the village the day after that."

"I guess that's a little excusable.", she replied.

"Can't do anything about it. You think you can help with that?"

C.C. gently smiled, "Of course, William. Anything for this village."

Her hometown was located in the northernmost part of the Britannian Empire, completely isolated and separated from the rest of the industrialization and modernization of the world. A few televisions and radios were essential for communication but the people were always happy and cheerful. They especially love food and music. And in this village, the noise of the world didn't matter. C.C. walked to the village chief's house to have food.

"Dear Elizabeth! You're staying the night, right?", William's wife tearfully came running to C.C.

"Just for dinner, Grandma. I need to go to school and fix some stuff for the kids."

"Fancy a cuppa?", one of the daughters said.

William requested her daughters to serve some food for C.C. so that they can eat and catch up with each other over dinner. She told them about her career and about Code Geass, the people she works with, and about her friends. They were amazed by how happy her life now is, contrary to the sad and isolated orphan girl she was before.

"Is Mao coming over?", William asked.

"I have no idea. Granny, I forgot to pack my clothes since I was so in a hurry. I'm so sorry. Would it be okay to shop in the nearby town?", she requested.

"Elizabeth, you can use my daughters' clothes."

The daughters happily nodded to assure C.C.

She wanted to get off her expensive clothes and just dress normally like the village people. After their little chat, C.C. walked around the village, going to the said school.

"Be careful, Elizabeth!"

* * *

She decided to visit the orphanage first to pay her respects to the nuns. On her way, a group of muscular men approached her.

"Elizabeth?!", a tall guy said and shook the two other men beside him.

"Still going to the beer house, lads?", she asked.

The biggest man of the three screamed, "Holy Molly! It's Elizabeth!"

"Ever since we were kids, you've been getting away with those bad habits of yours.", she smirked.

The third man shouted, "You look so lovely. I bet those bullies will never reach you now."

"They already left the village, though.", the tall guy said.

"They're people of the past. I am here now to help. Gotta go to the orphanage, men.", C.C. bid farewell to the drunk trio.

"Come sing for us later, Liz!", the big man shouted from afar.

* * *

_ORPHANAGE_

The kids were playing around the playground. Most of the kids were new, of course but there were still some teens who recognized C.C. as she approached the gates of the orphanage. She visited the head sister first and payed her respects for taking care of these children, like her before. She was excited to meet the kids and get in touch with them. After a short talk, she headed to the playground.

"C.C. est là!", a native French teenager shouted. "Bienvenue à la maison!"

Even though the orphanage was based in Britannia, the nuns would still adopt any abandoned child from where they visited. C.C. was said to be picked up somewhere in Europe.

"Testing my French, Dante?", she replied. _Dante looks so happy. That's a relief. He was brought here when he was just three years old._

"You recognize me?", he asked while shaking her hand.

C.C. happily nodded and hugged Dante, "You look so gentlemanly, Dante. Got a girlfriend?"

Dante blushed at her comment, "N-no! I promised to these kids that I'll earn a living so that I can help them. Girlfriends can follow later."

Later on, more of the teens who recognized C.C. gathered and asked her to tell stories about her life. Before she started sharing her life stories, she asked the little children to come near her. They were obviously shy around her, typical of orphans. When C.C. asked them, their eyes lit up, especially Harry who developed an instant crush for C.C.

* * *

The next day, during her first day of school.

Her class was composed of fifteen students. Thirteen from the middle class and two from the orphanage. Harry and Jade were the students from the orphanage.

C.C. cleared her throat. "Good morning, little sunshines!"

It's not like she hates teaching but she was new to the field. She has been reading e-books about teaching but nothing comes in mind. She decided to just give it a shot and hopefully, a stroke of luck. One thing she remembers though is to make the classroom as lively as possible. When she said that line, she was so nervous of receiving no response from the kids. Luckily, they cutely greeted her back with their adorable energy. C.C. silently smiled.

"I will be your new teacher since Teacher Jennifer went on a little vacation. I am Teacher…_Elizabeth._", she introduced. She decided to use her well-known name here since it was easier to remember than C.C. For sure, she'll be bombarded with questions from these curious minds if she used such an unusual name.

"Teacher Liz! What are we going to learn today?", a brunette girl asked.

C.C. smiled, "Before we start, will somebody please lead the prayer?"

Harry volunteered, to get her attention, and recited a child's prayer.

Today's activity was for the kids to learn about proper manners, especially saying common societal greetings. The lesson started smoothly and C.C. taught them about 'good morning', 'thank you', 'please', 'nice to meet you', and other common greetings.

* * *

"Manager Sun, have you seen C.C.? I haven't seen her since the concert.", Lelouch asked as he signed the fan letters.

"I don't know.", he replied. "Ask her yourself." C.C. told the manager not to tell anyone about where she was going. She doesn't want the media to invade their peaceful and happy village.

"That's the problem. I can't contact her.", he said. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

Manager Sun ignored him and walked towards his office desk. After signing the fan letters, he gave them to the staff so that they can be given to the fans.

C.C. filed a temporary leave and promised to pay for the extra trouble she's causing. She hasn't attended fan meetings, conferences, Code Geass shows, and photoshoots. She has been missing for five days. Lelouch, agitated by his frustrated confession, asked everyone he knew if they had an idea where C.C. went, except for Shirley. Shirley has been ignoring him since the concert. He missed their friendship but accepted that this was Shirley's way of moving on.

When Lelouch went home, he immediately stormed to Marianne's room and asked her about C.C. Nunnally happily greeted her brother.

"You scared me, Lelouch.", she said while gasping for air and picking up the papers from the floor.

"So, do you know where she is? Or why she hasn't been answering my calls?", he persistently asked.

Marianne paused, "She hasn't mailed me too. Where could she be?"

"Any place that pops in your mind?"

"Nah. When did you last see her?", she asked.

"During the concert dinner, she left in a hurry after receiving a call from someone.", he replied gesturing to his phone.

"Did she look worried?", she probed further as she scanned her iPad.

"A little. Why?"

Marianne grinned, "I think I know where she is. Just give it a try. I sent the address to your mail. Why are you looking for her anyway? She'll be back when she wants to."

"How sure is this? I forgot to tell her something important."

"I don't know. Maybe 25% at most.", she replied while working on some documents. _Important, huh?_

Lelouch sighed. He certainly hopes she's there. He's getting worried abouther.

"Mother, I'll be back in two days."

Marianne gleefully smiled, "Have a safe trip, son. I'll put the word in for you."

* * *

It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and all the kids already went home. Before she ended the class, she let them hear the Britannian national anthem and introduced it so that it will be easier for them to learn it during their next classes. She reflected on her first day of school before packing her things. She remembered how the kids tried to say the phrases carefully and how she guided them as they say each word. _These kids are so adorable. _

She was walking towards William's house, where she temporarily stays in, when the three big men enthusiastically invited her for a drink, just like old times. We know now where she got her drinking habits. She initially agreed but realized that she was now serving as a teacher and she needs to be these kids' role model. She refused the drink, which broke her heart, but went with them to sing at the country house.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us hear a song from Elizabeth!", the big drunk man announced as he gulped a glass of beer.

C.C. stood up and fixed her dress as she walked to the mini-stage. The place was so quiet until someone broke the silence.

_Welcome home, Elizabeth!, _a man said. He recognized this man as someone who purposely gave her story books back when she was a child.

_You look amazing, girl. I'm so happy to see you're happy._

_Come visit us later!_

C.C. genuinely smiled at their warm welcome to her. She replied, "It's nice to be home. I'll make sure to visit every nook and cranny of this village. This is where I started."

_You used to sing behind our house, Elizabeth! Please sing us more!_

"Yes, Lady Emma. I'm going to sing one of the songs I heard from your stereo back then.", she stated as she adjusted the microphone.

_There's a sing that's inside__  
__Of my soul_

___It's the one that I've tried to write__  
__Over and over again__  
__I'm awake in the infinite cold__  
__But you sing to me over and over and over again_

She breathed out and looked around the place. She saw nice faces around her. They were drinking, laughing, and happily listening to the song. She definitely saw William and Granny peeking by the door.

_So I lay my head back down__  
__And I lift my hands and pray__  
__To be only yours I pray__  
__To be only yours__  
__I know now you're my only hope_

The village people clapped when C.C. finished the song. They complimented her deep angelic voice and how she reached those high notes. For them, she wasn't the famous actress but was just simple little Elizabeth who went back home and she liked that.

"Sing more!", her drunkard close friend requested, clapping his hands.

C.C. pinched the man's fat belly and joked, "Geronimo, it won't be free next time."

The people laughed and the night was filled with the rural atmosphere of beer and cheer.

Lelouch looked at his online map, "So, I took the train after the plane. And now, the train dropped me here."

He looked for signs towards the secluded village. When he turned to his right, he saw a small arc with a faded-out name of a village from his point-of-view.

When he got a closer look, he checked his map and read, "_Witchville_, huh?"

He entered the place and immediately saw a house, comparably bigger from the rest, which he assumed is the village chief's house and decided to pay a visit and to drink some water since he was parched.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've been having a lot of free time these past few days so I'm gonna update as much as I can. Still, I do apologize for the typos. The story's near its end, btw. Thank you for the amazing reviews!**


	21. Witchville

"I'm Harry and you are?", a little boy introduced himself to Lelouch.

"I am looking for someone.", he glanced over the little boy.

Harry moved his head in disagreement, "That's so wrong, mate. Teacher Elizabeth told us that if someone asks a question, you're gonna have to answer the question."

Lelouch stood by the village chief's house as he waited for someone to answer the door. While he was waiting, this little boy who calls himself 'Harry' started talking to him. Witchville was such a clean place. The trashes were properly segregated and each house had a mini-garden of their own. As Lelouch was going over his phone waiting for a miracle a.k.a the witch's reply, the door to the chief's house opened.

"How may I help you, lad?", granny asked.

Lelouch smiled and showed his identification card. "Good morning, madam. I'm looking for a close friend who lives here."

"L-l-lelush? Is that how you say your name?", granny asked as she tried to read every letter of Lelouch's name.

"That's partly correct, madam. It's actually Lelouch."

Granny laughed, "My, my. I'm sorry, my dear Lelouch. Come in so that we could talk more about your friend."

"Thanks, Madam.", he graciously replied as he kissed the back of her hand to show respect.

William was awakened by the chatter from their living room and so headed to know more about this morning news that woke him up. He prepared a cup of coffee for him and his wife, and for the guest.

"Wil, this is Lelouch.", granny introduced.

"Good morning, sir", he courteously greeted.

William was shocked to hear a familiar accent from this man. It sounded like one of C.C.'s close friend back when she studied in the nearby village. It sounded so formal and noble. Apart from Lelouch, William also noticed Harry over the door and invited him to have some warm milk. Harry stared at Lelouch while he walked to the couch.

Lelouch started to talk about C.C. and described her physical appearance, a little about her attitude, and how she dresses.

"Will, do we have someone who goes by the name C.C.?", granny asked her husband. "Perhaps, you're in the wrong village, Lelouch. We certainly don't have someone who eats pizza only. It's bad for the body."

"I agree!", Harry blurted out while sipping the warm milk.

William knew the guy was looking for C.C. Can he be trusted, though? What are this guy's intentions? What if C.C. didn't want to see him? He needed to know more.

"Well, we do have someone who fits the description.", William revealed.

"Who? Where is she?"

"Before I answer that, may you state your reasons before us? My priority, as village chief, is to protect the welfare of my people.", he clarified.

Lelouch nervously sighed, "I just want to say something important to her, sir. My intentions are pure. You can check my iPad for further evidence."

Granny turned her head to her old husband, "Will, dear, what's an iPad?"

William cleared his throat, "It's some imported object, I guess."

Lelouch knew that these oldies had no idea about iPads so he presented his identification and told more about himself, where he works, and his relationship with C.C.

Paying little attention to Lelouch, the old couple were more immersed on the iPad and started clicking here and there. The couple alternately explored the device and were even shocked to see themselves on the camera. Lelouch also directed them to the games portion that old people love; Candy Crush Saga and Tetris. He also showed them how these are played. They were astonished by the awesomeness of the flat hightech board. After some time, the couple played Golf Hockey.

"Excuse me, Sir Will? Where can I see C.C.?", he asked carefully so as not to disturb the momentum in their game.

William, who was winning against his wife, just said to go with Harry to school and C.C. will be there. Lelouch nodded and went near Harry.

Before they left, they heard a loud 'No' from granny indicating that William finally won the game.

Lelouch lend them his iPad. He certainly hoped that he locked his personal documents.

"Are you going to school with me?", Harry asked.

"Yes, I am.", Lelouch replied.

"Why?"

"I'm looking for someone, Harry.", he briefly explained as they walked to school.

* * *

Lelouch can already see the small school building and the kids inside the classroom. He could clearly hear Britannia's national anthem from his twenty-meter distance.

_Truth and hope in our Fatherland!_

_And death to every foe!_

_Our soldiers shall not pause to rest_

_We vow our loyalty!_

_Old traditions they will abide_

_Arise young heroes!_

_Our past inspires noble deeds_

_All Hail Britannia!_

While the whole class were listening to the song, someone knocked on the door. C.C. ultimately thought that it was Harry. She slowly opened it to see the little boy with his head bowed down.

"Good morning, little Harry.", she greeted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good morning, Teacher Elizabeth. I'm sorry I'm late.", he apologetically said.

C.C. smiled at the innocence, "Dear Harry, why were you late?"

"I passed by William's and had some warm milk.", he honestly explained."I was gonna stay for just milk but then a guy talked and talked to William and I didn't want to disturb them so I got late."

C.C. patted Harry's head and lead him to his seat. "Make sure to come early tomorrow. 'Kay?"

Harry nodded and walked towards his seat. While he was walking he remembered about Lelouch, he suddenly raised his hand.

C.C. was shocked, "Yes, Harry?"

"Lelouch told me that he was meeting a friend here at school.", he replied before sitting on his chair and placing his bad under it.

"Who told you what?", she reiterated, clearly shocked.

"Lelouch did.", he replied once again.

When everyone else was busy talking to Harry about this Lelouch, C.C. took the time to go outside and was so shocked to see Lelouch standing behind the wall.

"Yo!", he said.

C.C., still shocked but can't leave her class alone, went back to the classroom and asked Jade to read the story about Jack and the Beanstalk and that when she gets back, they will be singing a new song. Jade, one of the orphans, was their class president.

"My little sunshines, I'll be out for a sec so don't be noisy, okay? I can still see you even if I'm not around.", she softly warned.

"Yes, Teacher Elizabeth!", they answered in chorus with their natural high-pitched voice.

"Lelouch, why are you here?", she asked looking around the area to make sure no media personnel was around.

"I certainly did not expect a witch to become a teacher.", he teased.

C.C. chuckled, "I share your sentiments."

"Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"This was all so sudden too. Am I being roasted at work?", she asked.

"No. It's all good.", he assured.

_I need to say this now. _

Lelouch sincerely gazed on her golden eyes, "I told you I was going to say something, right?"

C.C. nodded while glancing over the classroom and was horrified when she saw the girls climbing up the columns of their room, "Oh dear."

She immediately ran and opened the door. The kids were shocked when they saw C.C. and hurrily ran to their chairs. She also looked at Jade who took part in the mischievousness. She bowed her head to show how sorry she is. _Seriously, kids will be kids._

When everything was settled, Sofia raised her hand.

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Teacher Elizabeth, is Lelouch going to be our classmate?", she asked.

C.C., who saw Lelouch standing by the door, smirked and nodded, "Well, Sofia. He is going to be a temporary student here while he is on a vacation."

Lelouch pointed at himself, "Me?"

C.C. cheerfully smiled, "Yes, dear Lulu. Please take a seat behind Jacob."

"Woah. So, he's a Lulu.", Sofia commented.

"No, he's a Lelouch.", Harry replied.

Jade sighed, "Guys, he's both a Lulu and a Lelouch."

"No, Jade. You can't have two names on your birth certificate.", Sofia and Harry answered together.

"You can!", Jacob joined in. "Teacher Eliza Beth has two names."

"See?", Jade proudly said.

"No way. So his name is Lulu Lelouch?", Harry innocently concluded.

C.C. giggled when she heared the pupils' conversation, "In this class, we will call him Lulu. Shall we start now?"

"Yes, Teacher Elizabeth!", they replied.

* * *

The class finished around 11 AM and Lelouch was so tired from reciting poem verses and singing the same old song he has been singing from when he was a little kid. During recess, the kids would ask for a free piggyback ride. And the worst thing? They would ride on his back with three to four people at a time. Then, the little girls would ask him to tie their hair to a cute ponytail or a braid. He was more exhausted than C.C. who only stood and directed the mood of the class. Before the kids went home, they would high five C.C. and say 'see you tomorrow' and 'be careful' but little Harry requested for a kiss on the cheek since he did a good deed by apologizing when he was wrong. To make things fair, C.C. gave all of them a sweet kiss on their cheeks. Lelouch hated himself for getting jealous of these little boys. When the rest of them left, Sofia and Jade secretly asked Lelouch for a hug before going home. It was a Friday today.

"Why are you doing this job?", Lelouch asked as he helped her fix the tables and chairs in preparation for tomorrow's class.

"Temporarily. The teacher left last week and these kids have learned nothing for almost two weeks.", she explained.

Lelouch continued fixing the bookshelves, "I never knew you loved kids that much."

C.C. gently smiled, "Not really, but these kids are special. They remind me of who I was before, except they got early childhood school now."

Lelouch remained silent until he said, "When will you go back to Japan?"

"When things get better.", she replied. "How about you? What do you plan to do here? What were you going to say again?"

Lelouch suddenly got embarassed and shoved away the topic and requested C.C. to tour him around the place.

The entire afternoon was spent by making materials for the next week's activities.

"Why are we making a lot of activities?", he asked.

"Kids love this stuff. Exploring and learning something new on their own.", she replied.

Lelouch nodded and proceeded to finish his set of tasks. While on task, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by a C.C. whose hair is tied on a cute bun.

Alas! They finished all of the activities when evening came. Lelouch wanted some fresh air and headed outside. While he was inhaling, his breath stop when he saw three muscular man in front of him.

"Lad? Who art thou?", Geronimo asked.

"Where is Liz?", the tall guy followed.

"Answer in 3,2,...

C.C. widely opened the door. "Knock it off, rascals."

"Liz!", they shouted.

"He's my friend.", she said. "What made you visit school?"

"It's TGIF. Wanna come to the country house?"

C.C. paused for a while. It's a Friday anyway. For sure, the kids are all home by now. She needed to relax once in a while. Lelouch looked at her with a questioning look on his eyes and a big doubt on her plans in mind.

"Liz? Game?", Geronimo asked again.

C.C. shouted, "Game!"

* * *

The three men laughed when they heard Geronimo's story when he fell down a horse. He probably told that story three times already but these drunkards will never know. Lelouch remained quiet as more people flocked towards C.C. and chatted about updates in their life. He felt proud seeing C.C. actually acting like a normal person. _She had that side too._

"LIZ IS IN THE HOUSE!", Geronimo shouted after drinking a pitcher of beer.

When C.C. heard that, she knew it was her cue to sing. She realized that Geronimo's life routine involved her now and she couldn't be happier for him. Before, he was a beggar and now, he's so happy.

C.C. held the mic, "Good evening. Tonight, I'm going to sing a song popularized by my good friend here."

She pointed at Lelouch when she said those words that made every one turn their heads. He waved at the people looking at him.

"This song is called Revive.", C.C. announced.

_Owaranai..._

The nights got longer and soon enough Lelouch, who was left alone, was forced by the three stoogies to drink three glasses of beer. C.C. continued singing all the song requests the crowd demanded. She sang Fame, Bad Romance, Taylor Swift's and Miley's hit songs. When the night ended by 2 am, the crowd faded, the three stoogies slept on the floor, C.C. closed the lyrics book, and Lelouch was lying flat on the couch with his white polo unbuttoned.

C.C. sighed when she saw Lelouch, "Not again. Poor alcohol tolerance."

Lelouch grunted when he felt someone asking him to rise up.

"Lelouch, let's go to William's. You can't sleep here. It's cold in Witchville at night.", C.C. explained, hoping Lelouch heard any of that.

Still, Lelouch did not move a muscle.

C.C. went to look for Geronimo's truck keys so that she can borrow it and drive both of them to William's. She left a small note in Geronimo's pocket before leaving. She carried Lelouch by the shoulders and limped towards the truck. She placed him on the passenger's seat and she sat on the driver's seat.

Lelouch, who was half-awake, half-asleep, or half-dead, asked if C.C. was driving.

"Yes, I am, dear prince. So shut up, and sleep.", she replied.

Lelouch moved his hands, with all the strength he got, and pulled C.C.'s hands from the steering wheel. "I-it's da-dangerous to drive at night."

"I'm going to be fine, Lelouch.", she insisted and placed his hands away from her.

"N-no. It's... C.C., it's dangerous. You should a-always be safe.", he replied with a sad tone on his voice.

C.C. stopped for a moment and faced Lelouch.

"Why?"

Lelouch faced her with his eyes almost-closed and voice too much hoarse, "I-it's because I-I-I love you, C.-

C.C.'s eyes widened. She looked at Lelouch who immediately fell asleep before she could even say anything.

"He won't even remember that tomorrow.", she silently mumbled to herself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good daaay! There has been three consecutive updates guys. Please do read and await for the next chapter!**


	22. His, Hers

_It's because I love you._

Damn, C.C. couldn't sleep a wink that night. His words kept resonating in her mind from the moment she arrived in the guest room until now. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she can't stop thinking about Lelouch's words.

"He was just drunk.", she thought.

Lelouch was sleeping soundly on the bed across her. She envies how this guy can fall asleep so innocently after making her feel butterflies in her stomach. Earlier that night, she changed his dirty and sweaty polo with a clean shirt so that he can sleep well.

"This is Marianne's fault."

She immediately called Lelouch's mother who luckily, or not, answered the phone.

_Marianne: Yes?_

_C.C: Marianne, why is Lelouch here?_

_M: So, you were in Witchville, afterall._

_C: I had to help out for a bit. Did you send Lelouch here?_

_M: No. He just asked if I knew somewhere you could be. _

_C: Your son got a lot of time._

_M: Nah-ah! Manager Sun has been calling me nonstop. He said Lelouch needs to sign fan letters, attend a conference in Italy, appear in New York Fashion Week, and a whole lot more that I can't remember._

_C: I should send him back there._

_M: If he allows, you. *giggles*_

_C: What does he need with me?_

_M: Oh, beats me, darling. Ask him yourself. He said he forgot to say something important._

_C: He could've texted me._

_M: *giggles* Oh, no. He spent a few thousands for his plane and train ticket to go there. Doesn't it make you wonder about the 'important thing' he forgot to say?_

_C: *sigh* I'm sending him home tomorrow night. _

She dropped the call and sighed once again as she looked at the sleeping beauty which is Lelouch. It was already around 4 AM when sleepiness finally hit her. She crawled to her bed and slept as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, my little sunshines!", C.C. happily greeted her adorable children.

"Good morning, Teacher Liz!", the cute children recited in chorus.

Lelouch was still in her class as their 'classmate' and C.C. couldn't look him in the eye as she remembers what happened that night. During this day, C.C. gave them pre-Math activities like counting apples, pencils, chairs, or counting the boys and girls in the class.

The kids were now busy counting roses as part of her pre-multiplication activity. C.C. said that each of them should have two roses each.

"Harry, you have three roses! Give the other one to Jade!", Sofia said to Harry.

"No way! I picked these from the garden!", he replied.

"Teacher Liz said we should only have two flowers each."

C.C. approached the two children, "What is the commotion all about?"

The girls worked together against Harry and told C.C. that he picked three flowers from the garden, instead of two.

"Harry, why did you pick three roses? That rose would've grown later if you hadn't picked it."

Harry, almost teary-eyed, gave the rose to C.C. He sniffed as he spoke.

"I-I didn't pick this rose. A white-haired man gave this to me and told me to give it to you.", he revealed.

_Mao._

C.C. thought. She comforted Harry and proceeded with the class activity. When they finally counted all of the flowers and learned that if each of them contributes something to a group, they can make anything greater, C.C. dismissed the kids. She high-fived each of them as they left the room.

"C.C., where'd you wanna eat for lunch?", Lelouch asked as he arranged the chairs.

She was startled by his question. She hasn't spoken to him since this morning and she didn't want to talk to him and be flustered again.

She opened the rose Harry gave her.

_C.C.,_

_Meet me in this room later at 7:00 PM._

_Love, _

_Mao_

Lelouch noticed C.C. reading something and asked her about it, only to be brushed away by the witch.

"Fine, then. Keep your secrets.", Lelouch replied as he unbuttoned his white polo to the third button making C.C. stare in awe and immediately snapped when she noticed her eyes diverting to Lelouch's exposed skin. She was used to this, supposed to be used to this, since she would always see him like this during tapings or when she crashes over their residence. She clumsily arranged her stuff to distract herself.

"It sure is hot here in Witchville.", he commented.

They both had lunch back at William's and helped clean his house.

Then, evening came. Lelouch and C.C. went to the guest room to finally get some sleep. C.C. remembered about her call with Marianne.

"Lelouch, when are you going back to Japan?", she asked.

Lelouch, who was fixing the creases on his bed, looked up and replied, "When you do."

Then, he immediately went back to whatever he was doing.

_Damn, this abnormal beating of my heart., _C.C. thought.

"M-manager Sun is looking for you. Unlike me, you ran away without permission.", she added.

Lelouch glanced at her again, "Then, let's go back."

"Why did you come here, anyway?"

Lelouch blushed at her question. She was being random today and he wasn't prepared to confess any of his feelings. "J-just because, witch. I'm going to sleep!"

He hid behind the blankets to hide his red-hot face.

C.C. walked towards her closet and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to school for a bit."

He nodded under his sheets.

He was too shy to admit his feelings, yet. She was denying all the signs of her falling in love with him. They were both forcefully drifting away from the reality that they both have fallen in love with each other.

Lelouch glanced at the rose on top of C.C.'s bed and read the note inside.

* * *

She opened the door to her classroom and was shocked to see flowers scattered on the floor and the entire room filled with romantic fragrance. There was one fancy table situated on the center and Mao was there waiting for her. A song played in the background.

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out and take me home_  
_You're my, my, my, my_  
_Lover_

"Mao."

Mao got up and directed C.C. to her chair., "I missed you, C.C."

"What is all this?", she asked.

Mao breathed out and held C.C.'s hands. She was alarmed by his sudden gesture. He held them tight.

"I think it's about time that I tell you about how I truly feel.", he started.

"C.C., I have always loved you since we were young."

C.C. stared at him, clearly shocked. "H-hey, what are you talking about?"

Mao moved closer, "My love for you grew in every day I see you. I love everything about you; how you defended me from all those bullies, gave me food, comforted me when we were kids, got me into acting, and succeeding in life. You're all I need now."

C.C. looked away, "I thought we were just close friends."

"I thought to but looking at you made me realize, otherwise." Mao started to stand up, still holding C.C.'s hands, and knelt in front of her. He gently kissed the back of her hands which made C.C. draw them back to her.

"M-mao. Stop this."

"I love you.", he said once again. This time, he placed his right hand under her chin in an attempt to kiss her.

"I have a house in Australia we can live there as civilians. Let's leave the industry and all of the people bothering us.", he whispered to her. He begun to kiss her ear after whispering those words. C.C. pushed his face away and stood up from the chair.

Mao sneered at her, "I know you love me too."

Finally, Mao was able to corner her in one of the room's edges.

"I don't!"

"Come on, you do. We have always been in love since we were kids.", he stated his one-sided interpretation of their childhood.

He began to move his face towards her to kiss her again. She pushed him away but he was strong enough not to be moved. He was a mad man. He forced a kiss on C.C.'s cheeks before drawing back to kiss her soft lips. C.C. closed her eyes in fear while the man harassed her.

"Is this what you are supposed to do in the classroom?", a familiar voice asked from behind.

Mao turned around, "Tsk. What are you dong here?"

C.C. slowly opened her eyes and was so relieved to see Lelouch, panting due to him running from William's mansion to the school, standing by the doorway.

Lelouch walked towards Mao and C.C.

"Hey, can't read the mood? We're in the middle of something here.", Mao said as he tilted his head pointing to C.C.

_I don't care. C.C. might not like what I'm doing but I can't stand Mao getting her. She's crying, too. What did this bastard do?_

Lelouch gripped C.C.'s hand and pulled her towards his back, hiding her from Mao's sight. "We're going home."

Mao got so enraged he ran towards C.C. to get her. Lelouch pushed him away, on his knees. His eyes full of unsympathetic and callous gaze.

"Don't touch her."

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hand once again and left the classroom. He walked quickly, holding her hand, to hide away from Mao's sight. He led them to the forest. He saw Mao searching for them and turning to a corner away from the forest.

* * *

"He's gone now.", he spoke as he looked at C.C. who was trembling in fear. He was still holding her hand, though.

"L-lelouch, I never thought that Mao could do that.", she said. "He was so innocent when we were kids."

He probably got an idea of whatever Mao did from C.C.'S statement. _That bastard._

She was still trembling and the cold of the night didn't help at all. Lelouch also forgot to bring his jacket since he immediately ran outside when he saw that note from Mao. He slowly let go of her hand and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I-it's co-cold. I'll let go of you when you stop trembling. O-okay?", he shyly stated as he hugged her, his left arm on her shoulder and his right on her waist. His cheeks turned red.

She felts his warmness as he embraced her and found comfort in this. She deeply exhaled in relief and placed her head on his chest. She breathes in and found out how good Lelouch smelled even after all that running he did.

"Don't you like Mao?", Lelouch asked, to break the silence.

"No. He was just a friend.", she replied, her face on his chest.

Lelouch sighed out of relief, "That's good to hear."

C.C.'s heart skipped a beat when he said that. "W-why?"

"C.C."

"Yes?"

"Would you hate it if I hug you for a little longer?"

Her heart skipped once more but nonetheless replied under her breath, "N-no."

So, he did. Lelouch hugged her even when she was no longer trembling.

"C.C."

"Y-yes?", she asked, slightly nervous.

"I've missed all of my chances to say this and I definitely have doubts that you feel the same but I can't hide this anymore. I don't even care if you hate me for this.", he said without stopping.

She slightly lifted her head to see him in the face but Lelouch hugged her tighter to hide the embarrassment evident in his eyes and cheeks.

"C.C., I love you."

He heard no response. Swallowing all of his pride, hoping that she feels the same way too, he decided to declare everything running in his mind right now. He was betting with everything he's got. His reputation be damned.

"And, I think you are better off with me than with Mao-, no, with anybody else."

C.C. couldn't hide her astonishment when she heard Lelouch confessing his feelings. She thought she was the only one falling in love. She remained silent and cherished his words for a full minute. She knew Lelouch would wait for her response no matter how long it took her to say something.

"It would really help if you could loosen your hug a little.", she remarked. She can now see his flushed face. She stared deep into his crystal violet eyes.

Lelouch immediately turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"Y-your response is?", he asked as he held one fist over his mouth.

_Oh, the cuteness that __**is**__ Lelouch!_

C.C. smirked at him, "You haven't asked any questions yet."

"C.C.", he said.

"Yes?"

"Would you accept my love and be my lover starting tonight?", he asked looking into her eyes.

"That is so specific.", she teased.

"Witch. Then?", he asked once again without batting an eyelash. He was eagerly waiting for her honest answer.

C.C. gently smiled at him, "I feel the same way."

"Is that a 'yes'?", he asked again for assurance, his eyes full of unnecessary worry.

C.C. kissed his left cheek, "Yes, my demon."

Lelouch blushed even more when she did that. Oh boy, she is so unexpected.

"Hey!", he growled at her like a puppy.

C.C. laughed at his cuteness before saying his name, "Lelouch."

"What?", he asked, still overwhelmed by her kiss. He held his left cheek which she kissed.

"Close your eyes.", she requested.

"Why?"

C.C. smiled once more, "Just because."

He complied without another question. He still cannot get over from the thrill of his confession, her sudden kiss, and them finally being lovers for real. He slowly closed his eyes.

She placed her hand under his chin and caressed his face. All these movements familiar to Lelouch during their taping of Code Geass Episode 12 when she taught him how to properly kiss a girl.

C.C. pressed her soft lips on his, surprising Lelouch who opened his eyes. He saw her beautiful face with her admirable eyes closed. She tilted her head a little so that their lips were properly matched with each other making Lelouch quiver in excitement and love. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, cherishing their sweet moment for a while.

C.C. slowly pulled away while playfully smirking, "Mr. Lelouch vi Britannia that is how you properly kiss."

Lelouch was still enchanted by her. His bright blush clearly evident on his cheeks. He ran a finger on his lips to get a feel of C.C.'s kiss from earlier.

C.C. was starting to become shy and cleared her throat, "Do you remember that time when you suddenly kissed me during set. Perhaps, Suzaku already told you-

"One more."

He stated, not paying attention to her little talk.

Did C.C. hear him right? Lelouch just said 'one more'. C.C. got embarrassed and was furiously blushing right now. Perhaps, her kiss made Lelouch bolder in his words. She placed her hands in front of her face. Lelouch continued to stare at her, smilling like an idiot.

C.C. hit his head and awkwardly said, "Le-le-let's go back to the mansion."

"How about my kiss?", he asked looking at her with his innocent yet captivating eyes.

C.C. held her cheeks to check how hot they were, "Don't seduce me, you demon. No more kisses."

She looked at him and continued, "M-maybe, next time."

Lelouch nodded obediently and smiled, "Okay, next time. Let's go."

They both stood up and walked to William's house, holding each other's hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

CLUCLU FOR THE WIN 3


	23. Lover

A month has passed since Lelouch and C.C. left Witchville. Their farewell party was held in William's house. Things started out good with the guests giving the pair short messages and goodbyes as they go back to their busy lives, but when C.C.'s pupils crashed the party with their tearful faces, even though it was nighttime and they're supposed to be home, and warm hugs to their beloved teacher, C.C. silently cried when they parted ways. Thankfully, a new teacher has been reinstated as the permanent village teacher. The send-off party ended with William giving his beloved _Elizabeth _an emotional speech.

"….. and she will always be part of Witchville, no matter where fate brings her, no matter what happens in her life. She is and always will be my little Elizabeth.", William read the words on his crumpled piece of paper and cried loudly. C.C. went to hug his father-figure.

And in that short period of time, Lelouch got to know more about C.C.'s past and nature and was able to win her heart. Mao was serving his time in the prison for sexual harassment filed by Lelouch.

They were now back to their busy lives. At this moment, they were preoccupied with fan meetings and interviews.

"So, this evening, we will be meeting with Britannian branch of Sunrise and mentor their young trainees.", Manager Sun said. "Milly is running the Code Geass show so she's exempted."

They gathered in Sunrise Japan for a short briefing about their activities. Lelouch and C.C. were both there but they agreed to keep their professional relationship like professionals and their personal relationship should be kept private. Shirley was also present. She started to smile and talk with other people. Lelouch is relieved to see her moving on. _Maybe._

Once in a while, Lelouch would steal glances of C.C. but he would be caught all the time by Suzaku.

"Lelouch, that's the fifth time.", his best pal teased while elbowing his side.

Lelouch blushed and grumpily replied, "I was not!"

"I didn't even say anything yet.", Suzaku added.

Both Euphie and Suzaku laughed at a flustered Lelouch who was now fanning himself to get rid of the pressure he got from the hot seat.

"Lelouch, Suzaku! Are you listening?", Manager Sun yelled as he slammed the table with his fan.

"Yes, Manager Sun.", they both responded. Lelouch sighed and glared at Suzaku who just smiled at him.

"Good. So, that's the summary of our sched. I'll be sending the details online. You may go.", Manager Sun said as he walked away from the conference room.

"Guys, wanna eat at my place for lunch and dinner? My dog just celebrated his fifth birthday and we are throwing a party.", Gino happily announced.

"Seriously, your dog celebrates his birthday?", Kallen asked.

"Lucky dog, indeed.", Rivalz commented.

Gino nodded and winked at Kallen, "Yes. But if you want, our child could celebrate his/her birthday next year."

Kallen punched him in the face, "Don't say weird words, rich kid."

"Ew. Gino! Nunnally is here!", Euphie exclaimed as she covered Nunnally's innocent ears. "But, we'll go with you."

"I'm in, too.", Suzaku said following his girlfriend.

Lelouch waited for C.C.'s response.

She also waited for him to answer.

And, when they glanced to look at each other, they got flustered when they caught themselves looking at each other. Seriously, first-time couples were always awkward and they weren't an exemption.

Gino loudly laughed at the bunch and shouted, "Let's go, guys!"

In the end, C.C. passed since she has been longing for a good sleep after the day's activities.

* * *

C.C. immediately hit the couch when she arrived in her apartment to relieve her sore muscles. She was contemplating on whether to take a shower or just sleep since she was dead tired. After her internal fight with herself, she decided to take a shower so that she can have better sleep. She stood up and prepared a warm bath. Then, she also thought of drinking milk for an even better sleep. While she was busy making the warm milk, her doorbell rang.

"Yes? Who's this?", she asked through the intercom.

"L.L."

_Oh, Lelouch must have a lot of time._

She opened the door and saw Lelouch, in his usual brown jacket and black pants, holding a box of pizza and canned drinks. Lelouch turned red when he saw C.C. wearing only her matching pink shorts and top. He quickly brushed away his inappropriate thoughts and smiled at C.C.

"What made you visit?", she asked as she took the box of pizza (only) from his hand. Lelouch entered her room and closed the door after.

"Mind if I sleep over?"

"What? Did Marianne exile you or something?", she sarcastically asked.

He lightly chuckled, "I just want to see you."

C.C. flushed at his revelation and almost dropped the pizza box, "O-okay. I w-was just about to take a bath so while I'm at it, please make yourself at home."

_WHY. ARE. WE. SO. AWKWARD. AND. STIFF. WITH. EACH. OTHER._

C.C. went to the bathroom frustrated by their weirdness. They had always been comfortable. Like, always.

Lelouch took a good look around the room and saw a pile of mess and decided to clean them to relax himself. Sure, he visited her a lot of times before but this was his first time visiting her, as her boyfriend. After that, he also prepared their dinner; cooking whatever was in her fridge, and serving it with pizza. He set up the table and prepared the drinks. Looking at him, Lelouch was qualified to be a housewife. C.C. came out of bath and her scent of roses enveloped the whole room. Lelouch liked that.

"Thanks for preparing dinner.", she said.

He nodded and approached C.C., "You smell so good."

C.C. grimaced, "Of course, I just took a bath."

She went a step backward as Lelouch walked towards her.

"C.C."

"Yes?"

Another step backward.

"Why..."

"Why?", she asked repeating his word.

And, another step.

"Why are you running away from me?", he asked and stopped.

C.C. stopped too, "I, I don't know, too."

Lelouch looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Do you feel uncomfortable? Should I go home?"

C.C. shyly glanced at him, "N-no, I don't."

"Then why?"

"I still don't know how to address you after all that happened.", she said. "And i think you are also having a hard time adjusting."

"You don't have to address me differently. Just be yourself. I will always accept you for who you are. As for me, I'll see to it that I can get over this phase at once.", he replied.

C.C. nodded.

"Does that make you feel a little less awkward?", he asked.

She nodded and walked towards Lelouch. She stopped and met with his eyes, "I'm sorry for acting like that."

Lelouch smiled out of relief, "No worries. Come on, let's have dinner."

After that confrontation, Lelouch and C.C. happily ate dinner and chatted about Witchville, especially about the kids. Then, they also talked about their schedule for the week while Lelouch sliced the pizza for them. Noticing their sched, C.C. slightly frowned, "With this hectic sched, it's gonna be difficult for us to meet."

Lelouch smiled at her sweet comment, "I'll go to wherever you are, as long as it is possible. If not, I will always call you at night."

C.C. blushed at how lucky she was to find a Lelouch in her life, so kind, gentle, intelligent, and sweet. While lost in her thoughts, C.C. yawned, her sleepiness creeping in.

"Sleep?", Lelouch asked C.C.

C.C. yawned again, "I'm sorry I got really tired today."

"It's fine. Go to sleep now. I'll be cleaning this up.", he replied to assure her.

C.C. stood up to go to her bed and as soon as she hit the soft surface it, she immediately dozed off.

Lelouch washed the dishes and took care of the trash in the kitchen. He also cleaned the dining area and living room. Since he was not sleepy yet, he watched a little of the late-night news. After the show, he turned off all appliances and locked the windows and door before going to C.C.'s bedroom. He tiptoed towards her in order not to wake her up. It has been four hours since she fell asleep.

'_Her hair is all over her face again.', he thought._

He slowly fixed her hair and cleared it away from her face. He placed the blanket on top of her chest and decreased the aircon to make her sleep cooler and longer. Once he was finished with his business, he knelt down to whisper 'good night' to C.C.

"Good night.", she replied in her half-awake state.

"I'm borrowing your blankets and pillows.", he said as he grabbed some from the bed.

C.C. slightly opened her eyes, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Just there, on the couch.", he replied.

"It's cold there. You can sleep beside me.", she said.

Lelouch blushed like a boy given a candy. "Sure? You might feel uncomfortable."

C.C. gave him an assuring smile, "Not anymore."

Lelouch placed the pillow back in the bed and lied beside C.C. who turned to face him, "Good night, Lelouch."

Lelouch hugged her tightly, his arms around her waist and his head on her neck, "Yes. Good night, C.C."

He sniffed her neck and inhaled her rosy scent. It was his drug. She smiled at his cuteness and then closed her eyes back to sleep.

Once Lelouch was sure that C.C. was already sleeping, he mischievously stole a kiss on her lips before going to sleep. He chuckled at his act and how she was making him crazy.

'_Can I just marry her now?' he said to himself._

* * *

Weinberg Mansion

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAAAAAR DOGGIEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_

They partied for the whole night and slept like logs by 3 AM.


	24. Secret Tape 9

Auditionee: Hello, Director. My name is Mik-

Director: Okay, next.

Manager Sun: Director, she hasn't finished yet.

Director: Next.

Auditionee: *cries* Yes, sir.

Manager Sun: Thanks, Miss. You may now proceed backstage.

Director: That's the 120th one. How much do we still have?

Manager Sun: 200 more, sir.

Director: *sighs*

* * *

Makeup Artist 1: That strict director! We spend hours to prep each auditionee then he just turns them down like nothing!

MUA 2: IKR! All that makeup gone to waste! Does he have any idea how tough our craft is?!

MUA 1: What exactly is he looking for?

MUA 3: Guys, I heard he is looking for 'special talents', 'unique faces', and 'strong personalities'

MUA 2: What? What in the world is that?

MUA 1: IKR! Anyway, let's just do our jobs. We're paid anyway.

MUA 2: I heard Ms. Marianne's son was recommended to audition.

MUA 1: OMG! That handsome prince!

MUA 3: I can't wait to put makeup on him.

MUA 1: Hey! He's mine.

MUA 2: Woah. He should be mine! I told you about him.

* * *

Director: Next! We need new breed of actors!

Manager Sun: This is the 130th auditionee, sir.

130th: Good day, Director. I am Su—

Director: Good looks. Nice build. *taps laptop* Please act the lines on the screen.

130th: *startled* Right away, sir.

SCREEN: "**A VICTORY WON THROUGH DISHONEST MEANS IS NO VICTORY AT ALL."**

130th: A victory won through dishonest mean is no victory at all.

Director: Are you blind? It's means, not mean.

130th: I'm sorry, sir. I'm still improving my English.

Director: Improving? What is your nationality?

130th: Japanese, sir.

Manager Sun: He knows kendo, sir.

Director: Hmm. Good. Please read the line again. Properly.

130th: *clears throat* A victory won through dishonest means is no victory at all!

Director: *smirks* Good. I like how you said the line. Full of conviction. Like, someone who adheres strongly to his own principles.

130th: *smiles* Thank you, sir.

Manage Sun: *nods* Tell us about yourself.

130th: I am Suzaku Kururugi. A full-blooded Japanese. I want to be an actor to inspire other people.

Director: Commendable, Suzaku.

Suzaku: Thank you very much, sir.

Director: *reads the rest of Suzaku's info* You're in.

Manager Sun: Suzaku, please see Dr. Lloyd for your English proficiency class and prepare your things for your training next month.

Suzaku: *smiles and bows* Yes, sir!

Manager Sun: You may go.

Director: Finally, a good one.

Manager Sun: We have more promising auditionees, Director.

Director: Really? I'm excited.

* * *

134th: Good morning, I am Euphie.

Director: Wow! *claps* you are so beautiful.

Euphie: Thank you, director.

Manager Sun: Agree. Her face is worth a princess' looks. What do you think, director?

Director: Hmm. *smiles* You're good. Can you just turn 360 degrees then smile at the camera?

Euphie: Sure, sir. *slowly turns then smiles*

Director: See you during your training, Euphie.

* * *

MUA 1: I told you Euphie was gonna get in!

MUA 2: She's my proud product. It was so fun dolling her up.

MUA 3: Bravo! Bravo!

* * *

135th: Hi! I'm Gino Weinberg!

Director: What?! Weinberg?!

Manager Sun: *spills coffee* The son of the rich Weinbergs?!

Gino: *awkwardly smiles* Y-yes.

Director: *coughs to gain composure but marks an 'ok' on Gino's paper* Please tell us more about your skills and plans as an actor.

Gino: I want to be an actor to entertain people and have fun.

Manager Sun: What are your talents or hobbies?

Gino: I can drive a car, a racing car, a truck, a monster truck, pilot my private plane, and co-pilot our helicopter. I am also currently studying how to operate a yacht. I also like to travel.

Manager Sun: I'm just curious. How many places have you been to?

Gino: 150 countries, sir. I can tell you about the places I've been to if we have time.

Director: Alright. We'd be glad to hear that during your training next month. You're in, Gino.

Gino: Thank you for the opportunity, sir.

Manager Sun: You may go and take a rest, Gino.

Gino: *smiles* Okay~ Bye, everyone.

Director: Seriously, the Weinbergs allowed their only son to the acting industry?

Manager Sun: I can't believe it as well. They can seriously buy the entire company if they wanted to.

Director: Right. They can buy our company and the neighboring companies as well.

Manager Sun: He's a good asset, sir.

* * *

140th: Sumeragi Kaguya-desu!

Director: Desu? Japanese?

Kaguya: Yes! Good morning, sir. I am Kagu—

Director: Why are you here?

Kaguya: To audition, sir.

Director: *annoyed* Well, that's a given. What can you do?

Kaguya: I can sing and dance.

Director: You're on the wrong audition. Nex-

Kaguya: I can also act, sir.

Director: Yes, everyone can say they can act but can you prove it or are we just wasting our time?

Manager Sun: Kaguya, look at the camera and do your act.

Kaguya: *panicking* Without any preparation?

Director: *annoyed* You are SUPPOSED to be prepared!

Kaguya: Y-y-yes! *hurriedly turns to face the camera* I'm going to do an act showing different facial expressions using lines from your script.

Director: Do it. *gives a portion of the script*

(Kaguya scans the script)

* * *

3…2..1…ACTION!

Kaguya: *cheerful* Zero-samaaaa!

Kaguya: *agonizing* Zero-sama, are you abandoning us?

Kaguya: *cutely* Because I am the Goddess of Victory!

Kaguya: *serious* But, they took everyone aboard the Avalon as hostages.

Director: Woah. Incredible emotions. And quick.

Kaguya: *serious but cute* No! You must not marry the Empress to anyone!

Kaguya: *kind and concerned* At least for him, right?

Director: Oh, my. This is pure talent.

Kaguya: *comical* Don't worry! I'll catch up to you in no time!

Kaguya: *tearful and afraid* Emperor…

Kaguya: *teasing* Hee.. Is that right, Kallen?

Kaguya: *friendly* That makes us the three court ladies!

Director and Manager Sun: *applauds and stands* Wow! That was amazing!

Kaguya: *bows* Thank you very much! *winks*

Director: I really commend how you quickly changed from one emotion to another. That's real skill right there.

Manager Sun: Truly. It would be a pleasure to have you in our company.

Kaguya: No, sir. The pleasure is mine.

Director: Have you been taking acting classes?

Kaguya: No, sir. I just got this 'skill' from watching TV.

Manager Sun: You have a lot of potential for a lead role. Keep it up.

Director: Congratulations, Kaguya! See you during the training.

Kaguya: Yeey! Thank you, everyone! ^_^

* * *

148th: Hi! I'm Milly Ashford! An aspiring actress!

Director: I like the energy! Tell us more about you, Milly.

Milly: Well, I like to talk and I have been hosting since I was a child until now, during small events and parties. I have also guested in radio shows as a student DJ.

Manager Sun: Okay, let's test how well you can talk. Shall we, director?

Director: Good idea. Milly, please endorse the chair behind you.

Milly: Eh? This chair? *pointing at the plain, white wooden chair*

Manager Sun: Camera, please standby.

Director: Are you ready, Milly?

Milly: *eyes the chair* Y-yes, director!

* * *

3!

2!

1!

Milly: Tired of backpain? But still have a lot of work to do? Worry no more! SUNRISE has launched its newest relaxing chair that will help you finish all your chores in no time! *goes behind the chair* The plain and sleek design is to minimize eye constrain as you do your work and the flat back support helps in easing your shoulder and back muscles. The curvature is especially designed to carry your entire weight for a relaxing and worry-free work day! *walks in front near the camera* What are you waiting for? Hurry! Visit and order now in the nearest SUNRISE store in your area and receive 50% discount by using the coupon MILLYASH. See you!

Manager Sun: Good. Good.

Director: Well, that was impressive for an on-the-spot endorsement. You can still improve, Milly.

Milly: Thank you, sir!

Director: Work on your body and language skills, okay? See you during the training.

Milly: Yes, sir. Honestly, I have been stress-eating but I'll shape up in no time. Thank you for accepting me!

Manager Sun: You're welcome!

Director: Finally, the new breed of talents is slowly appearing.

* * *

MUA 1: Ms. Marianne's son is next!

MUA 2: He never went to us for his makeup!

MUA 3: Why?!

* * *

150th: *walks slowly with his shoes clicking on the floor*

Director: *stares*

Manager Sun: Director, this is..

Director: That is one killer walk. He definitely gives that prince-vibe.

Manager Sun: Yes, as expected.

Director: Expected? Why?

Manager Sun: You'll see.

150th: *deep voice* I am Lelouch.

Director: Lelouch?! You mean Marianne's?

Manager Sun: *nods, in tears* That explains his majestic walk and pompous presence.

Director: Hi, there. I heard you are Marianne's son. Would you like to follow your mother's footsteps?

Lelouch: Yes, Mr. Goro Taniguchi.

Director: Oh, you're the first to call me by my name. I'm impressed you did your research.

Lelouch: It's common sense to do so, sir.

Manager Sun: *chuckles* Indeed.

Director: *smiles* Okay, Lelouch. You stand at the top of them all. For assurance, I just want you to say the word projected on the screen.

Lelouch: Sure, sir. *glances at the screen*

Manager Sun: Ready?

Lelouch: *nods*

* * *

3…2…1… ACTION!

Lelouch: *smirks deviously and holds a hand above his eye* **DIE!**

Director: *stamps 'priority' on his paper* Awesome. You are definitely in. See you in our training.

Lelouch: *bows* Thank you, sir.

* * *

MUA 1: OMGGGGGG! HE IS SO HOT! OH MY! CAN I JUST BE HIS PERMANENT MAKEUP ARTIST?

MUA 2: GIRLLL! WE SHOULD SHARE!

MUA 3: HE WAS THE BEST OF ALL! VOICE ON FLEEK! ACTING ON FLEEK! AND LOOKS ON TOP OF IT ALL!

* * *

**CODE GEASS SHOW SET**

Milly turns the big screen off, "That ends our Secret Tape Number 9! Seriously, those were my most embarrassing yet proudest moments as an actress."

Lelouch laughs, "I can't believe I did that. I almost forgot about it."

"You were so cool at that time, Lulu. I seriously regretted not auditioning with you.", Shirley commented while tapping Lelouch's shoulder.

Milly excitedly laughed, "Right. But, we did not see C.C., Shirley, Nunnally, and Kallen's auditions. How did our Director find you guys?"

"I was recruited while I was punching some bullies outside our school.", Kallen replied.

"Woah—when you what?", Gino clarified, holding in his amusement.

Kallen giggled, "Unbelievable, right? I had this friend who was bullied so I defended her, then Director was like 'awesome moves, girl' and just talked me into training for his new show."

Suzaku sighed, "I should've done that as well."

"Nah. I'm still stronger than you.", Kallen bickered.

Suzaku laughed, "Yes, Guren MK-II."

Shirley raised her hand, "I was scouted when I was modelling for our new school uniform back in homeland. The director was like 'oh, typical campus girl crush' and offered me a new job! At first, I was hesitant since I was still studying but then I saw a certain someone on the lineup of trainees and decided to give it a go!"

Milly snickered and elbowed Shirley, "Well, well, is this the same person I and the audience are thinking of?"

Shirley blushed, "Come on, Milly. Knock it off!" _Past is past._

"Fine, girl. Going back, I have heard that Nunnally was directly recommended by the president for her role.", Milly shared.

"Yes, actually Kaguya and her took another audition to decide who will play the role of being my sister.", Lelouch mentioned.

"Yes! We were asked to say 'My fart smells good' while crying. Then, they selected the one who delivered it better.", Nunnally explained while holding her laughter.

HAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The audience burst into laughter.

Kaguya laughed hysterically, "Guys, we are serious! Nunnally and I had 10 takes to finalize our acts. It was the toughest moment of my career. Hahaha! Imagine saying those words while crying. I admit that Nunnally delivered it really well. She had no signs of laughter and I even cried when she did her act."

"That crazy director!", Milly shrieked while gasping for her breath from laughing.

Nunnally wiped her tears, "You should've seen Kaguya's part. It was funnier than the whole thing!"

"Hahaha! I couldn't hold my laughter at all. I was overjoyed and just laughed until the entire thing was finished. I just stopped laughing when the director scolded me! He said some harsh things to me and I was so close to full-blown crying on set. That actually made me act properly but then I remembered the line once again and started laughing like a seal! That was so embarrassing!", Kaguya explained while laughing her heart out and giggling from excitement.

"Imagine if Kaguya were my sister? We would be laughing nonstop and Code Geass would take years to finish.", Lelouch added.

"Indeed. The choice of characters for Code Geass was perfect", Milly replied.

"How about C.C.? How were you scouted?"

"I attended an audition as well but it was in Europe, at that time. I was alongside Leila and Akito and most of the cast from Akito the Exiled. We dub ourselves as team E.U.", C.C. explained.

"Was the director tough as well in your batch?"

"Definitely. He told us he was looking for a someone 'unique' and had us do a lot of act-switching. He was really picky in terms of his actors and immediately discarded the normal ones.", she added.

Milly nodded, "For sure, he saw something really unique in you. We can all see that, too. Your presence radiates mystery."

After her mini-interview, Milly faced the front camera to conclude the program.

"Then, after that my dear audience, we all met during our training at the house where we faced a lot of challenges and got close to each other. We will never be this close without facing hardships and having each other for ten long years. Of course, we made all these happen because of your love and support. So folks, next week is our final Secret Tape and we hope to see you all present! We love you all!"

**_EVERYONE: See you, next week!_**

AND, CUT!

* * *

Everyone left in their own car after having dinner. They parted ways since most of them have fan meetings or conferences to attend and were very in a hurry. Milly, Shirley, Lelouch, and C.C. only remained.

"Damn, my car broke.", Lelouch clicked his tongue as he read a text message from his driver.

Shirley smiled, "Lulu, would you like to ride our car? Just like the old times?"

Lelouch glanced at C.C. who was busy eating her fifth slice of pizza. _Still eating, huh?_

"I'll be washing my face for a bit, guys.", Milly said as she left for the wash room. Her face was a little oily.

Shirley gave an 'ok' sign to Milly before turning to face Lelouch, "If you don't want, it's fine. I see you've chosen something else over friendship."

C.C. raised a brow while listening to their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Shirley. I'm going with C.C. today since we have a photoshoot at CLAMP.", he explained.

Shirley remained silent then scoffed, "Photoshoot. And if you were not? Would you still go with her?"

Lelouch asked, "W-what? What are you getting at?"

"It seems I have noticed something that everybody else haven't. As far as I can remember, Manager Sun strictly told us that dating is **not** allowed since it will affect the fan bases of Code Geass.", Shirley attacked.

Lelouch turned away, "Shirley, you do not want to continue this conversation."

"I do, Lulu. I'm just prioritizing our show over anything else.", she replied.

C.C. picked another slice of pizza from the box.

Shirley glared at them both, "Give me an answer, Lulu."

Lelouch did not want to hurt Shirley any further than breaking her heart. He does not want to say right in her face that he and C.C. are dating. He knows it will hurt her the most that's why he chose to remain silent and wait until C.C. finishes her last slice of pizza, if it's the last one she'll eat tonight.

Shirley glared again to push Lelouch, "Lulu."

"Look, Shirley—

"Lelouch, I'm done. Please pack the rest of the pizza. I'm eating them inside the car.", C.C. plainly stated as she grabbed her bag.

When Lelouch was about to do as she told, Shirley pulled his hand. "We were talking."

C.C. smirked and turned to face the two, "Lelouch, we're going to be late for our photoshoot."

"You do know that dating is not allowed for us.", she reiterated.

C.C. scowled before crossing her arms on her chest, "Who are dating?"

"You're still feigning innocence.", Shirley probed further.

"We have no time for your crap talk. We are busy people prioritizing our show over any baseless speculation.", C.C. boldly replied. "If you've got time prying into other people's business, how about you work on your promotions and fanmeetings?"

Lelouch lightly pushed C.C. to stop her sharp tongue from hurting Shirley. He still feels apologetic for breaking her heart.

"A-anyway, Shirley, I'll be going with C.C. for our photoshoot so maybe I'll just join you guys next time when I have no schedule.", Lelouch assured. "Don't worry. If ever I date or C.C. or someone else does, Manager Sun will be the first one to know then the press."

Shirley nodded and went silent.

_Argh, when it's Lelouch talking, I just can't talk back. Shirley, be strong!_

"We'll be going now. Bye!", Lelouch said as he and C.C. stopped by the entrance and went inside the car.

C.C. glared at Shirley before walking away.

* * *

"C.C."

"What?"

Lelouch sighed, "You lost your cool back there."

C.C. scoffed, "She started it. So annoying."

"That's so unlike you.", he replied.

"She's sticking her nose into someone else's business."

Lelouch smiled, "Relax, C.C. I'll handle her next time, okay? Maybe she hasn't moved on from met yet, hence, her indifference towards you. She probably noticed the way I looked at you."

"You are too obvious, you know. Even Suzaku notices."

Lelouch smiled and sighed, "I can't help it."

C.C. breathed out slowly and looked away to hide her blush, "Fine. So, are we not gonna tell Manager Sun about us?"

Lelouch blushed when he heard the last word.

C.C. smirked, "Oh, you just blushed after hearing the word 'us', lover boy."

He turned away to hide his embarrassment. "F-for now, let's keep it a secret."

"When will we publicize our relationship?", C.C. asked out of curiosity.

"Uhm, I'm planning to announce it when I—nevermind.", he stopped midway.

C.C. grimaced, "When you?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Tell me, Lelouch!"

"No, witch. It's a secret."

"C.C. is ordering you to tell me!"

Lelouch smirked, "Geass doesn't work on me."

"Whatever. Give me my pizza. I'm hungry.", she talked back.

"You just ate.", he replied, still handling her the beloved pizza box.

He watched as C.C. ate slice by slice until the entire pepperoni pizza was gone into her stomach. She offered him some but he refused as he found delight watching her eat her all-time favorite food.

_I'm planning to announce it when I propose to you._

"We're in CLAMP.", the driver said.

They both nodded and went out of the car. Lelouch opened the door for C.C., his eyes still glued on her.


	25. Tenth

_Dear Diary,_

_Big Brother and I concluded our last scene for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 today. At last, it's done. A mixture of emotions rushes into my heart when I think of tomorrow without the people I spent the past five years with. Lelouch, the fallen prince, finally completes his plan and Suzaku bears the mask from this day on. They may look tough on the outside but they were just like me, a crybaby, when the director wrapped up Code Geass. I give both of them the warmest hug I can give. The Order of the Black Knights huddle to cheer "Zero! Zero! Zero!" for the last time. Big Sister Cornelia congratulates everyone for a job well done. She was the most mature among us and was like a mother-figure who would take care of us and point out our mistakes in the most constructive way to make us better. Suzaku hid behind the corner and gave Euphie a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek. I bet I was the only one who saw that! Peace out, Suzaku! Milly and the entire student council hugged each other and posed for a commemorative photo. Milly even wore her school uniform despite being a newscaster during the last episode. Anya started recording our ugly, crying faces, and stole photos while we were in a crying spree. Of everyone in set, Big Brother Lelouch was the most in-demand for our hugs and kisses. Shirley even prepared a long thanksgiving message for him. He was truly amazing from the start 'till the end. His face looked weird, a mixture of not wanting to cry to look cool and wanting to cry but too embarrassed to do so was evident. Seriously, Big Brother is too easy to read. I even found out something about him! I knew that he has fallen in love with C.C. ever since the 5th episode of Code Geass! He denies it when I ask him but I can definitely see it in his eyes! If you can hear this recorded diary Big Brother Lelouch, I'm sorry for spilling the tea HAHAHA! Anyway, if he was easy to read, the receiving end, Ms. C.C., was a real puzzle. When episode 25 was wrapped, she just sat on the corner and asked the staff for a box of pepperoni pizza. While everyone was crying, she delighted herself with her favorite 'meal'. Too shy maybe? I really don't know. When I noticed Ms. C.C.'s odd behavior, I immediately looked at Big Brother who's face could not be described by mere words! He walked towards her and stood in front of her for 10 seconds! Total silence! The only sound was Ms. C.C.'s munching. As if it was natural, she shoved a pizza into Brother's mouth and got another one for herself. I just stared at them while everyone else said their parting words to each other. To my surprise, Big Brother's tears suddenly came rolling down his cheeks. Ms. C.C. did not even say a word when she gave, or shoved, the pizza but brother cried! No one noticed because his back was facing them but I definitely saw it from my seat despite Kaguya's ramblings about not ending up with her Zero-sama. Ms. C.C. noticed him crying and stood up to give him a push. She smiled and comforted him by saying "Oh? This is new. I never knew the emperor's crying face looked so cute." I grinned when I heard them and I swear Ms. C.C. saw me! Big Brother Lelouch stopped crying after a minute then turned around when everyone was gathered for a final photoshoot. I started to walk when the director called for us, however, I saw it, amidst the people walking to their positions, for a faint moment, Ms. C.C. kissed Brother's left cheek and immediately ran for escape and sat beside Suzaku for the photoshoot. When I looked at Big Brother's face, it was sooooo red! Like a tomato! He brushed it off and calmed himself by slapping his cheeks. Aw, so cute brother. I was sitting beside Big Brother and I felt how nervous he was sitting next to Ms. C.C. After that, we finally took the Code Geass cast last photo. Our faces, still fresh from crying rivers, looked so contented and happy when we smiled for the camera! Code Geass R2 might've ended already but I know the story between and among the people around me still continues and there's more to see as we engage ourselves into the adult world. I am even looking forward for a marriage ASAP! Aside from Villeta and Ohgi's wedding, ehem, Suzaku and Euphie. Maybe after five years? I'm eagerly waiting. Even more than that, as Lelouch's sweetest sister, I also can't wait to dress up for my brother's very own wedding with (coughs), pizza, (coughs), witch, (coughs), no-names-dropped! Hihihi! _

_My dear diary, this is all that I can say for now. I will just update when my ship sails. It's just a matter of time ;) _

_the ultimate shipper,_

_Nunnally vi Britannia_

* * *

**Author's note**

**The next one's the last chapter! Closure and Home. Thank you for the continuous support given to this humble fic. Let's see this 'till the end guys!**


End file.
